Shattered Hearts Find Repair in Each Other
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: After Christine shatters his heart, will a lonely Irish painter be able to pick up the pieces of Erik's hurting heart?
1. Chapter 1

I was nothing special, just a designer for the backdrops at the Opera Populaire, I had no talent but the ability to paint and draw, I had no hidden talent, I couldn't sing or dance. I wasn't a young fragile woman. I had broad shoulders and I was built firmly. My name is Constance, I wasn't interested in the Opera Ghost rumors, yet I didn't appreciate it when the supposed Opera Ghost dropped my hard work on that duck Carlotta, I worked hard to get that scene perfect.

Sweat beaded my forehead as I concentrated on my work, a rose garden for a later opera that was when I heard Carlotta screaming in outrage. I frowned and went to the stage to see MY backdrop fallen on top of her, I glared up at Buquet, while he cried not guilty, I rolled my eyes and went to assist the diva get out from under the heavy backdrop. I covered my ear as she began to screech at the new managers; walking away I went to my backdrop. That was when I heard the angelic singing of Miss Daae. I sighed heavily and worked on, I saw the little blonde Destler girl run up the stairs to the boxes' hall I smiled at her flitting motion, like a butterfly. That gave me the idea to add a few butterflies fluttering around on the backdrop. I glanced around and swore I saw a flash of white in the shadows, but I shrugged it off and went back to work.

It was late I was still working on the back drop, when I heard someone walking, ballerinas weren't allowed out this late at night, and the stage hands were too busy, drinking to walk around now, I stood and stretched my back. I went to search for where the noise came from. I went up though the boxes' hall and up the flight of steps that took me to the surveying deck over the auditorium and walked around. The entire time I swore someone was behind me, I turned quickly, but saw no one. I turned around and went back to my backdrop. I fingered the trinity knot I wore under my work shirt.

"That looks wonderful." I jumped and fell at the sound of Madame Giry's voice.

"I'm sorry, Madame, I've been too engulfed in my work to have noticed you coming." I told her with my light Irish accent, how I ended up in Paris, I was traveling with a friend of mine and I found my calling here.

"Maybe you should go home, it isn't safe to be around here at night, especially with Buquet running around drunk." She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I suppose you're right" I replied, beginning to put my stained brushes and flattened paint tubes away in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and left with a respectful nod to Madame Giry.

**The Next Day**

I was in front of the Opera Populairein the following morning, about to ascend the stairs when I was nearly pushed over by a disturbed looking young man, sending my painting supplies everywhere.

"Dúr fop sotalach beag!" I cried in my native tongue at the man, as he passed without a second glance, I bent down gathering my supplies before they got crushed in the street, brushing my thick choppy red bangs out of my face.

"Gá duit agus cabhrú?" A man's voice came speaking in Irish, I was too busy to noticed he had walked up. I switched from Irish to French.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said picking up the last paintbrush. "Thank you for offering." I stood and noticed the man had his hat pulled down over his face.

"You're very welcome." He replied, I smiled, not knowing if he saw my thankful smile.

"Have a nice day." I told him as I walked by him, "I will." He muttered. I didn't like that, I hurried inside and went straight to the props room and started on my backdrop again. I concentrated heavily on getting the main rose bush right. I didn't have more than one chance. I heard a knock on the door, I put down the brush.

"Come in." I called. "Constance?" I heard the sweet soprano voice of my friend Christine; I turned around and smiled gently.

"Yes lass?" I asked her gently.

"Do you remember when I told you of my Angel of Music?" She asked.

"Aye lass, what are you getting to?" I asked her. "I met him last night, face to face." She told me. I dropped my paintbrush.

"Say again lassie, did you just say you met your Angel of Music?" I asked, disbelieving, this man that she thinks is her angel could be just some maniac after the poor girl.

"Yes, I did. But my angel is not who I thought he was, he, he's, he's the Phantom of the Opera."


	2. Chapter 2

"Christine, you don't need to talk like that, you're going to end up in the nearest insane asylum!" I told her, Christine glared at me.

"I know who and what I saw, Constance, and I saw the Phantom of the Opera!" Christine hissed, she turned and left the room, I called after her, but the soprano wouldn't even cast me a second glance. I huffed, picking up my paint brush I went back to work. After a few hours I began to feel uneasy, like someone was watching me. I looked around.

"Buquet, I swear if that's you, you'll regret whatever your planning!" I hissed turning around, I saw no one. I rolled my eyes.

"Céim lámha dúr." I muttered, returning to my new back drop. I huffed, the feeling still wasn't gone, I began looking around nervously. No one was there to glare at me, yet I felt the person's presence, anger, and hate, oh God that feeling was petrifying. My hand was shaking too hard to paint. I dropped my paintbrush, fear beginning grip my heart, my heart began to thunder in my chest so hard, I thought my heart would burst. I started gathering my things, stuffing my brushes and paint tubes in my satchel. Making my way to the door I gripped the handle, trying to open it, only to find it locked. I gave a distressed cry.

Gripping the knob with both hands and shaking the door knob violently. Dark, evil laughter started to chuckle at my side, I screamed and jumped away, no one. Breathing heavier, I looked around helplessly in the poorly lit room. The dark chuckling continued, but grew into full blown taunting laughter, blaring around me. I screamed and tripped falling back, becoming entangled in the backdrop, I heard the material rip and I fell to the ground, landing hard on the wooden floor. I tore at the ruined backdrop, but something seemed to be holding the backdrop so I couldn't breathe. Right as I was about to faint the backdrop was ripped away, and I saw a face twisted with anger, a white mask covered one half of the man's face, yet his silvery blue eye still managed to pierce the dark and send terrifying chills down my spine.

"I hear you don't believe in the Opera Ghost?" He questioned me, his voice chilling and powerful. He gripped my neck, cold leather pressed to my flesh, and pushed me against the wall. He locked his blue eyes with my green eyes.

"You will not stand in Christine's way to the front of the stage, or I will be sure you are removed from my Opera House." He demanded coldly, tightening his grip around my neck. I gasped uselessly, clawing at his hand, possibly his wrist harmlessly. He chuckled evilly, his thin lips curled into a wicked grin, amused by my attempts to freedom. I gawked at him in disbelief. His grip on my neck loosened, he pressed a finger to my lips gently to silence me. I trembled, tears of fear beginning to sting my eyes. His face faded away into the darkness and disappear. I slid down the wall, curling into a protective ball, I began to sob, only to stop ruptly.

_NO, I WILL NOT give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears, I AM NOT WEAK, I'll show him just who he messed with…_ I hissed mentally, glaring into the direction of where the man disappeared.

"You'll regret that stunt, Phantom." I hissed. I heard him chuckle softly.

"And what will you do?" I heard his voice whisper tauntingly in my ear. I turned around, not seeing him.

"You can't fight an enemy you can't see, people have gone crazy doing that." His voice sounded again behind me.

"Oh, but on the contrary, I now know you are nothing but a man of flesh and blood, not a ghost, I can do so much with that, dear sir." I told him, picking up my satchel, I straightened my hair quickly went to the door, pulling out the key I forgot I had in my frenzy and left the art studio

I returned to the Opera House the next day, with more candles tucked into my satchel, if he was going to try and sneak up on me again, I'd see him. Grabbing some candelabras from the storage room, I could feel a curious gaze the entire time. I went to the art room and lit the candles, setting them in corners, whether they were behind the new blank backdrop or not. The Opera Ghost wasn't going to get at me again. I sighed, looking at the old backdrop that was torn to get an idea of what I was painting. I felt his gaze again, not angry or hate, but curiosity.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked out loud. I heard a quiet, yet surprised grunt come from beyond the wall behind the backdrop. I furrowed my brow, looking beyond the backdrop at the stone wall. Putting down my tools I went to the wall.

"I'll tell you what, if you can find me, I'll apologize for my behaviors yesterday." I heard his voice, cool and calm, nothing like it was the day before.

"Or do you want to apologize, but you don't want to look weak for apologize without me doing something do deserve it?" I asked the voice, looking up the wall. I heard a genuine chuckle come from behind the wall, yet no words were spoken in reply. I began running my hands across the wall, I knew there was a corridor behind the wall, the Opera Ghost was human, he wasn't a ghost, he couldn't be behind a wall without a space there.

"If I find where you are, you won't move before I get to you will you?" I asked him.

"Absolutely not, that would make me a coward." He replied. I snorted and continued to look around for a way behind the wall. I must've spent hours, I eventually leaned against the wall, huffing.

"Give up?" I heard his bored voice, I placed my hands on the wall to push off, but once I applied pressure, a brick gave in and I fell back behind the wall with a grunt. I shook myself off and looked up at a high ceiling. Looking to my side, I saw him, kneeling beside me, a taunting smile played on his lips. He was extremely handsome when hate wasn't the only thing I saw on his face.

"No." I replied, ruffled.

"Congratulations Constance, you've found your way behind the wall." He told me, his voice playful. I glared at him, pushing up off the floor, I sat up, looking around, torches lined the walls, pools of water stood here and there, at some of the puddles, rats gathered around them, drinking the murky water greedily. I gazed at the little creatures, some of them looked back at me with beady black eyes. I looked back to the man beside me.

"I believe you owe me something." I told him, standing. Brushing myself off, I looked back up at him. He had his arms folded over his chest.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't find that switch." He told me. I glared at him.

"Well from what I've heard, you're a man of your word." I replied hastily, the man narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry." He spat the words quickly, as though it hurt him to say them. I smiled deviantly.

"Was it that hard?" I asked him, teasingly, looking around again.

"Yes." He replied. I laughed a little.

"Oh come now." I told him, looked at him, a playful smile playing on my lips.

"Why don't you go back to painting now?" The Opera Ghost told me. I huffed.

"I suppose I should, the managers don't pay me to stand around and talk to a grumpy Phantom." I replied and went back to the art room. The door slid closed behind me as I passed through the door way. I huffed and looked behind me watching the door slide shut, turning back to my front, I picked up my paint brush and returned to painting. I still felt his gaze.

"What this time?" I asked, becoming impatient with his acts.

"You're a curious person." He replied, the trap door slid open again and the Opera Ghost strode in, his hand in his pockets completely casual, I rolled my eyes and continued painting, every now and again I would turn my attention to him. He was studying my old backdrop.

"It's a shame." He muttered, uncurling one corner of the backdrop, studying my work there.

"If you hadn't attacked me, I would've had that done yesterday…" I muttered. The Phantom chuckled.

"I didn't attack you until you fell back and got tangled in the backdrop." He replied, not looking at me.

"Well if you hadn't scared the life out of me, I wouldn't have jumped back." I looked at him. The man in front of me sighed.

"True, but you didn't have to react the way you did now did you?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, and huffed.

"Who wouldn't have acted like me?" I asked him, becoming impatient.

"Me." He replied, turning to face me.

"You know what I call people like you?" I asked him, the Phantom looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Arrogant." I told him, he smiled, taking a step towards me.

"And you know what I call women like you?" He asked.

"Oh, I haven't heard this one before." I told him, the Phantom gave me a look.

"Irritating." He replied, thinking he had me beat, he had a smug look on his face.

"I could say the same for you, dear sir." I replied, going back to my work carelessly.

"Well, you certainly know how to make come backs, don't you." He asked, I smirked.

"It's an O'Rally thing, my sweet." I told him tauntingly. He stayed quiet, but didn't leave.

"You truly are a curious breed of woman, Constance." He told me after a few moments of silence.

"Should I be offended?" I asked him.

"Depends on whether you take pride in who you are or not." He told me, I sighed, I'd heard that speech far too many times.

"What?" He asked, noticing my annoyed aura.

"Nothing you did…" I told him. The Opera Ghost grunted, checking his watch.

"I need to be off, Constance, its rather late, why don't you go home?" He told me.

"I always stay late." I told him.

"I don't think you want to stay late tonight, I overheard Joseph Buquet was planning on having a drinking frenzy tonight, I'll walk you out in case he's already gotten started." The Phantom told me, I rolled my eyes, the man wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I got my things and slung my satchel over my shoulder and walked beside the Phantom, attempting to keep up with his long, quick strides. We got to the entry hall the Phantom stopped at the top of the grand staircase.

"Goodnight, Constance." He told me, I smiled.

"Goodnight, Phantom." I muttered, smiled.

"Erik." He told me.

"Your name, I presume?" I replied. The man nodded.

"Goodnight, Erik." I told him, leaving the building, walking out in the streets of Paris, attempting to get home to my apartment quickly.

**A/N: Céim lámha dúr means Stupid Stage Hands**


	3. Chapter 3

I strode into the Opera House the next day, and went straight to my studio.

"Good Morning Constance." I heard the all too annoying voice of the Phantom beside the door as I entered; I looked to my left and saw him with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning Erik." I replied. "Don't you have something better to do than agitate me this morning?" I asked. Erik laughed a little.

"The managers have until 12 today to get me my pay check, Carlotta hasn't came around, and Christine is doing wonderful. So, I don't believe I do." I groaned and got out my supplies and started at my backdrop.

"Do you want any help?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you know about painting?" I asked him, turning to face him. The Phantom smiled, took off his cloak and over shirt, just leaving his white undershirt. He held his hand out for my brush; I rolled my eyes but decided to humor him and gave him the tool. He took it with a taunting wink and a smile that said 'watch and learn.' I huffed and stepped aside to let him at the backdrop. The Phantom quickly painted a rose bud on my bush, following a few more. Then he stepped back to admire his work. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked to me and back at the backdrop, wordlessly demanding that I study his work.

"It's a flower." I told him.

"I know that, but can you tell a difference between what I've painted in a matter of minutes and what took you half a day to complete?" He asked me. Looked at it, squinting.

"No." I replied.

"See, I know quite a lot about the art, any type of art you can think of, I have mastered." He told me.

"Once more you have proven that you're arrogant!" I replied. Erik laughed.

"Perhaps I have, but do you want my help or not?" He asked me. I pondered his offer while tapping my foot biting my bottom lip.

"Perhaps a little." I replied. My friend smiled and took one of my extra brushes and started to work.

"How did an Irish woman such as yourself get here?" Erik asked, brushing a bit of orange into a petal of a yellow daisy.

"I was traveling with my friend and decided to settle here. I love my family, but there was nothing for me in Ireland." I replied.

"Aren't you afraid your family will betroth you to someone?" He asked.

"Only the rich do that in Ireland, I was middle class." I told him.

"Ah, do you ever plan on settling down?" Erik asked. I looked at him.

"Why so many questions, Monsieur?" I asked. Erik laughed.

"I only want to know about my new companion." The Phantom replied. I snorted.

"Why don't you tell me something about you?" I asked him. There was an eerie silence after I asked him that.

"I'm from Rouen." He muttered. Taking his hand down from the backdrop. I looked at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, the Phantom looked at me. He pulled a pocket watch from his pocket.

"I need be going, I must check Box Five for my check. Depending on the circumstances I may or may not return. Don't stay too late in the event I may not return." He told me. I furrowed my brow and watched him leave through the trap door. I sighed and returned to the backdrop. Erik had done an amazing job on the forest in the background. Questions began to surface, like why was he here in the Opera House if he was as talented as he came across. Why did he wear a mask? Why did he choose me to befriend. I gathered my things and decided to leave early, considering the fact Erik had finished a third of the scene with me. I left the Opera House and made my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the art studio, I was met by Erik. He was studying a backdrop I had finished the night before. He had disappeared from my life for a few days.

"Quite lovely, Miss O'Rally, I apologize for not being around for the past few days. I have had some… things that needed to be tended to." Erik told me. He wasn't in his Phantom attire, I supposed he was breaking from the Phantom act. Wearing a poet's shirt a black work trousers, he looked relaxed, I'd even go as far as saying normal.

"Merci." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"What are you working on now?" He told me. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'll be helping the stage hands put the back drop up today." I told him, Erik frowned. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"And on my day off too." Erik said before I could reply. I smiled.

"So the famous Opera Ghost does take vacations?" I asked him quietly. He laughed and smiled at my remark.

"Of course, perhaps, after you're done with your job for the day, you could join me for lunch?" Erik asked. I looked at him, astounded.

"Why certainly, and where would you like to lunch?" I asked him. Erik smiled.

"At my home. I can trust you not to betray my dwellings, yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I told him.

"Just come to the art studio, I'll be here waiting for you." Erik told me. I nodded again, still smiling. I left my bag in the art studio.

"Constance, there you are." I heard Jacques say as I left the art room, a handsome man with striking blue eyes and hair black as midnight and a personality just as lovely as his looks.

"Hello Jack." I told returned his greeting. He smiled handsomely.

"How are you today?" I asked him.

"I am fine, I was wondering what you were doing after work today." Jack told me.

"Depends on what you mean by after, I only have to set up the new backdrop. After hours or after my duties for today?" Jack laughed somewhat.

"After hours." He replied. Okay, good. I nervously watched Christine go by with the patron Raoul De Chagny. Erik would be furious, he had strictly told her she could not court, and there she was, running around behind his back. Childhood friends, catching up on thing, blegh, what a vixen. I had lost all respect for Christine. Masquerading around as an innocent little ballerina turned Prima Donna over night. Ugh, that infernal boy wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't been up on that stage singing. She wouldn't have been singing if it weren't for Erik. There were more deserving people on this Opera House than her, silly ballet rat.

"Something wrong, Constance?" Jack asked. I snapped out of my hateful state and looked at my friend.

"No, but I'm not busy tonight." I told him, Jack smiled, happy.

"How about dinner tonight, with me?" He asked, well I was just getting invitations all over today. What, did I suddenly get beautiful overnight?

"Of course, I would love to. Where?" I asked.

"The café down the street, where we met." He replied. I smiled and nodded. We went on to the stage the stage hands had my back drop.

"EASY WITH THAT!" I yelled running over, I grabbed the dropping corner, someone would've most likely stepped on it and it would've been ruined. And I would've murdered somebody….

"Everything is fine, lassie." Joseph told me. I glared at the alcoholic. He was jesting about my origins. He took my warning and backed off. I smiled and helped the rest of the stage hands get the backdrop up above the stage. All that took about an hour and a half, the drunken ones falling over one too many times to survive a verbal lashing from me, the sober ones scared for their lives at my anger. Sometimes they compared my rage with the Phantom's, saying I was a close second on the spook meter.

I entered the art studio, Erik stood there, taking my breathe away in his god like appearance. He was leaning against the wall, looking down, his arms crossed over his chest. I don't know what it was about him. But just looking at him gave me goose bumps.

"Ready to go?" Erik asked, I nodded and Erik opened the door to the hallways leading down below the Opera house. I smiled and followed him.

"Make sure you take only the steps I do." Erik told me, I nodded and watched him keenly, taking his exact steps. Copying him wasn't exactly the hardest thing. It was simple, I think Erik was just making it easy for me. We walked down the spiraling staircase. The cold wind blowing up from the bottom made the torches hiss and waver, threaten to go out. I looked to Erik. He was casting a glance over his shoulder at me.

"If the torches go out, I'll still be able to see. I'll be able to guide you, don't worry." He told me, I nodded. Guide me. You already were, Erik.

We came down to the lake, the lake Christine told me about. And there was the gondola. The black gondola adorned by skulls. Christine had told me of everything, including what lies under my friend's mask. I had nearly cried in sympathy. My mother had told me about someone who had come to Ireland, a freak show, with a display called Devil's Child. Mother was in her twenties then. She told me of how the small boy was beaten and abused by his master, just because he was imperfect. Poor soul. He most likely died there. Alone, knowing no love or compassion. I had cried then too.

"Constance, are you alright?" Erik asked me, grasping my lower arm gently.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, I have this habit of getting lost in my thoughts." I told him, "Second time today, sorry." I told him. Erik nodded, those lovely blue eyes shining strongly in the torch light, taking my breathe away. No doubt, I was in love with him, but could I make him love me? He was in love with Christine, and I could tell. I pushed the thought of a relationship with him away. No way he was going to trade a beautiful, delicate, Swedish soprano, for a rugged, average, some-what mean spirited Irish painter.

We were just friends. I frowned, how many men have I loved, when we were just friends? Too many, and all too often, I had been invited to their wedding with a beautiful talented pretty little thing. Often asked to speak for them and wish them good luck with a life long marriage. All the while fighting tears. This hasn't happened to me more than once, just once and I never loved again. Until Erik. Until, that devilishly handsome, dark, mysterious, lovely, gentlemanly, dreadful, angel voiced man came into my life. He made me love again. He made me love him and he didn't even realize it.

I got into the gondola with Erik's help and he pushed off, guiding the gondola through the water with expertise. I looked around us.

"What are some of your other talents. Constance?" Erik asked me. I craned my head back to look at him, he smiled and laughed.

"I certainly hope you don't count that as a talent, Constance." Erik said. I smiled.

"Its not, don't worry. I can only paint, can't act, can't sing, I look like a duck dancing on stage." I told him. Erik laughed again.

"Are you sure, have you tried any instrument, or writing music or even writing stories?" He asked in return.

"Yes to the instrument, piano forte, poor thing." I replied. Erik had a good hearted laugh on that one.

"Writing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, only pictures, not words." I told him, we lurched forward as we hit shore. Erik leapt onto the land and helped me out.

"Well, what you are good at, you are phenomenal. Some of the backdrops I've seen by you are absolutely stunning. Some things I can't do better at myself." Erik told me.

"Have you ever thought of trying to get any work published?" Erik asked as we sat down in the makeshift dining room. I snorted and started to laugh.

"In today's world, they hear its by a woman and they'll laugh, probably just throw the piece away." I told him. Erik shook his head.

"Would you like to?" Erik asked me. I nodded. He tilted his head forward a bit.

"I have some friends in the art community, if you would like me to, I could pull a few strings, possibly get you in a museum." Erik told me, I stared at him in awe.

"Why?" I asked him. Erik laughed somewhat, smiling that smile of his.

"You're a good friend, one of few that I have. You are a type of blessing for a disfigured old man in a world like this." Erik told me.

"You don't look old." I told him. Erik laughed, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose I may be older than I look, Constance." He replied. "What type of wine do you drink?" Erik asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not really picky." Erik stood from his seat across from me. He went around the corner. The sound of glass clinking followed. Erik returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He set one in front of me and pulled the cork, pouring me half a glass.

"Thanks you." I told him.

"Uh, I hate to say this, but if I go for more than four glasses, please, stop me." Erik asked. I nodded, used to that, my father was trying to cut back when I was young. He died a few years ago, drowned in a puddle in the alley next to his favorite tavern. I didn't want the same to happen to my friend.

"So, how old were you when you started to travel with your friend?" Erik asked.

"Nineteen." I told him, I was twenty three now.

"I remember the day you came, come to think of it." Erik told me, searching deep in his memory, looking for the blur of red hair that was me on my first day.

"You do?" I asked, Erik smiled and laughed.

"All too clearly, you slapped Joseph Buquet across the face, called him a drunken pig in your mother language, and ran right by me without even knowing it. You Constance know how to catch a person's attention." Erik said in a matter of fact tone. I smiled, laughing as I brought the glass of wine to my lips. Erik smiled. Something came to my mind.

"Erik, I fell on the street a few days ago, I had called someone a few names in my mother language, a man came up to me, asking if I needed help picking up my things, spoke Irish perfectly. Was that you?" I asked him. Erik looked at me, a bit surprised.

"Quite an intelligent one aren't you, Constance?" He asked, telling me it was indeed him on the street.

"I wouldn't give myself too much credit." I told him. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? You are, quite intelligent. Smarter than most people in the theater above our head. Definitely smarter than the new mangers, Lord knows how those two made it through life." Erik said, I giggled.

"I don't think anyone does, not excluding themselves." I told him, Erik laughed again.

"I suppose you don't want to sit here and talk all day. I heard you making plans with Jacques for tonight, I would presume you would want to get to those plans." Erik said, standing. I did just wanted to sit there, forever and talk with this charming masked man. But I couldn't refuse, I didn't want him finding out. He may leave me and never speak to me again.

Erik left the dining room without me saying I wanted to eat lunch. I sat in the dining room alone. Twirling the glass somewhat. I sighed, looking around me, looking up, I saw that the ceiling faded away into the black of the underground cavern. I gave a shudder, wondering just how far below I was.

"You get used to it." Erik told me. I jumped, knocking the wine glass over jumping up before the red wine could get on my work trousers.

"Terribly sorry, Constance!" Erik exclaimed slightly. I looked at him.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry, I just ruined your table clothe." I said, picking the wine glass up. Erik picked up the wine glasses and just pulled the table clothe off the table, setting the glasses back on the table. He got the wine and poured me another half glass.

"There all better. I hope you like lunch, its an Irish dish, I thought I could give you a taste of home. Granted, it may not be as good as what someone in your motherland makes, but I hope you like it." Erik told me, disappearing around the corner and coming with two bowls.

"Irish potato soup." Erik told me, giving me a bowl and sitting down across from me. I waited until he started to eat to eat myself, it was just something I did, I never knew why. Bringing the spoon to my lips, I blew gently and took the first bite. The lovely taste of home washed over my tongue.

"Dear God, Erik that is phenomenal!" I told him. Erik laughed.

"Thank you, Constance." He said coolly. I smiled and went for another bite.

Before I knew it, the clock struck three, I had been down in the catacombs talking with Erik for three or so hours. I looked up as the third chime went off.

"I should be getting you back, shouldn't I?" Erik asked, standing from his arm chair in the study. I huffed and stood from the couch opposing him. I didn't want to go, but I had to, I had to stay true to my promise to Jack.

"I must say, Constance, I enjoyed my afternoon with you, we should do this more often. Just us friends." I giggled.

"I would love to." I told him.

"Wednesday of next week, Constance?" Erik asked. That long? Erik you are simply torturing me. I didn't say that, but I nodded.

"Of course." Erik smiled and lead me to the gondola, after that, up the spiral steps, and to the secret door leading to art studio. There we stood, saying our farewells.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Constance. I'll be here to help you with the next backdrop. I've neglected you." Erik told me.

"Oh silly Erik, its my job. I'm fine." I told him smiling.

"Constance, I insist." Erik told me. I giggled again.

"Fine." I told him. Erik smiled, turned and walked down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

"Oh, Erik." I muttered, entering the art studio, grabbing my bag, I left the Opera House, and went to my apartment to get ready for my night.

**A/N: Give a few good reviews and I'll update quicker! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the apartment, several children ran by giggling mischievously. I bent and picked one of the girls up, she squealed in delight as I set her on my hip, bouncing her.

"What trouble are you getting into today, Caroline?" I asked her, the girl smiled and rest her head within the mass of curls that rested on my shoulder. She giggled, I smiled and set her down, the five year old ran to catch up with her siblings.

"Monica!" I heard the Mistress of the house yell. Monica was the house keeper, the poor little thing was overworked. Not that her employers were bad people, it was just she had to take care of a family of six plus me. I went into the parlor, seeing the Mistress. A woman in her late twenties, heavy with her fifth child, due any day now actually. She was ridden to either bed or the couch. She chose the couch so she could interact with everyone.

She looked flushed and uncomfortable, poor thing. I put my bag down and approached her. Elena looked at me and her chocolate brown eyes brightened several notches.

"Oh Constance, thank the Lord you're here. Monica is busy, could you help me get up to the bathroom so I can get a quick bath?" She asked I nodded and offered her my hand. Her husband's family always had large, heavy babies, coming hand in hand with extremely hard pregnancies. Elena took my hand and I pulled her up gently. She smiled as she waddled across the room.

"Edward said that Caroline would be our LAST but we've had two after her. My back can't take much more of this…" Elena told me. I frowned, it was true, I had came before the last child was born. Two pregnancies, she nearly died the last one, I couldn't believe Edward had talked her into a fifth. What did he know, he was hardly around anyways.

Its made me feel bad moving out. Monica couldn't do everything and Elena needed help herself. I sighed, helping the pregnant woman up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Would you mind getting me a fresh dress and corset, Constance?" Elena asked. I went to turn, but saw Monica already making her way down to the master bedroom.

"I've been invited to dinner with a friend of mine." I told Elena. She gave me an interested coo in return.

"His name?" She asked from behind the dressing curtains.

"Jacques Delsonier" I told her. I heard the older woman laugh a little.

"Where at, Constance?" She asked. I leaned against the wall, folding my arms over my shoulders. I gave a huff.

"A café down the street from The Populaire. Nothing fancy, he is just a stage hand of course, they don't get paid much." I told her. She laughed a little, one of those sad laughs, the ones that you utter when remembering a lovely, sad memory. Poor girl.

"You'll be alright? I need to be getting ready myself." I told her.

"I'm fine Constance, go have fun, Monica will be here to help me." Elena told me, she was also telling me not to settle down too quick, I could tell by the tone in her voice.

I turned and went to my room, the attic, a surprisingly spacious area with everything finished, so I had a room the size of the entire house. I splashed water on my face, neck and shoulders. Taking off my work clothes, I got into a simple corset and then a plain green dress. I slid on my nicest shoes, spritzing some perfume on my neck and exposed chest. I went down the stairs, feeling odd in a dress, used to my comfy work clothes. I stepped down onto the first floor, Caroline stood there in awe. "You look so PRETTY!" She yelled, obviously not used to my dress either. She ran off giggling in amusement.

"Lord, Constance, at least do something with your hair." Monica's voice said from behind me. I turned and she pulled me to her quarters.

"Here, use these combs to put those wild curls of yours in place." She insisted, opening her drawers and sitting me down in front of her small vanity mirror as she pulled back my dark red curls and placed the combs in place. I looked at Monica.

"I'm not really trying to impress him, its just dinner between friends." I told her, she smiled and winked.

"Then why are you wearing your best dress and that expensive perfume Mistress got you for your birthday?" She asked. I smiled, why, I was only friends with Jacques, right? I was chasing after Erik, right? But Erik was chasing after Christine…. It would be a waste of my time. I'd at least give Jacques a chance. No harm in doing so. I simply shrugged.

"I need to go, I'll be late." I told Monica, she nodded and let me leave. I walked down the street. Seeing the café and Jacques outside waiting for me. I put on my best smile and approached him. Jack, turned facing me. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"You look lovely, Constance." He told me. I smiled.

"Thank you Jack." I told him, secretly I wondered what I could do if I was really trying to impress a man, spending hours on my hair and make-up, putting my outfit together, wondering if I could knock a man off his feet.

I shook the thought away as we entered the warm café, I was greeted by the scent of hot chocolate mixing and bread baking. Jack lead us to a table in the farthest end of the café. Small, nubby candles were the only source of light. It was quiet, the hum of the chatter and the clanking of the glassware was a small background noise.

"I remember the only way I could see you out of everyone was that hair of yours." Jack said, smiling fondly. I smiled.

"It doesn't stand out that much." I told him. Wrapping a curl around my finger.

"In a world where blonde is beautiful, yes, but, it's a refreshing change." Jack told me. I blushed somewhat. We could make a good couple… I would see just how good a couple we would make in the future.

Returning home, I was greeted by Monica and Elena. They both wanted to know how my night went. "Tell us everything, dear." Elena told me, grabbing my hand and taking me over to the couch as fast as a nine month pregnant woman could, she sat me down and Monica came with tea.

"It was fun. Jack and I just ate dinner and talked. Nothing too life changing." I told them, a smile on my face.

"Oh, but my dear, it is just the beginning of the change. I assure you!" Elena told me. I laughed, folding my hands in my lap, toying with the fabric.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Monica asked.

"We just talked like old friends. He asked me about my painting. He said something about my hair standing out, he likes it. He says it a refreshing change. Other things, his own dreams when he got out of the Opera House" Elena giggled at my tale. She patted my hand.

"See, love, he's wooing you. Making you feel good. Open your heart. You'll see." She told me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and giving me a light squeeze.

"Elena, are you coming to bed?" Edward called from the room across the house. Elena stood up with Monica's and my own help and waddled on to bed. I smiled, feeling all too girlish.

"Well, I need to get to bed. Good Night, Monica." The black haired woman nodded and retreated to her own quarters. Lighting a candle I climbed the stairs going into my room. I got my nightgown. I changed and went to bed. Dreaming of a world where everyone in my life was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was your dinner with Jacques?" Erik asked as he entered the art room. I looked at him from a sketch I was working on while I ate my lunch.

"It was good. Dinner with a friend." I told him, Erik smiled charmingly, I looked down to make sure he didn't see my blushing cheeks. "Dinner with a friend, that's not what Jacques is calling it. 'Dinner with the most amazing woman in the world.' That's what he's telling his friends. I think he's looking for more out of you than just a friendship, Constance." Erik told me. I looked at him.

"Really, he must have low expectations then to think that I'm the most amazing woman in the world" Erik laughed.

"You are quite the charming young lady, you don't think so?" Obviously not charming enough, since I can't get you to stop chasing after Christine…

"If I'm so charming then why did the man I loved in Ireland marry another woman?" I asked him in return. Erik looked at me in a sort of understanding. So he knew Christine was with Raoul.

"They were blind." He said. Then so are you, my friend… I shrugged.

"I believe you and Jacques would make a lovely couple." Erik told me. I shrugged. Erik's look changed to an odd one. I returned to my sketch and started to shadow the face I was drawing.

"Anyone in specific you're drawing, Constance?" Erik asked, I shook my head, though the drawing did resemble my first love strongly. I didn't tell him that. Maybe I should listen to Erik. Maybe I should go with Jacques, but Christine wasn't going to go to the Phantom though, he needed to be happy.

There was a knock, Erik uttered a curse and bolted through the doorway in the wall and it closed shut behind him. I pouted, our conversation interrupted.

"Come in." I said after a few seconds. Jacques came in. My frown changed to a smile. He returned it handsomely, actually making my heart skip a beat. Maybe I should.

"Hello, Jack." I told him. He nodded and sat down.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Well, seems like you already are, so why not?" I asked, teasing a bit, Jack's smile widened a bit as he pulled out a sandwich.

"How has you're day been so far?" He asked me before taking a bite. I put my own lunch down and closed my sketch pad.

"Good I guess, nothing too eventful. Has the casting for Il Muto came out yet? Were the managers stupid enough to cast Carlotta if so?" I asked. Jack frowned and nodded. I looked to the wall. Erik must have already known. I frowned and sighed heavily.

"I really wished they would listen to him. If they did there would be less incidents. Ugh, idiots." I replied. Jack shushed me.

"What?" I asked.

"They could hear you! You could get fired." He hissed at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No they wouldn't there isn't a better artist in Paris than me, they'd be crawling to me begging me to come back once they see what amateurs call themselves artists." I replied. Jack laughed. I smiled.

"I heard through the grape vine that you said I was the 'most amazing woman in world.' What are you thinking?" I asked him. Jack smiled.

"Who told you that?" I gave him a wink.

"You are." He told me, his voice lowering dramatically. Lulling me slowly. I smiled, being charmed.

"You are the most fun woman I've met. You're bold and beautiful. Charming." Jack told me softly. Maybe I should stop chasing Erik. I wouldn't be unhappy with Jack. He was fun, wonderful, one of the only men who noticed me.

"I am?" I asked quietly. Jack laughed, smiling and nodded. I blushed heavily, Jack laughed again, he leaned in suddenly and kissed me. I was froze for a moment. Then I melted into him. Replying almost hungrily. Jack pulled back, beaming. I was smiling immensely I couldn't stop. Laughing a little.

"Happy with yourself I presume?" He asked. I blushed an even deeper red.

"Maybe." I said, my voice heightening in pitch a little, Jack laughed, giving me a wink. I giggled a little. We didn't even finish our lunch. We just talked.

His lunch ended soon and I was left frowning, until Erik came in. My face went to shock, Erik was laughing at the expression on my face.

"You didn't see?" I asked him.

"See what?" He asked, I gave a sigh of relief. Glad Erik didn't see me kiss Jack. I shook my head and went to the background.

"I heard Carlotta singing, did the managers really disobey me?" He asked. I frowned.

"Sadly. Why not just scare her off or something, do something a bit more drastic than just drop MY backdrops on her. By the way. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! They're too good to be dropped on her!" I hissed at him. Erik smiled and picked up a paint brush, starting on a lamp on a bedside table in the room we were painting.

"Trust me, I've tried. But I have something nasty planned that will ruin her career." Erik told me. I almost frowned, I wished he didn't have to be so mean for the Opera House to be successful. But if Carlotta refused to leave, then he had to.

"Can I know or is that strict Phantom business?" I asked him. He laughed.

"You'll find out if they don't change that casting." Erik told me, so strict Phantom business it was. Fine, I could live with that. Didn't want to know anyways...

"So have you thought about my offer with the museum?" He asked, I nodded and turned to look at him.

"I want you to look at the pictures I'm thinking about and tell me which ones would do the best." I told him. Erik turned to me, and nodded.

"Are they here? I could take a look at them now if you want." He told me. I nodded and went to my bag, kneeling I opened the latches and pulled out a folder I had. I gave it to Erik and he opened it, going to the wall and sitting down, beginning to flip through my pictures.

I returned to the back drop and added detail to the curtains.

"Constance?" I heard the familiar soprano voice of Christine, I fought a grimace. Erik froze. I stomped at him and he got up and was out of the room in a blink of an eye. I went to the door and pulled it open. Those annoying doe eyes looked up at me.

"What is it, I'm working." I told her quietly. She looked stunned at my harshness.

"You should be practicing your voice or something." I told her, walking away from the door. I went back to the backdrop.

"I haven't heard from my Angel in a while Constance." I ground my teeth.

"I wonder why, a few weeks ago, I strictly remember you saying the Angel of Music told you not to court or you would lose him. Remember, Christine?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice from raising in agitation.

"But I'm n-"

"You ARE! You've been running around with that pretty rich boy ever since Hannibal. So don't try to keep up that annoying innocent act around me, Christine Daae!" I hissed at her, turning to face the stupid little soprano. Christine's lower lip trembled and tears made her eyes glassy. I probably just enraged Erik, but I didn't really give a damn. Christine ran out of the room, probably to go cry to Raoul.

"What. Was. That?" I heard Erik's dangerously calm voice. I turned, seeing him behind the backdrop.

"Well," I paused to give a sigh. "That was a warning. She isn't listening to you, Erik. And if you want to get angry with me, then so be it." I told him. Erik toyed with the folder in his hand.

"I am not angry. I will speak to her about that boy. She will listen. I am her Angel of Music after all." Erik told me, meeting my eyes.

Erik, you're such a fool. But no matter how much other men distract me from you, I will always love you.

"I need to be off. I'll look at your pictures tonight and see what I think. Good day to you, Constance." Erik told me and left. I exhaled through my nostrils in stress. He was going to be destroyed. Something told me. My heart told me. And O'Rally's believe in their hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Jack and I had started to court. I was painting in the art studio. There was a knock and the door opened. A pair of arms wrapped around me and Jack rested his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck just below my jaw. I smiled and put my brush down.

"You work so hard for an artist." Jack told me. I laughed a little and turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely. He rocked us gently. I smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked him, he never acted so fluffy. He frowned slightly, pressing gentle kiss to my lips.

"I have to leave, my mother is sick, and my family isn't sure if she is going to live." Jack told me. I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I hope your mother makes it. When are you leaving?" I asked him. Jack smiled a bit, kissing me again.

"I came to work today to say bye. I'll write you." He told me. I nodded and kissed him, Jack hugged me and started to leave.

"I don't want to leave." He said. I smiled.

"I appreciate it, but your family needs you more, go." I told him, this time Jack frowned and nodded.

"Alright." He said, kissing my forehead, he left and I went back to work, praying for his safe trip and his mother's health. The trap door opened and Erik came in.

"Your lover gone?" He asked bitterly, he looked as bad as he sounded. His arms crossed over his chest, he was in his Phantom attire and he wore a scowl on his face. I gave him a look, heaving a sigh.

"Erik, don't take your anger out on me or the rest of the Opera House for other peoples' mistakes." I hissed at him.

"And yes, Jack is gone, why?" A spark of hope in my heart was inspired by his possible jealousy. He heaved a sigh.

"Because you have been busy with him lately, we don't talk that often anymore." Erik told me, I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Erik. Would you like to do something?" I asked him. He leaned against the wall, giving me a look.

"I wanted to ask you about one of the pictures you gave me to look over." I looked at him worriedly.

"Why?" I asked. He remained emotionless.

"I'm just curious of the origins. But you're working and you'll be done in a few hours." I sighed.

"Why don't you dine with me tonight?" Erik asked me. I mentally did a backflip of joy, but I scowled myself, I was courting Jack! Erik was in love with Christine, why would he bother with me. We were friends.

"Sure, what time do I need to come down?" I asked him, Erik heaved a sigh, seeming to calming down. I wanted to kiss him SO BAD! I was lying to myself! I loved Erik! I wanted to save him from Christine's selfishness! I had to! I just didn't know how, though, how do I get him off of someone so beautiful. Someone so seemingly perfect!

"You can come down when you're down with your shift; we can keep each other company for a few hours." He told me. I nodded.

"I'll have to tell Elena that I was invited to dinner, I don't want her to worry in her state." I told him. Erik shook his head.

"You could pay a stable boy to take a message." I looked at him oddly. He was hurting on the inside; he had been since the night of Il Muto. He had told me that the murder of Joseph Buquet was out of self-defense. He was acting weird since then. I wanted to cry for him, he seemed, broken.

"Erik, are you alright?" I asked him, put my stuff down and approached him. Erik took a step back.

"I'll tell you at dinner." He told me. I gave him a hurt look. Erik returned to me an equally hurt look. I turned my face back to the backdrop and picked my brush up and went back to work.

"I'll see you at dinner." He told me almost coldly. I frowned, tears welling in my eyes. They eventually fell and I sat down against the wall.

"Oh, Erik, why do you have to be so blind? I love you with everything I have, and you constantly chase after Christine. Can't you see?" I muttered quietly, burying my face in my hands. I gave a quiet moan. The angst that had been building up since I fell in love with Erik finally became overbearing.

How did I fall in love with a man who attacked me when we first met, tried my patients and threatened me? Who was chasing after a stupid little selfish, scared soprano who was constantly hiding behind a eighteen year old boy who believed he could protect his _precious_ Christine from an all seeing Opera Ghost in HIS Opera House? Who did they think they were, it was their fault all this was happening! If Christine and Raoul were never here, Erik and I could be together! And he wouldn't be hurting! Erik wouldn't be taking his frustration out on me and the things that are close to his heart if Christine weren't acting like such A LITTLE BRAT! She owed Erik EVERYTHING SHE NOW HAD! Rage began to build up inside me and I gave an outraged scream and grabbed the small table that was at my side and sent it flying across the room and it splintered.

My rage still wasn't subsided I turned and struck the wall. A sharp pain shot up my hand and I felt a crack in my wrist. I gave a cry and clutched my hand. The door opened and Mme. Giry came in, she was in pure shock.

"Constance, what on Earth are you doing?" She asked, walking across the room to me. I was collapsed on the ground, clutching my hand to my chest. I looked up to her.

"It isn't fair what is happening to him, and I have to sit here and watch him suffer because of her and it's tearing me apart. Madame Giry, I can't take it!" I told her. Madame Giry took my shoulder.

"Come with me child." I stood up and walked with her. Eyes watched us as we walked across the stage and towards Mme. Giry's quarters. She sat me down and took my hand, gently bending it this way and that.

"Your hand is merely sprained. I take it by what you said in the art studio that you have met Erik?" Mme. Giry asked. I looked at her with tearful eyes and nodded.

"I love him, I am hopelessly in love with him. I'm tired of standing by and watching him hurt because Christine can't realize that she owes Erik everything she has. Christine and Raoul wouldn't even be together if she weren't on that stage that night! She wouldn't be on that stage if he hadn't scared Carlotta off and if he hadn't taught her to sing! I wouldn't be so torn up if she just loved him back, or just give him what she owed him! I can't stand to sit here and watch her run around with Raoul and pretend like SHE IS DOING NOTHING WRONG!" I couldn't contain my rage, I hated to say it, but I realized later that I loved the rush that the rage gave me as it roared through my veins.

"CONSTANCE! CALM DOWN! You are acting like Erik! I hate to use such a metaphor, but it's true! You see how he is! He is alone and miserable, it's because of how angry the man is!" She stood up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He has a right!" I cried, standing up. "Do you know the misery he had to endure?" I asked her.

"Yes! Constance, I saved him from that Freak Show! And yes he has a right, but he can't just take his rage out on everything around him!" Mme. Giry yelled at me. I stopped, sitting back down, feeling like a small child.

"I understand your stress." Mme. Giry told me, taking my good hand. She tucked my disheveled hair behind my ear.

"We just have to work something out. I know you are a clever girl. You can think of something." Mme. Giry told me. I looked at her from my lap.

"Are you sure?" I asked, Mme. Giry smiled in a maternal way and nodded. I heaved a heavy, shaky sigh and closed my eyes, tears still spilling from my eyes. Mme. Giry wiped my tears away.

"Just calm down, we'll be fine. We can work things out." Mme. Giry told me. I nodded. Once I was under control, I went back to the art studio and worked until the end of my shift.


	8. Chapter 8

I was putting my stuff away delicately, waiting for Erik to come; I moved my hand wrong and cried out, clutching my wrist again.

"What's wrong?" I heard Erik's voice behind me. I jumped, my eyes wide, looking around the room, there were a few splinters of wood left from the table in the floor, but nothing other than that and my wrist to show that I had lost my temper.

"My wrist, I sprained it, thankfully it wasn't my good hand so I can still paint." I told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be around to help you." Erik told me. I nodded. Erik turned around and left through the trap door and I followed. We walked silently down through the catacombs. I watched him nervously. Then gave a shaky sigh.

"I had Madame Giry send a stable boy to your land lady's home; he came back with the message for you to take your time. Elena must think you're with Jacques." Erik said. I looked to the ground. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I just couldn't find the courage to force the words beyond my lips. Erik seemed to sense my stress.

"What's bothering you, Constance?" He asked, turning. I grabbed my upper arm insecurely and looked away from him, nervous. He took a step closer to me.

"If that's your way of hiding whatever is bothering you it was a terrible attempt." He told me. I looked, down, then back up at him.

"It's complicated." I told him. He gave a sigh

"You'll have plenty of time to explain it to me when we get to my home. I won't let you leave until you tell me what is eating at you, Constance." He told me. That concerned me, Erik hardly ever joked now-a-days, so there was a good chance he was being serious. Erik helped me into the boat and he took off. He looked down on me in an interrogative look. I shuddered, Erik looked away.

"So are you going to tell me now or later?" Erik asked. I looked back up at him. I stuttered stupidly.

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid." I said, gently cradling my good hand to my chest. Erik took a left instead of a right. I looked up at him in curiosity.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, slightly afraid that he was going to kill me and that this entire theory of our friendship was merely an elaborate plan to gain my trust and kill me easier.

"Just a ride, Constance. I can see the fear in your eyes, your safe. I promise." He told me. I looked to the water, still unsure.

"What are you afraid of?" Erik asked. I looked back to him, then to the walls around us. A chill went down my spine at the graphic statues. I swallowed.

_Come on! You can tell him! What do you have to lose? _ I told myself. _My dignity. _I reminded myself somberly. I heaved I sigh.

"I- I'm afraid of rejection." I whispered quietly. Erik stopped the boat. My heart thundered in my chest, sounding like a drum. The blood in roaring in my ears couldn't have been louder. I swore Erik heard it.

"Of your paintings?" He laughed, "Constance, you are phenomenal! Why would I reject your paintings?" I let him believe I was afraid that my pictures weren't good enough. I couldn't tell him. I balled my hands into tight fists, my nails biting into the flesh of my palms. I had to control myself. I couldn't let the stress resulting from my cowardice get the best of me.

"Right." I said quietly. I masked my distress and looked up to him, squaring my jaw. "Now it's your turn to tell, what's eating at you?" I asked him. Erik gave a heavy sigh and stopped the boat again, actually sitting down in front of me in the gondola.

"It is Christine. On the night of Il Muto, she ran up to the roof with Raoul. She confessed her love to him and begged for him to take her away and protect her from… me. Constance, I'm not sure if I can take this." He said, his voice breaking, I looked up at him in rage. Erik looked shocked. I ground my teeth, trying to stay under control. I started to breathe a bit heavily. Tears slid down my cheeks.

"Why can't you see this?" I asked him quietly, not lifting my head to look him in the face. It wasn't just Christine who was outraging me so. It was also Erik's foolishness and blindness.

"Constance, what do you mean?" He asked. OH HIS OBLIVIOSNESS AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME!

"I'm going to tell you. I'm afraid of your rejection. I am so madly in love with you and watching you waste away and toil in rage and pain because this little ignorant CHILD is too afraid to give you what you deserve, to give you all that you ask when it really isn't that much. She is too selfish to make that sacrifice. To give you what she owes you. Ever since I met you you've been so caught up in a girl that is too naïve and so scared that she doesn't want anything to do with you. You've been missing out on something that could change your entire life. I haven't shied away from you, not once! Christine has run away from you and you are still senselessly chasing after her! I was so outraged this afternoon that I threw the table across the room, destroying it and I was still so angry I hit the bloody wall I was so outraged, I sprained my wrist because of that!" I ranted calmly and quietly. Erik said nothing, did nothing. How could he still be so idiotic?

"You can take me back if you want to or do whatever you wish. I'm just glad I got that off my chest. I probably ruined any chance of saving you. I do care, but what happens after this will not be my fault, I have shared my feelings, you know there is a possible alternate route. Erik, I do pray that you get your head cleared." I told him. Erik stood wordlessly.

"Why?" He whispered hoarsely. I looked up at him, genuine tears welling in my eyes, what was he talking about.

"Why what?" I asked in return. Erik looked down at me, seemingly becoming the man he was when he attacked me.

"Why do you…_love _me? Everyone else hates me. Everyone in this Opera House, my own mother, everyone in this world hates me but you? What do you see in this monster?" He asked quietly, heartbreakingly.

"I see no monster, I only see a man. Erik I see you, I have come to know you, that amazingly annoying playful man that helped me paint half my backdrops! Erik I know you, no monster, no Phantom, no Opera Ghost! You are a man, no matter what you have been told, no matter what you have been shown, you are human. And along the way, there will be angels, and there will be demons, and sometimes, they may seem the exact opposite of what they appear to be, sometimes the angels aren't as obvious as they should be." I told him, a tear went down his face.

"What about Jacques?" He asked I swallowed. I knew he would ask about that. I loved Jacques, but, he was a brother, not a lover. I looked to my lap and shook my head.

"He's more a brother to me than anything. I don't know what to do." I said quietly in a type of defeat. Erik came back down, amazing how we didn't tip over the gondola, he encased my hands with his.

"I can't just stop loving one person and go into a relationship with another, Constance. I know rejection, and it is a feeling I would never put on you, I know a man like me doesn't deserve this, but just give me a while and then we'll see where this goes. How does that sound?" He asked me gently. I looked up at him, tears brimming in my eyes and overflowing, Erik reached my tears away.

"I think we should take a rain check for dinner tonight." Erik told me, I agreed. Erik stood and took up the pole, turning us around with expertize and took me back to the other side of the lake. He led me up to the art studio without a word and I left, giddy as can be.


	9. Chapter 9

I was working on the back drop in the art studio, Erik came in, I looked at him and smiled, letting my brush fall away from the canvas.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked him. Erik merely took off his cloak, followed by his suit jacket and vest, leaving his white dress shirt.

"No, just here to help you, have you contacted Jacques?" He asked, I frowned and shook my head.

"No, it's weird, I thought he was going to write me, but it's been two weeks and I haven't heard anything from him… I'm worried Erik." I told him. Erik gave a hum of a reply.

"Perhaps he is just busy with his family. They did migrate to America and leave him behind." Erik told me. I nodded, going back to painting. Erik made a choked sound, I looked at him in wild worry, he was pale. That was when I remembered I was doing the entry scene for Don Juan Triumphant.

"They're performing my Opera?" He asked in shock. I hesitated to tell him that I had overheard the managers talking that they were not going to perform it correctly.

"Y-yes, but…not the way you intended…." I told him quietly. Erik went from pale to red in a matter of seconds. My heart stopped for a moment. It was times like these when I feared him. I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Erik, calm down, don't hurt anyone, please!" I begged him softly; he glared into my eyes with all the rage in the world. But yet it quickly dispersed, his lovely metallic blue eyes softening. He took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've worked on this Opera my entire life. I can't just be calm when I have learned that they are going to perform it wrong intentionally. I'm sorry Constance… I almost hurt you." He told me, he went to the ground and I followed him, kneeling in front of my friend.

"Constance, I'm not sure what I can do. I don't want to threaten my own Opera. I can't." He told me, devastated. I frowned; he was so close to his dream he could almost touch it. I quickly thought, trying to offer him a plan.

"You may not have to threaten it, maybe if you did something to actually help the managers, perhaps they'll perform Don Juan Triumphant right." I told him Erik looked at me with the fire of gratefulness burning in his eyes.

"Yes! That could work! Thank you Constance!" He said, gathering his evening dress and leaving through the trap door, I watched it close.

"Bye." I whispered. The door opened and in came Raoul. He was glaring at me. I stood to become eye level with him, quite short he was.

"Are you really helping him after what he's done?" He asked with poison riddling his voice. I glared back at him.

"He did what he did because of you and Christine." I hissed, he laughed, as though I had told a not so funny joke.

"Why are you protecting him? There is a price on his head. It would reap a handsome reward. If you turn him in, I myself will add on a few thousand francs on top of that. You could get out of that house you're living in now. I know you're living in the attic because all of the rooms are filled with ungrateful spoiled children. I can imagine how hard it is to focus on your painting with all that ruckus." He walked into the room and picked up my sketchbook, flipping through it.

"Such wasted talent, I could buy you a home, and perhaps even put in a few good words for you to a friend of mine. This friend has a very high place in the art society, and as you may know, the de Chagneys are a very respected family. I can get you anything you want. Only if you turn in the Phantom of the Opera." He told me, his voice smooth and charming. Yet I didn't fall for it. My rage burned; giving everything I saw a red haze. I punched him in the face with my good hand, the satisfying crunch his nose breaking and my joints popping reached my ears.

"You think you can bribe me?" I hissed and grabbed his collar, throwing him to the wall. I got in his face, breathing heavy with rage, he winced every time my breathe hit his face.

"He doesn't even want you pretty little Christine anymore. He has a much more suitable woman on his arm. So if protecting Christine is the only reason you are doing this, then back off you ignorant child." I grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him across the art studio, the rage giving me almost impossible strength, I roughly jerked open the door and threw the young patron out of the art studio; he hit the opposing wall.

"Back off you idiotic boy or you will regret what ensues in the future." I hissed and slammed the door shut. That was when I realized there was something terribly wrong with me. I was far too angry. I had never taken my rage out on a living thing ever! I collapsed to my knees and unleashed a scream. I was left panting, my heart pounding.

I was able to control myself for years. I had not lost my temper like that in ages. When I was teen, I was fifteen; I had torn up half my home because of how uncontrollable I was. I stood shakily and leaned against the wall. I wanted to pack my things and go home. I shook my head, I still packed my things though, activating the door to the catacombs, I entered, closing it behind me I walked down the passage way, I now knew every place of every trap on the way to Erik's home. Half way there I stopped and leaned against the railing and sat down on the ground.

What was wrong? Why was I suddenly so angry all over again? Erik was taking time to heal a bit and then we'd court, I had no reason to be so outraged. I searched my mind for something other than that. I found no solution.

I heard footsteps come towards me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Erik coming he noticed me and nearly dropped his torch. I sighed and looked away. Erik hurried over to me and kneeled.

"What on earth happened to you?" He asked, gently making me look at him. I met eyes with him and shook my head.

"I don't know, I thought it was just because I was watching you ache. But it's still here, it's happened before, I couldn't do anything to stop it, I just had to wait it out and it eventually disappeared. I have no idea what is wrong with me, Erik. I've become so angry that attacked de Chagney. I was able to throw him around like he was merely a doll. Erik, it scares me, terribly!" I told Erik, starting to cry. Erik helped me up to my feet and he walked me down to his home.

"Why don't I make us some tea and we just relax for a while, hmm?" Erik asked, I merely nodded, now, thankfully numb. Erik helped me into the gondola. Before I knew it I was in the lair. Erik hesitated to get out of the boat, but he eventually did, I stared into space, hugging my knees, resting my chin on their nubs. Erik bustled around the house by the lake, and then came back out. Seeing I was still in the boat he came over to me and gave my shoulders a bit of a shake.

"Constance, come on, I have the tea in the library." Erik told me. I nodded and stood. Erik assisted me out of the boat and I followed him to the library and we sat down in front of a fire. I made my tea absent mindedly and then zoned out, staring into the fire. I could feel Erik's worried gaze. This was going to scare him away! I snapped out of it a little and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So, what did you do?" I asked him.

"About the Opera? I lowered my salary and told them they could sell Box Five on the Grand Tier, they said they would hold up their end of the deal, that they were grateful and they apologized for the 'inconvenience.' The managers told me that the rehearsals would restart and they would perform everything right. Christine, despite it all, will sing the lead role. I don't want Carlotta ruining everything with that horrid voice of hers." Erik said. I nodded.

"Good, that means I can actually do well on painting the sets and not get in trouble. They out right told me to do a bad job! I hated it! It was a waste of my talent!" I told him. Erik's eyes seemed to brighten some as though he remembered something. He stood and left the room, coming back with a folder he opened it and laid three of my paintings out to me.

"I narrowed down the options to three; I want you to have the final decisions, they are your paintings after all." Erik told me. I studied them. Three paintings, one of a castle in Ireland, one of my mother's garden with Elena's children running around and one of the view from the top of the Opera Populaire. I pointed to that one.

"I think this is the best one, not many people get to see the view from up there, which is truly magnificent." I said, bringing the warm cup of tea to my lips and taking a drink. Erik nodded and gathered the other two paintings and left. He came back with my bundle of pictures and gave them to me. He took a large envelope and slid the Opera Populaire view in.

"What's the title?" He asked. I stopped. I never named them.

"Umm…" I gently strummed my cup.

"View of the Ages?" I asked more than said. Erik smiled and shrugged slightly, writing the title down on the lip of the envelope and sealing it.

"I'll deliver this to my friend tomorrow morning." He told me. I nodded as he set the envelope down on the table next to him.

"Erik, Raoul tried to bribe me into turning you in. That's why I attacked him. I just feel icky inside because of that." I told him. Erik didn't reply, but looked to the fire.

"I don't know. Maybe he just pushed you too far, have you had a rough life or anything unusual happen to you in the past? I mean for an average person, don't compare your past to mine." He said. I searched my memory.

"I lost my father when I was a child, but that couldn't have done it could it?" I asked him. Erik thought about it.

"I'm not sure. Depending on how strong you were when you were a child really depends on it. Were you?" He asked

"From what I remember yes." I replied to him. Erik remained in a thoughtful silence. Then stood and walked over to me.

"I'll think about it overnight, but until then, perhaps you should go back home." Erik told me. I nodded and set the cup down, standing.

"Thank you for the tea." I told him as he escorted me to the gondola and helped me in. He gave a charming smile.

"It was a pleasure, Constance." He replied and took me up to the surface. I tried to avoid running into anyone, but I heard Christine call my name, I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Constance! Raoul was found unconscious outside of the art studio! The doctor said his assailant had to be at least six and a half feet tall, did you hear or see anything?" She asked me, worried. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't been here half the day. Sorry Christine, is he awake?" I asked her, she nodded. My heart stopped, why hadn't he said anything?

"He can't remember anything, the doctor gave him something for it when he woke, but it hasn't helped." She told me. I frowned.

"I need to go, give Raoul my wishes for health, tell him I'm sorry he got hurt." I told her, leaving the Opera House, I hoped and prayed to God that wouldn't jolt any memories.


	10. Chapter 10

I was painting up on the top of Elena's home, it was almost dusk. On top of the building was an abandoned greenhouse that I had doctored up and made into an art studio while using it for its intended purpose. I couldn't tell you how many times I had painted my cute little garden. There was a loud thud outside of the greenhouse and I saw a tall figure outside, the darkness hiding their identity. My heart pounded. Whoever it was came towards the greenhouse. I was glued to the floor. They opened the door and the light revealed that it was Erik.

I gave him the hottest glare in hell. He laughed and made his was over to me, looking at the small flower bushes and such.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack." I hissed at him, Erik pulled a rose from his jacket pocket.

"First things first, I thought I would give one of these to someone who actually appreciated them, and secondly, women shouldn't use such foul language." He said playfully. I smiled, I couldn't be mad at him. I took the rose; it even had the black ribbon tied around it.

"It's lovely, Erik, thank you." I told him. Erik offered me a loving smile. He came around to study my painting. It was my pet cat. The feline was rolling around in the dirt both in reality and the picture. I had planted catnip for Her Majesty and she was quite enjoying it now. Erik smiled. My heart stopped. God, he was happy! It made me want to soar over Paris in outright joy.

"What do you think?" I asked him. Erik looked to my lovely calico model and then back at my picture.

"Spot on." He told me changing his gaze to me. "How long has your cat been doing that to get the sketch and even get the painting halfway done?" Erik asked. I smiled, laughing.

"When there is catnip involved Erik, Calean over there could do this forever. How did you know I where I lived?" I asked him. Erik smiled and winked. I nearly swooned.

"I'm can't just nonchalantly walk you home, Constance. I wouldn't dare follow you. But I looked into the employee records and got your address off your résumé. Quite a good one you have Constance." Erik told me. I laughed gently and blushed some. There was a knock on the door that leads up into the greenhouse from the attic. Erik jumped, and ducked behind a shelf I use to keep my planting supplies.

"Come in." I called. The 'trap door' opened and in came Elena's oldest child, I sucked in a breathe; Christophe usually hung around me a lot to stay away from the ruckus downstairs. He looked at me, eying the rose.

"Where did you get that from? You don't have a rose bush." He was about fifteen so I couldn't try and fool him.

"My friend gave it to me at work." I told him. He rose an eye brow and walk among the rows of flowers. He watched at me paint. I shuddered uncomfortably.

"What drove you up here this time?" I asked him. He looked at me and sat down to pet Calean. She was laying belly up in the catnip.

"Mom is acting hormonal. I wish she would just have the baby so she would get out of this." He said. Christophe was the only boy in the entire family, besides his father who is never around. I felt bad for the young man I had the same situation with my family, the only girl, granted my mother was around but if she wasn't it was unethical, but if a man does it, he's working to put food on the table…. I hated it… I looked to Erik, who was merely looking up at the sky from his sitting place on the ground. I smiled to myself, wondering if he would mind if I painted that. I'd ask before I did anything involving capturing his image.

It was another thirty minutes until Christophe left the greenhouse. Erik had waited patiently. When the door slammed shut, Erik stood, stretching a bit.

"You act like you almost went to sleep." I told him. Erik laughed, he shook his head.

"No, I went to sleep, don't ever go to sleep like that, it's quite uncomfortable." Erik told me, shaking his leg some, trying to wake it up. I laughed and went back to my painting.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner, we haven't made up that rain check yet." Erik told me. I nodded, I hadn't eaten, it was far too chaotic down in the house to even think about eating.

"I would love to, let me get into some better clothes and I'll meet you down the street?" I asked him. Erik nodded. He left the greenhouse and went out onto the roof and disappeared via the fire escape. I opened the door that lead down to my room and lowered myself down, when my feet hit the floor, I grabbed the cord and closed the door.

I went and got dressed, spritzing on a bit of perfume and pulling on my dress shoes I left my room and went down the steps. I was met by Elena.

"Where are you going so dressed up, Constance? To see Jacques?" She asked with an excited tone. I smiled.

"No, another friend." I told her, realizing I may have over done it on the dress. It wasn't my best dress; I only saved that for the most important dates. I didn't even put that on for Jacques.

"Ah, have fun, Constance." She told me and stepped to the side. I smiled at her and I walked out the door and started walking. Erik came out of an alley and joined me.

"You clean up quite nicely, Constance. I almost didn't recognize you in a dress." Erik told me teasingly.

"I suppose it's my own fault but I did accompany a male dancer friend of mine to the Mask I me looking quite feminine; with my hair up and everything, perhaps if you had joined the Mask instead of ruining it, you could have seen me." I told him. Erik laughed.

"A mistake that I will not make again, but of course, the next Masquerade that the Opera Populaire hosts, I will be your escort and I promise you I will keep a low profile." Erik told me. I smiled and giggled.

"I hear that they are going to throw a Spring Solstice Mask in order to make up for the one you crashed." I told him. Erik smiled.

"Well then that's perfect now isn't it?" Erik asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I do believe it is." I turned out that we were actually walking to the Opera House. I looked at Erik, he noticed my gaze.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No I just figured you would want to hail a cab, you know, to avoid being caught." I told him in Irish.

"The managers dropped all charges, and Buquet's death was ruled as an accident. I have nothing to worry about, and so in turn neither do you, my dear." I smiled like a school girl when he said that. Erik smiled and laughed gently. He stopped short and got on my opposing side, Andre and Firmin were walking down the street. I looked at Erik he motioning me to keep walking, the masked side of his face concealed in the shadow of the unlit side of the side walk.

"If you're so worried then why not go into that alley?" I asked.

"They've already seen us and I think they mean to speak to you." Erik told me, I looked at them; they did seem a little focused on me. I blushed, oh dear me.

"Mademoiselle O'Rally, what might you be doing out so late at this time of night?" Andre asked me as we got in speaking distance, Erik was stiff and quiet, Firmin gave him an odd look over.

"Well, Bonsoir, gentlemen; just walking to dinner with my friend here." I told him. Firmin continued giving Erik the odd look.

"We looked at the backdrop you finished today, quite magnificent if I may say so myself. The Phantom will be quiet pleased. You are quite good with a paint brush; we never really saw your work that well. Madame Giry told us we ought to have a close up look, said it would give us more respect for the whole production." Andre told me. I smiled.

"Merci Monsieur, it's an honor that you think so." I told him. Erik tapped my arm and I leaned to the side so he could speak with me without revealing his mask.

"I really wish to go, Firmin is making me restless." Erik told me in Irish. I looked at him and nodded.

"Well, Messieurs, it was quite the honor to speak with you, but we really must be on our way. Au revoir, gentlemen." I told them. They both nodded and walked on. Erik let a big breathe out. I looked at him, smiling.

"You were holding your breathe?" I asked him, He gave me a type of glare.

"Yes, I don't socialize much. Clearly you are a social butterfly if the managers would take their time to speak with you." He replied. I harrumphed.

"No do you not remember where I was this evening when you came to see me?" I asked him. Erik laughed.

"That means nothing." He said, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. Erik tugged me into the alley on the other side of the Opera House. He felt along the wall, taking me with him and he stopped, pushing on a brick. It slid back and Erik stepped away as an entire portion of the wall opened out to us. Erik looked back at me.

"What, aren't you shocked?" He asked, I smiled and shook my head no. He gave me a weird look. I laughed.

"Erik I had to find one of these things to get you to apologize for your monstrous behavior when we first met." I told him. Erik gave me an 'ok' look and pulled me into the dark tunnel by my hand where the door closed behind us. Sadly for me, Erik's hand left mine, leaving me to pout. I heard the hiss of a match lighting and saw the fire leap to life in Erik's hand. He threw it down on the little ledge that ran along the corridor and the fire travelled down and disappeared down the tunnel.

"Tar, I laid it down long ago and I light it only every so often, it's much easier than carrying a torch, much less hands on. I like to think it gives off a less intimidating aura." He said, starting to walk down the hall. I followed. He then turned and offered me his hand again. I smiled and took it happily.

He unexpectedly pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. My heart stopped for a complete minute. When it started back up I had a hard time believing that this was actually happening. This was perfect!


	11. Chapter 11

I shyly replied to him, he pulled away after a few moments, looking me in the face. I blushed nervously. Then looked down, trying not to smile too big. Erik laughed.

"Now, shall we continue on to dinner?" He asked, I giggled, nodding. Erik took my hand and led me deeper into the labyrinth. It was quiet; I looked around, watching the flames dance at my side. It was nice. The heat of the fire warded off the cold and light up this dark dank world.

"So, what's on the dinner plan for tonight?" I asked Erik, he looked at me, smiling.

"It's a surprise." He told me, I smiled, giggling. I couldn't believe I was making him as happy as he was me. It made my heart beat with joy. I walked beside him.

"I have to stop by the lair to get something, stay here." He told me and disappeared down the corridor. I leaned against the wall, the biggest smile plastered on my face. I waited for about fifteen minutes until Erik returned with a picnic basket. I smiled at him; he walked over to me and the lead me a bit further down the way.

"My friend looked at the picture, he said it was marvelous and he'll get it in a museum of 'my' choice. What museum do you want it in?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"A good one?" I asked more than said, Erik looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and looked away.

"I'll tell him what I think." He told me, I trusted Erik's choice. We came to a stair case that faded into the darkness. I looked at him.

"I may seem like I'm in shape, but I'm not." I told him, Erik laughed.

"This is the only way up to the roof from the labyrinth." He told me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Dinner on the roof? You charming devil you." I told him. He laughed, grabbing a torch from the wall and took my hand.

"I'll carry you if I have to." He told me, I smiled, gathering my skirts and allowed Erik to take me up the steps. I didn't want a silence between the two of us. But I didn't know what to talk about. I looked at him in a type of wonder. I still wondered what was under that mask. But I knew not to take that mask off. I had allowed Christine to tell me of the horrific incident when she took his mask off.

Erik would show me when he wanted to, if he ever wanted me to know. I never would take that mask off, no matter how bad I wanted to see. It was a type of respect I felt for him. Erik caught me staring. I blushed again and looked down.

"You're curious." He said, stopping, I looked up at him, nodding. He gave a sigh, closing his eyes. He then reopened them.

"You'll see, one day. When I'm positive you won't be scared off." He told me. I nodded. I'd wait patiently then. But he would never scare me. I fought so hard for him; I wouldn't let him go because of his face. I wasn't heartless. I wasn't going to let go of him. I loved him more than anything. I nodded.

"Thank you." He told me. I smiled. We continued on to the roof, coming out of the hidden door on the roof, Erik had a table set up with candles and a lovely bouquet of red roses. I smiled, looking at him.

"It's nothing fancy, anything that would be able to withstand a few hours of standing outside, at least it isn't hot." He told me. I smiled.

"I think it's wonderful, Erik." He smiled charmingly. He led me over to the table and he pulled out the seat for me and I sat down, I really just couldn't stop smiling. Erik gave a small laugh and sat down beside me.

"Wine?" Erik asked, I smiled, nodding.

"Please." I replied. Erik poured me a glass and then one for himself, Erik took the food from the bag and served the food. I politely thanked him and took a small sip from my wine.

"You do know how to pick out wine don't you, Erik?" I asked him, I hadn't had a bad taste of wine in all the times I'd eaten a meal with Erik. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why thank you Constance." He told me proudly, I giggled some; I happily ate at my food. Erik had made us salads. I wasn't big for salads, but whatever. I didn't mind as long as I was with Erik.

Once we had finished eating, we sat on the ground, watching the stars. I cuddled closer to Erik and he wrapped his arm around me. My heart fluttered terribly. I smiled happily, blushing some.

"I remember watching the stars with my mother. She was my best friend; she died a few years ago. I miss her terribly." I told him. Erik turned and looked at me.

"Am I the first person who you've told that?" He asked, I met his eyes, realizing that he was, I nodded. He gave a hum of a reply.

"I'm not a psychologist, but that could be the source of your unsightly rage." Erik told me. I smiled some and chuckled.

"You sure sound like a psychologist." I told him, Erik laughed himself.

"I suppose so." He replied. We were quiet as we gazed up at the stars against the velvet black sky. They sparkled and winked, the moon watched us solemnly and quietly, continuing its silent, humble vigil over the world.

"To be honest, I've never seen a more beautiful night." I said quietly. Erik turned his attention to me and nodded.

"I agree, Miss O'Rally." Then his face got serious. "You've freed me Constance." He told me. I looking up, meeting his eyes in curiosity. He looked at peace.

"From what?" I asked him. He was being quiet. I looked at him and waited for him to tell me.

"As you know, I haven't had the best past." He told me, looking away from me. I leaned forward some, trying to look him in the face; he then looked back at me. He reached up and brushed his fingers across my cheek I smiled and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling.

"My entire life I've been told that I could never be loved and that I was destined to be alone forever. You were right. Sometimes, the angels aren't as obvious as they should be. " He finished. I smiled, opening my eyes to look at him. He took out his watch and frowned, he snapped it shut and stood.

"I should get you home, Constance, it's late." He told me. I frowned myself; Erik offered me his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he helped me up gently. Walking across the roof, I took in one last glance at the night sky. Erik opened the door and allowed me to go through first. I looked down at the steps. They disappeared into the darkness again, and seemed oh so intimidating. Erik touched my shoulder and brought me back into the real world. I smiled at him and went down the stairs.

We walked in silence once more, I thought about how amazing my luck was. Erik was the first man that I actually loved to love me back. It took him a little while, but it still happened, I smiled at the thought. Giving a content sigh I walked on, taking step after step, Erik beside me the entire time, holding my hand so I don't fall.


	12. Chapter 12

I was working outside of the art studio for once, one of the props needed painting and Monsieur Firmin asked me to do it. I worked faster than the other painters and Don Juan Triumphant was going to start in a week. I was up high, being suspended above the ground by a pulley system I was painting the structure black. I gave a huff looking down. Groaning some I leaned back some, why didn't they paint this before they put it up? Of course Erik was at fault some for designing these props. But I couldn't be mad at him. I looked up and saw Erik standing on the cat walk. I smiled and went back to work.

There was a thud and the pulley system shook. I looked up and saw Erik look with a worried look on his face. I felt the jolt and I immediately fell. I gave a scream, falling as the pulley broke. There was a jerk and I stopped falling. I looked up; Erik had grabbed the rope, nearly falling over the edge of the cat walk. I swallowed and grabbed the railing of the structure and swung over, landing on the catwalk on of the tower type thing.

"Mademoiselle O'Rally, are you alright? The rope snapped, I tried to get them to use a better rope, but the stage hands said that the rope was fine." I heard a voice call out. I looked over the railing at the speaker. It was the lead of the construction crew.

"I'm fine, give me the names of those careless lads and I'll make sure they don't make that mistake again." I called down as I walked over to the steps. The construction leader laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Mademoiselle, I'm afraid I can't do that." He told me, I walked down the spiral steps, shaking my head. I stepped down and I saw Raoul standing in the audience. I looked away, searching for guilty faces. I found them. I walked over to them, they began to look scared.

"You idiots put my life at risk because you were too lazy to find a better rope?" I hissed at them. They shook their heads.

"It was fine Constance, we sw-" I hissed, I knew where this was going.

"Shut up you irresponsible amadáns! The Opera Ghost had nothing to do with the fall! Now you are going to pay me back by painting that structure for me as soon as I get the clearing. Which I will get, am I clear?" I hissed at them. I called for the managers; Andre and Firmin came over in a flash.

"As you witnessed, I nearly fell to my death and because of a faulty rope, and I wouldn't have fallen if they hadn't given me a proper rope. I demand they at least help me finish my painting." I hissed. The managers nodded.

"No we think you should take the rest of the day off, Mademoiselle." Andre said. I nodded, going to the art studio to get my bag. I opened the door and walked in, the trap door opened and Erik came in quickly.

"Are you alright!" He asked, embracing me tightly. I hugged him back.

"I'm fine Erik, thanks to you!" I told him. Erik pulled back tucking a lock of disheveled hair behind my ear, shaking some.

"I don't even know how I managed to get out of my shock in time to save you! My heart stopped for a whole minute." He told me. I smiled.

"Erik, I'm fine." I told him. He nodded, smiling a bit.

"I know. Would you like to come down to the lair for a while?" He asked me, still clearly trying to get his nerves together. I nodded, perhaps that would help him calm down some. He took my hand and lead me down to his lair.

When we arrived Erik seemed to have calmed down we settled down in the sitting room. Erik went into the kitchen for a few minutes and then returned with a tray of tea. He sat down and put a cup in front of me and poured me some tea. I thanked him. He nodded and I fixed my tea and took a small sip, careful not to burn my mouth.

"My friend told me that the painting was hanging in the art gallery I selected. One of his own, he gave me a key a while back so I could go enjoy the paintings without getting pestered. Would you like to go see it tonight?" He asked. I looked at him from my tea.

"Of course!" I told him giddily. He smiled at me, laughing some.

"Do you want to go see it in that outfit or do you want to go home and get into a different outfit?" Erik asked me. I curled up on his couch.

"I'd rather just stay here for a little while." I told him. He smiled, getting up from the arm chair he joined me on the couch, taking me in his arms.

"I think that idea is just grand." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and giggled some, snuggling closer to him. I was happier than I had ever been. I don't think I had anything on Erik though. I looked him in the face and saw his eyes closed in bliss and a small smile of happiness tugged on his lips. Though knowing he was at peace was enough for me. Whether he had gone with me or not, if he was happy, I wouldn't have minded. I was just glad he wasn't hurting anymore. I sighed contently again. I could fall asleep in his arms. I could've died there and been I wouldn't have cared.

I jumped when a cat leapt up on the couch. Erik laughed. He reached out and petted the cat's head, it purred delightfully.

"That's just Ayesha." He told me. She cat looked at me with a type of jealousy in her blue kitty eyes.

"She's the jealous type. Be careful, she may bite." He told me. I gave the cat an insane look.

"I'm nothing to be jealous of." I told her. Erik laughed.

"She disagrees." He replied. I didn't want to anger the cat. I was always taught to love animals, even the jealous ones.

"How come I've never seen her before?" I asked Erik, looking at him. He smiled.

"She's rather anti-social when it comes to new people. I suppose she's gotten used to you, or she is just let her jealousy get the best of her and she finally confronted you." He told me. I smiled, laughing some. She mewed, it having a spoiled hint to it.

"You spoiled your cat, Erik?" I asked him, he laughed.

"Yes. She's been my only companion for years. You were the first one since her." He told me, I nodded and looked at the cat.

"She's very pretty. What breed is she?" I asked him, she seemed exotic. Erik scratched under her chin.

"She's a Siamese." He told me I nodded.

"I want to pet her, but I don't want to get bit." I said. Erik laughed

"She'll let you pet her once she gets used to you or starts to like you." He told me I nodded and cuddled closer to Erik.

"I'm super happy right now." I muttered, closing my eyes. Erik rested his head on top of my own, laughing a little.

"Same with me love." He told me gently. I smiled. We were like that for a while, Erik drifted off to sleep, I smiled and slid away from him gently and went to my bag and got out the things I needed to draw a quick sketch of Erik. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I sat down in the armchair and quickly drew the picture. I was putting away my sketch book as Erik woke up. He sat up as I looked to him.

"What were you drawing?" He said looking at my bag. I smiled and pulled it out, showing him a picture of Calean.

"Her Highness. Mine, not yours." I told him. He smiled and laughed.

"How is your little queen?" He asked, I giggled as I looked up at him.

"Still addicted to her catnip." I told him.

"Why did you get up?" He asked me, I blushed, swallowing nervously.

"I kind of felt awkward; we haven't been courting a month." I told him. He nodded, either he was acting or he wasn't suspecting.  
"How long did I sleep?" He asked. I calculated quickly in my head.

"About half an hour." I told him, but then a suspicious look crossed Erik's face. I looked at him with wide eyes, his own flamed madly, making me even more nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, he looked at the ground, then back at me.

"Answer me honestly. Did you take off my mask when I was asleep? I saw the look on your face; you need to work on hiding your emotions." He told me.

"No, Erik. Why would you think that? The reason why I was slightly embarrassed is because I'm strict Irish catholic and just-" Erik raised his hand.

"Say no more. I understand. Did you have lunch, would you like something to eat?" He asked. I looked at him, nodding. He smiled.

"Ok, that sounds fine, thank you." I told him. Erik stood his little queen jumped down and rubbed against his ankles. Erik ignored it.

"What would you like for lunch?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Surprise me" I told him. He smiled and left the room, I opened my bag and grabbed my note pad, ripping the picture out and folded it up, I stowed it away where Erik couldn't just accidently come across it and waited for Erik to come back with lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

I was sitting in the window seat of the house, the governess had taken the children to the park and Elena was on bed rest. Edward was at work. I was doodling, absentmindedly petting Calean while I drew a rose. Erik had been sending countless bouquets of flowers after I had refused to tell him my favorite flower, so there were flowers all over the house; he was trying to get it just right. But as most women, my favorite flower was indeed the rose. I heard a knock at the door and I stood up and went to answer it. I was shocked to see Erik standing there instead of the florist delivery boy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled charmingly and went into his dress jacket, pulling out two tickets.

"I'm asking my lady if she will accompany me to the debut of my opera." He told me. I smiled excitedly.

"Of course! I'd love to come with you!" I told him. He stepped forth and handed me my ticket. I studied it and found that he had bought Box Five on the Grand Tier. I smiled, hugging him.

"You're a wonderful man, Erik." I whispered into his ear. He laughed some, pulling back he kissed me.

"I arranged for Little Giry to take you shopping, for a new dress. I love you, but I do think my lady deserves better dresses. And I found out the date for the Spring Equinox Mask and it is a week after Don Juan Triumphant's first show so I do wish for you to look around for a costume, hmm? And please, don't be conservative; I'm willing to spend however much you need. I want you to look absolutely ravishing. In other words, please, spoil yourself." He told me. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"If you insist, my love." I replied. He smiled, about to walk down the steps when I grabbed his arm.

"And one for you; find a different outfit other than the Red Death, be something charming, like the person you are." Erik gave me a smile, then leaned toward me, giving me a gentle peck on the lips.

"Yes your highness." He replied jokingly. I smiled and let his arm go.

"So, good day to you, Constance and I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" He said, walking down the steps and then up the street to the Opera House. I watched him go affectionately. I turned and closed the door, feeling like a young, giddy school girl. I saw Elena walking out of her room. She looked at me with a maternal sparkle in her eyes.

"What's gotten you so happy, Constance?" She asked. I smiled and showed her the ticket.

"My lover just came by and dropped it off. He also told me that he was going to take me to the Equinox Mask, and that he was going to pay for both my dress and my costume for the Mask." I told her. Elena took the ticket and gave an interested coo.

"When are we going to meet your sweet suitor, Constance?" Elena asked as she handed the ticket back to me. I looked down.

"He's a bit shy. Soon maybe, once I warm him up to the idea of meeting you. Perhaps we could go out though, the home is crowded as is, and with him coming over it would be even more hectic." I told her. Elena nodded.

"Oh yes definitely. I don't want the children to scare off your beloved." Elena replied. I smiled; she was like a second mother.

"Now get back into that bed Elena! You're not supposed to be out until the doctor says you can get out and about!" I told her, pointing back to the direction of her room, she had given birth two weeks ago, there was almost a terrible complication with the delivery, Elena nearly bled out. It was a miracle that she was alive.

She laughed and returned to her bed. I went back to the window seat and curled up with Calean. She purred rumbly. I smiled and went on to doodle.

_The Next Morning_

I was walking down the steps, my bag hanging over my shoulder. I saw Erik step out from the alley way. I squinted at him.

"As often as you come around, you might as well walk in there and meet Elena and Edward now. They want to meet you." I told him. Erik raised an eyebrow and then looked to the ground. I stepped down to him and kissed him briefly.

"I don't think they will mind." I said quietly, Erik had his hand on the small of my back. He kissed me.

"I'll think about it." He told me. I looked into his eyes through my lashes, smiling.

"Alright, it would probably be into next month. Elena is on bed rest until her doctor says she can get up, she nearly died bless her heart. So you have plenty of time to think about it. We're going to go out if you do, so the crazy hooligan children won't be there to mess anything up." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll think about it, you must understand Constance." He said, I nodded, resting my head against his shoulder briefly.

"I do." I whispered quietly. Erik smiled.

"Come." He said, taking my hand and leading me down the street towards the Opera House. I smiled.

"Since when did you walk me to work?" I asked.

"Not work. My lair, you don't have to do anything today, the painting is done, Don Juan Triumphant has a few more costume rehearsals and the Opera Populaire will be able to perform my master piece!" Erik said joyfully. I smiled.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see it!" I told him joyfully. He smiled; he leaned in and kissed me.

"This is all happening because of you, Constance." He told me quietly. "Granted I started to write it when I first fell in love with Christine, but I finished it because of you." He told me quietly. I smiled more.

"You flatter me, Erik." I told him, he laughed.

"Meg is going to take you shopping today after rehearsals today, remember what I said." Erik told me, giving me an envelope.

"I know!" I told him. He laughed a little and we turned the corner.

"Have you had breakfast? I'd be delighted to treat you." He said, stopping in front of a café, I could smell the bread baking. It roused my hunger. It was way too hectic to eat breakfast, as always. I smiled.

"No, I haven't had breakfast." I told him. He guided me wordlessly into the café and we waited in line together.

"Have you considered moving out?" Erik asked me. I looked at him, I knew he meant well, and he didn't know that that family needed me.

"They need me. At least until they can hire another house keeper. I told them to look for someone to help." I told them.

"Plus I don't have a place to stay; I can't get too good of a place on the pay of a backdrop painter." I told him, stepping forward a little bit in line as someone got their order.

"Well, I have a place I used to live before I went under the Opera House. You could stay there if you like." Erik told me, I looked at him, confused.

"You have an apartment and you live under the Opera House? Why?" I asked him.

"Call it obsession, but I love the Opera House. And it's a very long story." He told me.

"But I thought that Madame Giry put you under the Opera House." I replied.

"Yes, but I moved for a little while for certain reasons that I don't want to get into." Erik replied. I nodded, leaning to the side to look at the food, trying to decide what I wanted for breakfast.

"But I don't get why you spoil me so badly." I told him, Erik laughed, kissing the side of my head.

"You deserve it, you're a true Angel." He told me. I smiled, laughing.

"Too much spoiling can make a girl go rotten." I told him. He laughed.

"Come now, Constance." He told me. "But do you want to move into the flat or not?" He continued.

"As soon as they hire someone to help them take care of things around the house. There are six children, me, Elena, and Monica, plus Elena is on bed rest for God knows how long." I told him.

"Okay, I understand. You don't have to lecture me." He told me, I shook my head. We got up in the front of the line and Erik stayed a bit behind me so I would be the center of attention instead of him. Still needed to work on his people skills. I ordered my breakfast and waited. The woman gave me my breakfast, I paid and we left.

"You're the sweetest." I told him.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few hours of affectionate silence between Erik and me, we heard a small coo. Erik got up from the couch and disappeared into the grotto.

"Ah, Meg. I trust you made it here without any trouble." Erik said. I groaned and huffed. Erik came back into the sitting room.

"Come now, it's just shopping." Erik told me, walking over and kneeling in front of the couch. I look at him with a desperate look on my face. Erik smiled and kissed me gently, giving me an envelope.

"Go on." He told me, his lovely metallic blue eyes laughing. I groaned again and got up. Erik stood and kissed me.

"Have fun." He told me. I smiled.

"I'll try." I replied and left the sitting room. The lovely petite ballerina stood in the grotto, waiting for me. We had talked but we were never close.

"Good afternoon Meg. How were rehearsals today?" I asked her. She smiled charmingly.

"Hectic to be honest." She told me, I smiled.

"Well now we get to go shopping. What do you think of that?" I asked her, leading her to the passage that Erik and I used to get into the lair.

"Where do you want to start shopping Constance?" Meg asked. I shrugged.

"As you can tell by the way I'm dressed now, I don't shop for dresses often. The dresses I have now I brought from Ireland and patch them up when they get raggedy. So maybe you should take lead, Meg?" I replied.

"Oh dear, then we should get you a brand new wardrobe! Erik gave us enough money to buy the finest dresses you can imagine." Meg told me. I blushed shaking my head.

"I can't do that. Besides I don't really need dresses, I usually wear clothes like what I have on. I'm a painter Meg; I don't need to ruin an expensive dress." I told her. Meg giggled.

"Oh, come now Constance." She cooed, grabbing my arm, I could tell we'd be fast friends, I smiled. I then remembered that Erik _did _tell me to buy some new dresses.

"Alright, Meg." I gave; Meg gave an excited squeal and took my arm, leading me down the street. We entered a small shop. My eyes immediately landed on a lovely green and gold dress. I cooed and walked over it. I took the lovely dress in my hands and studied it.

"Oh what a lovely eye you have there, dearie." I heard a sweet voice say. I turned to my side and saw the owner, a lovely elderly woman, with kind grey eyes.

"We have other dresses of the same style. Would you like to see them?" She asked. I looked at her with a smile.

"Please." I told her and she led me away after she motioned for another attendant to pick up the dress I was originally interested in. She showed me a lovely red dress. I smiled, nodding approval. She picked it up delicately and folded it over her arm.

"Now, why don't I show you a lighter colored one? Come this way, sweetie." She directed me, grabbing my arm and took me a bit further into the store. She picked up a sky blue dress with gold highlighting.

"What do you think?" She asked, I nodded, it was breathing taking, and she went back to the front to drop off the dresses. We went through the store and picked up seven more dresses, Erik gave me an unbelievable amount of money, enough to buy at least fifteen dresses, each. I had rolled my eyes when I saw how much he gave me.

"Now, I'll have to take your measurements. If you'll just come to the back." The woman asked as she led me back without an option.

"Now, I can tell you want to impress someone, so you want a nice seductive fit don't you?" She asked, my jaw dropped some, but despite everything, she was actually right. I timidly nodded. She smiled, laughing. She instructed me on what to do and I obeyed. She took my measurements.

"It's going to take about… a week from Friday, is that alright?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Hold on." I told her and went to look for Meg, she was waiting at the counter, when she saw me she smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I shook my head.

"When does Don Juan Triumphant premiere?" I asked her.

"Two weeks from now." She told me. I nodded and turned to the dressmaker.

"That's fine." I told her. She smiled charmingly. She ringed up the price and I paid shyly. She took the money and placed it in the cash register. Then, a hint of recognition sparked in her eyes.

"You're with Monsieur Destler aren't you, the man with the mask?" She asked. I blushed, nodding.

"Yes." I replied. She smiled and laughed.

"I knew it, no man accept him would spoil a woman this bad. Quite lucky you are. And was the wedding dress for you too?" She asked. I blushed.

"Oh, dear me, no. Something happened with her and I swooped in and picked up the pieces of that poor man's heart." I replied, talking like I knew what she was talking about. He wasn't going to ask me to marry him was he? Not this early?

"Oh, dear, I may have said too much." The woman said covering her mouth in shame. Her friend nodded her head.

"Oh, please dear, don't say anything to your lover; he's one of our best customers!" She begged. I placed my hand over hers, smiling.

"I won't tell. I promise." I told her. She smiled.

"Bless you Mistress." She told me. I smiled a little broader and winked. I then turned to Meg and we left the shop.

"Do you know a good place to get a costume?" I asked her. She smiled and took my arm, she looked down the street then up it and then she pulled me across the street. We kept going for about fifteen minutes talking about our lives.

She stopped and pulled me into the store, we were surrounded by colorful masks and dresses. I saw an enchanting lilac and black dress with a matching mask draping around the hanger. I went over and picked it up. It was already my dress size, which was wonderful. I looked at Meg. She was smiling at me.

"You just like to get down to business don't you, Constance?" She asked.

"I know what I like and when I see it, I pounce." I told her playfully. She giggled. I went over to the employee who worked behind the counter and paid for my costume. He folded it gently and placed it in a bag and placed the mask on top of the dress in the bag. We traded the bag for the money and I waited for Meg to find a costume. When she did she showed it to me, it was a costume made to make her look like a fairy. I smiled.

"It suites you perfectly, Meg." I told her. She smiled and came up to the counter and gave him the costume, he took it with a wink. Meg giggled, smiling. The man gave her the bag and Meg paid. Leaving the shop we hailed a cab back to the Opera House. Meg went in the front while I went back through the alley and went in, seeing the corridor was still lit, I smiled and made my way down, stopping to check how much money was left. We had saved more than spent. Good. I went into the lair and saw Erik sitting at the organ, playing hypnotically. I smiled and waited for him to finish. The song was just too beautiful to interrupt him.

When he finished he wrote down those notes on a piece of paper and turned, seeing me. I smiled and made my way over to him. I gave him the envelope with a smile.

"Do you want to see my costume? The dresses are in the tailoring stage right now. But they're simply beautiful. The dressmaker knew that I was with you, oddly. They said something about a wedding dress…" I said, asking him about it without literally asking.

"I had designed a wedding dress for Christine and I had them make it." He told me. I felt like giving out a sigh of relief, but I didn't in fear of offending Erik.

"Now, let's see you're costume so I can know what I need to do for a costume." He told me. I smiled and pulled the dress and mask out of the bag. He stood admiring the costume.

"I do admire you're taste in designs, Constance." He told me. I smiled and took another look at the dress. He smiled.

"Alright I know what to do. Thank you Constance." He told me. I smiled.

"No thank you, I couldn't have gotten anything without you. I tried not to spend too much. But the dresses I got were a little, pricey." I told him. He shook his head.

"It's fine I don't mind. Whatever helps you look your best." He told me I smiled; he really was spoiling me terribly.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him. Erik grabbed his pocket watch from the side and clicked it open.

"3:48." He told me. I sat down in the chair beside the organ. Erik went back to playing music on his organ. I was drifting off into my mind when, my eyes closed. He had played for a good fifteen minutes, then stopped abruptly, making the organ screech. I jumped opening my eyes and I saw Christine at the gate.


	15. Chapter 15

I uncurled my legs and stood up. I gave Erik a look and he gave me a smile and winked, convincing me that our relationship was safe. He looked to Christine, who was watching at me oddly.

"Erik, that water is freezing, let the poor girl in; I'll go put some water on the stove for tea." I told him. He nodded and went to the lever that lifted the gate. I got the pot out and filled it with water from Erik's elaborate purifying system, lit the stove and put the kettle on. I then leaned against the opposing counter. I heard Erik and Christine talking in the grotto. Christine sounded upset. I walked into the kitchen doorway, peeking through the curtain that separated the kitchen from the grotto and I saw Erik and Christine sitting on the organ bench, Christine was crying terribly.

"He's a monster. I didn't know until before. How could someone change so much? I told him I got the lead part to your opera and Raoul went mad. He forbade me from singing and said if I ever sang another note he'd leave me. Singing is the only thing that helps me feel like I'm close to my father!" Christine cried. Erik shook his head, looking away from him and I saw his expression. He was very angry.

"Christine, Raoul has clearly betrayed you. I don't see why he acts like how he did when I was after you, but once I give up, he starts acting worse than me. I know you may love him, but he's trying to control you. Child, I think you should put him in your past, where he belongs." Erik told her, Christine looked at him.

"Do you think?" She asked. Erik nodded. So Raoul was a monster. I knew it, someone that charming and lovely had to have a dirty secret…

The kettle wished and I turned around, went over and took it off the stove and turned off the stove. I pour the water into the tea pot and placed it on the tray I went into the grotto and sat the tray down on the table beside the chair I was sitting in, pouring Christine a cup of tea, putting in a few scoops of sugar and pouring in a bit of cream. I picked up the cup and gave it to Christine.

"Careful it's hot." I told her gently. She nodded and took the cup from me, cradling it somewhat. Erik looked at me, then shook his head. He grabbed my shoulder, bringing me down some.

"Raoul has gone basically mad. He's trying to control Christine; he's treating her like a possession. I told her she should leave him. I think she's going to listen." Erik told me. I nodded. He stood; going over to the tea tray he made himself a cup of tea. I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry about what I said a few months ago, Christine, when you came to me talking about how you hadn't heard from your angel. I was quite… angry." I told her, wrapping her in a loose hug. She sniffed some, wiping away her tears. She put down her cup and hugged me back. I was like an older sister to her.

Erik looked at us; I returned it and closed my eyes. Poor girl. I felt sorry for her. I felt bad for snapping at her. But that was a long time ago. Christine pulled back and looked at Erik.

"Your opera deserves to be performed at its best. I'm going to perform as Aminta. Raoul can't stop me." She said, standing. I grabbed her hand, looking to Erik, he nodded understanding.

"Why don't you stay a while, Christine?" I asked her. She smiled, nodding.

"Let's move to the sitting room then. " Erik said. He picked up the tray and went into the sitting room. Christine picked up her cup and we went into the sitting room. Erik sat down in his beloved arm chair and I took a seat on the couch, pulling my legs up and leaned against the arm of the chair. Christine sat on the other end of the couch. I got back up to make myself a cup of tea. I saw a look in Erik's eyes. I could tell he wanted to ask Christine something, and by the fire in his eyes I could tell he wanted to ask Christine was Raoul worth all the trouble she caused.

I shook my head at him, giving him a warning glance. He nodded and picked up his precious Ayesha who had come to him a few moments ago. She looked at Christine and hissed, growling. Erik scowled her. The cat turned her back to Christine. I rolled my eyes. I went back to my seat and took a sip from my tea.

"You're little lady there needs to learn manners. " I told Erik, he laughed; Christine looked as though he were a god.

"Nonsense, she's perfectly fine." He told me. I giggled in return. Christine put her cup down, standing.

"I need to go. I'm needed for more practice in Don Juan Triumphant." Christine said. I knew she felt awkward. I had been in the same condition with my friend from Ireland when he was with his fiancé and me. Erik stood with her.

"I'll walk you back." Erik told her. She nodded shyly. Christine left the room; Erik came over to me and kissed my head.

"I'll be backs soon." He told me. I smiled and took a drink from my tea. He smiled and left the room after Christine. Leaving me alone with Erik's little queen. I smiled at her. She mewed and rolled over onto her back. Then jumped down and came over to me, leapt up on the couch and head butted my leg. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Can I help you Ayesha?" I asked her, she mewed again and stretched out her paw, prodding me impatiently. I raised an eyebrow, and cautiously put my hand forth. I pet her head oh so carefully. She purred richly. I then pulled away. She rolled back over on her back, blinking slowly. I smiled and went back to my tea.

Erik came back in later, by then the cat had curled up into my lap and I was absentmindedly petting Ayesha and reading a book. Erik looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I looked up at him from the book.

"Hello." I said, Erik smiled, Erik came and sat down beside me, Ayesha merely looked at him, and then placed her head back down on my thigh. I smiled

"I can tell you're a keeper now." Erik said laughing. "Ayesha never liked Christine. I couldn't get her to come to me no matter what I did when Christine was around. Now she's curled up in your lap. My little queen must have good judgment of character." Erik bragged. I smiled and laughed. He gave me a serious look, but didn't say anything; he looked to the grandfather clock in the corner beside the fire place.

"It's getting late, I should take you home." Erik told me. I nodded, memorizing my place in the book and gently moved Ayesha off me.

"Sorry girl I have to go." I told her. She mewled and jumped down, prancing out of the room. I smiled and stood. I pulled my boots on and Erik took the lead.


	16. Chapter 16

I held onto Caroline's hand as we walked down the street. We were checking on my dresses. It was Friday, a week from the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant. I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and my heart stopped. It was Jacques.

"Jack!" I exclaimed. He smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back with my free arm. He pulled back.

"How have you been, Constance?" He asked. I smiled.

"I've been wonderful, but, why haven't you mailed me any letters?" I asked him. His smile dropped.

"Well. My mother made it, but this accident with her health; it's made me realize I need to be closer to my family. My apartment is just down the street and I just got back. I came for more of my personal effects. But I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to America." He told me. I dropped my smile.

"Well, Jack, I'll tell you what I told my friend who asked me to come live with them. Because of the amount of children that Elena and Monica have to deal with, I can't just leave them. Jack, I really love you, but these people need me at least until they can find someone to replace me. And they aren't having any luck. But I was thinking, maybe it would be best if we…" My voice trailed off. Jack looked hurt suddenly. I touched his cheek.

"Oh Jack, you know I care about you, I just can't leave Elena, she's basically a mother to me." I told him.

"No she's my mommy." I heard Caroline reply sassily. I smiled, laughing, God that child.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't. Please forgive me; like your family needs you, they need me." I told him. Jack looked at me from Caroline.

"I understand. I really do." He leaned forward and kissed me. I blushed looking around, still having that feeling that Erik could be watching. He looked down to Caroline, smiling.

"I did see a future with you, Constance. But as Fate would have it, we must separate. And possibly meet again in the future, perhaps." Jack said. I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Maybe. You made that time we were together wonderful Jack. I appreciate it." I told him. He smiled nodding.

"So goodbye." Jack smiled, nodding. I turned and walked away. I looked down to Caroline.

"Now why did you go and do that for? That was a very serious adult moment Caroline." I told her. She looked up at me with her big doe eyes. I smiled.

"But she is my mommy." She replied adorably. I smiled, laughing.

"Yes, I know, but metaphorically speaking your mommy treats me like a daughter." I told her, picking her up. We walked into the store.

"Miss O'Rally! Your suitor has been waiting for you." Madeline told me, I smiled at the elderly store owner and Erik came out from a doorway. We had planned to meet up. He smiled at me, walking over to us. He took Caroline from me. She giggled and hugged Erik around his neck. They had become acquainted when she was spending time with me on the roof. Erik had popped by, appearing before I could shoo the child off. Her childish innocents had drawn her to Erik like metal to a magnet.

"Hello, Caroline, and how are you today?" He asked her. He really was wonderful with children.

"I'm wonderful." She told him, Erik smiled; he looked to me and smiled.

"What about you Constance?" He asked, putting Caroline down, she remained by his side holding his hand.

"Well on the way here I ran into Jack, what is it with us and running into our baggage. If you can even call Christine baggage." I said. Erik smiled and shook his head.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to go America when he goes back, to stay. He thought he should be closer to his family in the event that someone else should get sick. His mother made it through." I told him.

"Oh, and I declined him for the exact reason I told you I couldn't move into your flat." I finished correctly after I had seen the dismay on his face after I hadn't told him what my answer for Jack was. He smiled.

"Now the dresses you picked were lovely." He told me, I smiled.

"Thank you Erik." I said. He smiled and led me to the back. The dress makers had my dresses hanging up for viewing. I smiled a little wider.

"They look wonderful." I said, looking at Madeline.

"Would you like to try one on to make sure that they fit?" She asked.

"I suppose I should. But I'm certain you got the size right." I told them, I picked up the green dress and went into the dressing room, changing I realized it fit wonderfully. I looked in the mirror and for once I saw that I absolutely loved what I saw; the gentle emerald color complimented my skin wonderfully. The square cut of the neck line fell away from my neck and showed only a moderate amount a cleavage, kind of a tease. I went out of the room and showed Erik. He looked me at, smiling.

"You look lovely Constance." He told me. Caroline smiled.

"You look so pretty!" I smiled going over to her I picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"What is that your catch phrase?" I asked her. She giggled and buried her face in my neck. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll go get out of this dress, take the dresses home and we'll go for lunch, how does that sound?" I asked, Caroline pulled back and nodded, Erik stole her from me.

"Go and get out of the dress and we'll go do just that." Erik told me. I smiled and walked back to the changing area and got back into my old clothes.

We headed down the street so I could take my clothes home. Caroline rode on Erik's shoulders, giggling the whole time. Those two were far closer than I had ever imagined. I thought Erik couldn't like children. Coming to the apartment, we walked up the steps and went inside. Erik looked around, taking in his surroundings. I checked Elena's room, she was out cold asleep. I went up the steps, into the attic and went over to my wardrobe.  
I hung my dresses up on hangers, turning the key to the wardrobe door, I stepped back as it swung open and placed the hung dresses on the railing in the wardrobe.

After we took my clothes home Erik, Caroline and I went down the street to a small café. Caroline held my hand while we waited.

"Have you gotten your costume started?" I asked Erik. He nodded.

"I gave the design to the costume makers this morning." He told me, I smiled, nodding.

"Good." I said quietly, Erik chuckled a little; we stepped up to the counter.

"I'll take the Madame croquette, and she'll have one too, what do you want Erik?" I asked, Erik stepped forth and gave his own order. I smiled; he was working on his social skills. The counter worker gave us our order after a few moments and we went to the back of the store.

We took a seat and Caroline ate her food enthusiastically. I smiled, laughing and ate my own lunch. Erik ate slowly.

"Do you too want to go to the park after this?" I asked. Caroline gave a small squeal and clapped her hands.

"I take that as a yes, what about you Erik?" I asked him. He looked at Caroline; she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He was no match for her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He said, smiling at Caroline and winking. I smiled as Caroline giggled. We finished lunch and we walked to the park.

Erik and I sat down on a bench while Caroline frolicked around joyfully. I smiled, watching her. Erik fidgeted nervously. I touched his arm. He looked to me from the trail.

"If you're uncomfortable why did you agree to come?" I whispered into his ear. Erik laughed.

"Those big doe eyes of Caroline's. To be honest, I can't resist the doe eyes." He told me. I giggled, looking back to the cute little girl. She was picking flowers. I smiled a bit wider.

"She makes my day so much brighter." I told him. Erik laughed.

"I think that's what perfect little children like her are meant to do." Erik replied. I looked at him; he put his head low to avoid people seeing his mask. I touched his unmasked cheek. He looked at me. I smiled.

"I love you." I told him. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips gently.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear.


	17. Chapter 17

I was spritzing on some perfume, getting ready for the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant. Tonight was the night. Erik was coming to pick me up at any second and I was excited to see Erik's opera. I was wearing the rich red dress, Erik was very fond of that one. I heard a knock on the door and I hurried to get my shoes on.

"Constance, Erik is here!" I heard Monica tell me. I got my shoes on quickly and I opened the door. I saw Erik standing at the bottom of the steps and was looking up at me. I smiled. Monica stepped into my room.

"I'll just tidy up here. Go have fun with your handsome suitor there, Constance." Monica told me. I smiled and nodded, gathering my skirts and walked down the steps. Erik held his hand out to me, smiling.

"You look amazing, dearest." Erik told me. I blushed smiling.

"Thank you, Erik." I replied. He pulled me to him quickly and kissed me. He was like a school boy. Happy as he could be, it made me happy. He pulled back absolutely giddy. I was laughing the entire time. We headed towards the front door. Elena was sitting in the living room, watching me. I pulled on Erik's arm and gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes. He smiled.

"Just say hello, please?" I begged him. He looked at Elena, who held her new baby boy, Charles. Erik nodded. I nearly squealed and pulled him into the living room. Elena looked at him. He gave a charming smile as Elena stood; I took Charles from her momentarily and cooed at him, tapping his nose. He gave a cheerful cry and giggled.

"So you're the infamous, Erik?" She said, Erik smiled, giving me a glance. I smiled and winked at him, bouncing Charles gently.

"Yes, Madame. Constance has told me much of you and your family." He said smiling. Erik looked at me. I looked back at Charles. He smiled at me as Erik and Elena made small chat. Then we heard the door open and close, I looked to the foyer and saw Edward. I rolled my eyes and gave Charles back to Elena, I grabbed Erik's arm.

"Can we go?" I asked him. He looked to Edward who was taking off his overcoat. He looked at me. Erik nodded.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Elena. But we seriously have to go; I want to be there for the opening act." Erik said. Elena smiled and nodded.

"Have fun, enjoy the opera!" Elena told us. I grabbed Erik's arm and pulled him past Edward. The distant 'man of the house' watched us go by. I pulled Erik out the door and down the steps. Erik pulled on my own arm, stopping me. He looked at me in the eyes.

"Why did you want to get away from him so bad?" Erik asked. I looked to the ground.

"He reminds me of my father, he hasn't walked out, but he's never around and I hate being near him." I told him. He frowned, seeming to understand. He didn't say anything after that, but he hailed a cab.

When we got there, Erik escorted me to Box Five and we sat down in the dark, secluded box. Erik reached over and lit the lamp, it shone dully. I looked around, having never seen the interior of the infamous Box Five. Erik smiled and kissed my temple.

"Is it as wonderful as you thought it was?" He asked me. I smiled and laughed. I was a little jittery. Erik was happy than he ever was and I was there with him when his Opera was performed.

"Well it certainly is nice." I told him. Erik smiled and laughed. Erik stood up.

"I'll be right back." He told me, I smiled, taking his hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He smiled, leaning down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back." He told me. I rolled my eyes and laid my head against the back of the chair, watching him leave. Erik left the room, he seemed to change wonderfully. I smiled and looked out over the crowd, a few people taking their seats and others searching for them. I was watching the other boxes. I saw the managers in the opposing box. They were looking around proudly.

A hand lay on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Erik, and he had a bottle of what looked to be champagne and two glasses. He sat down beside me, placing the bottle and glasses on the table.

"You make my life worth living, and I have no idea how I can repay you." He told me, I smiled, blushing, taking his hand.

"You don't have to. You've done just about the same thing for me that I have done for you." I told him. He smiled, leaning forward and kissing my lips softly.

"Thank you, I love you, so much." He told me, I smiled and kissed him back gently. He smiled, laughing. He gently ran his fingers along my jaw line.

"Is that a famous Don Juan move?" I asked him almost tauntingly. He smiled, winking.

"Perhaps you should watch the opera and find out, hmm?" He asked just as playfully. I giggled and looked back out to the stage. The curtains drew up, Erik turned down the lamp, and the opening act began.

* * *

By the end of his opera, I had heard music that I never knew that existed. Music that made my heart flutter, then pound, and then stop all together. Music that made my soul shine and my knees shake. And knowing that the man that sat beside me wrote it, took my breath away. After the curtains fell, the audience roared with applause. It went on for a good fifteen minutes. I looked to Erik, he looked proud as he reached for the champagne bottle and opened it. He looked to me with pride.

"That was the most amazing thing I ever watched, Erik you're a genius!" I exclaimed, leaning over and hugging him around his neck. Erik laughed gently, hugging me back.

"Thank you Constance." He told me. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt; I pulled back and sat back down in my seat.

"I think it's safe to do this, so how about a victory drink?" Erik asked and popped open the bottle and filled the glasses up half way. He gave me one and took one for himself; he smiled and raised his glass.

"A toast, to an amazing woman." He said, giving me a wink. "And to you, Erik, why would you leave yourself out of this?" I asked him. He smiled and shrugged some.

"I'm humble, I suppose." He replied. I giggled and we touched our glasses together. I took a small drink from my glass. We heard a knock at the door. Erik stood, putting the glass down on the table and went behind the door. I walked across the box and opened the door, I saw Christine. I smiled at her.

"Christine, lovely performance dear. You took my breath away." I told her, stepping back and allowing her into the box, she stepped in and I closed the door, revealing Erik. He gave Christine a playful smile and walked out from behind the door and into the box.

"I do agree, I'm proud to call myself your teacher." Erik told her. Christine smiled and blushed humbly. I smiled at her shyness. I hugged her around the shoulders.

"Aren't you glad you sang?" I asked her. She looked at me, smiling and she nodded. "

"I felt so free! I'm so glad! Erik, thank you. You've freed me. It's so lovely! I'm so glad that you found someone who loves you! Everything is working out perfectly!" Christine gushed excitedly. Erik and I smiled.

"This is perfect. I just feel like I can't say that enough!" Christine said


	18. Chapter 18

I was sleeping in late, last night I got in at about one in the morning, Erik had taken Christine and I out for a late dinner, he had had a bit to drink, I had to take him home and then call a cab home.

The sun filtered in through the window and assaulted my eyes. I opened them and sat up, looking around the room, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. I got ready for the day.

After I was clean and dressed, I was up in the green house painting; Caroline came up and started chasing Calean. The cat ran for its life. I smiled and went back to work. I had drawn the seen from the park the week before last. When Caroline was running about and Erik and I were having a lovely moment. It was going to be a bit of a big project, I only started them when it was an off season after a big production.

Calean came running to me; she stood on her back feet and set her front paws on my legs. I laugh and put my tools down and picked up my calico queen, scratching under her chin. She purred richly and kneaded contently. I winced as her claws bit into my flesh. She closed her eyes and pulled herself up closer to my neck.

Caroline came over to me and reached up for Calean. I smiled and knelt down.

"You have told hold her in a certain way. See how I'm holding her?" I asked her. She looked at the cat in my arms and the way my arms were wrapped around Calean and nodded.

I handed the cat to her and she copied how I held Calean very carefully. I smiled and went back to my painting. The vibrant colors were far different than what I usually painted. This painting would represent our new look on life. Both Erik's and my world were become brighter by the day.

With all the vibrant greens and yellows, the whitish yellow for the sunlight, the blue of the lake and sky. It was by far one of my prettiest paintings as far as the lighter side of my art. Calean ran past me and Caroline went after her in her childish joy. I smiled. Everything was nice.

I looked up from my painting when I heard a knock. I groaned and rolled my eyes, who now? I walked over to the trap door and opened it. I took a step back when I was Edward. I gave him my hand to help him up. I didn't say anything at first.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked him, going back to my painting; Edward went over to Caroline and picked her up.

"I was just looking for Caroline. Elena told me that there were possible plans that we would meet… Erik, that's his name right?" Edward asked, I put my paint brush down and looked over the top of my canvas at him.

"Yes, and he's still thinking about it." I told him. Edward smiled at my odd behavior.

"Was it the light or was he wearing a mask?" Edward asked. I visibly flinched.

"No one has said anything about that until you. But yes, he was wearing a mask…" I told him. Edward looked at me odd, realizing I flinched.

"Why?" He asked. I tried not to get agitated, but he was prying.

"I'm not comfortable telling you until I've talked with him about it." I told him. Edward looked to Caroline and kissed her cheek. He then looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I heard what you said about me last night. I went to check on you because you seemed worried." He said. My heart cracked some. He did care, I felt cruel.

"I don't usually-" I started. Edward cut me off though.

"You're right, my case may not be as bad as your father's, but I am missing out on my family. My children are growing up without me. You're closer to them than I am. I wasn't even there for Charles' birth. I'm taking a few weeks off and I'm taking my family to see my parents in Nice. You can come if you wish." Edward told me, putting Caroline down and heading towards the door. I watched him.

"I'll think about it, I don't want to be a bother." I told him, he nodded, opening the door and leaving. I went back to my painting.

Then the door to the green house opened and I saw Erik come in. I smiled at him, laughing.

"You can probably come in the front now Erik. Elena adores you." I told him as he walked over to join me; he wordlessly looked at the painting.

"Why so silent?" I asked, he then smiled and laughed, kissing the side of my head, I gave him an odd look.

"You quoted me almost word for word as when I introduced Don Juan Triumphant at the New Year's Masquerade." He told me, I smiled.

"You remembered that?" I asked him.

"Of course, it was by far the best appearance in the Opera Populaire I've ever had. " Erik told me laughing. Caroline had been off in her own little world for the past fifteen minutes and when she finally came back she ran to Erik and hugged him. Erik picked her up and went into his pocket and pulled out a small pin in the shape of a butterfly. He showed her the pin, she smiled and reached for it.

"For you." He told her, smiling, giving her the small piece of jewelry. He let her down and she went down into the house to show Elena.

"And I have something for you Constance." He told me, I smiled, rolling my eyes in a sassily manner.

"You are going to go bankrupt if you keep buying me things." I told him. He smiled, laughing. He pulled out a small box, broad but thin. He opened it revealing a silver necklace with a amethyst charm. My jaw dropped.

"Dear God Erik, I swear!" I said looking at him in shock. He was smiling broadly.

"This is the last thing you buy me for a month! That includes meals!" I told him. Erik pulled the necklace from its place in the box and walked behind me, fastening it around my neck.

"It will go with your costume at the Mask wonderfully. I couldn't resist." He told me playfully.

"I don't care! What would you have done if I hadn't liked it?" I asked him, turning around.

"I knew you would because your birthday is in February, who doesn't like their birthstone?" Erik asked. I squinted at him.

"True." I replied. The trap door opened and Edward came back up. I panicked slightly. Oh God, what was he going to do? I grabbed Erik's arm to ensure that he wouldn't do anything rash. The masked man looked to me, then to Edward and like the gentleman he was offered his hand for a hand shake.

"Monsieur Delecrix." Erik said, Edward smiled and shook his hand.

"And you?" He asked.

"Erik Destler, sir." He replied respectfully. Where did that come from? I didn't even know he knew his last name; of course he could've just come up with it on the spot.

"Caroline came down all giddy because of a butterfly pin you gave her." Edward said, smiling charmingly. Wow, I was surprised.

"Yes, the child is a very sweet girl. Makes my day every time I see her." Erik replied. I shyly and awkwardly went back to my painting. The two men talked for a while.

"Oh, I was wondering if we could go more in depth about each other over dinner sometime." Erik asked, I looked at him with a giddy smile plastered on my face.

"That would be wonderful, Elena's just been searching for a reason to get out of the house. She'll be happy to hear." Edward said.

"Charming chat we had." Erik said after Edward had left.

"He didn't even ask you how you got up here… that's odd." I said. Erik laughed, kissing my cheek.

"You're overthinking things dear. I need to go, I have a meeting with the managers and I can't be late." Erik told me, I smiled and kissed him.

"Bye." I told him and he was off. It was about a minute later when I heard a shot go off in the alley below. I dropped my brush and went over to the edge, I saw Erik leaning up against the wall, bleeding.

**A/N: All of you hate me.**


	19. Chapter 19

I screamed and got down to the ground level as soon as possible. I ripped Erik's shirt open and looked for the wound. Finding it, I took his cloak and ripped it so I could stop the bleeding. He was weakly watching me the entire time.

"Stay with me, alright? I need you to stay with me, Erik you can't leave me!" I told him frantically. Edward and Monica came running around the corner. I looked to them, tears streaking down my face.

"Go get a doctor! Hurry!" I exclaimed Monica ran down the street. The doctor was about a fifteen minute walk from the house and a five minute run. I touched Erik's cheek, trying my best to make sure he stayed conscious.

"Erik can you hear me?" I asked him, he nodded, taking my free hand in his.

"I'm not going to let go, I-I promise." He told me weakly. Tears still fell from my eyes. No matter how hard he fought, he could still die. I heard pounding of hooves and the ambulance pulled up to the alley. The doctors came and moved me out of the way. I still grasped Erik's hand. If he died he wasn't going to go alone and surrounded by strangers. They moved Erik onto a stretcher and took him to the ambulance.

In the waiting room I was crying at a steady pace. I couldn't lose him! My life was finally becoming something; Erik made all of it possible! He couldn't die; his life was just beginning to look up too! Was fate so cruel that it was going to give him a break and then kill him! I would lose all faith if he died. No god would stand aside and let that happen. Elena patted me on the shoulder. I looked at her, tears flowing down my cheeks. The doctor came in; I stood up, looking at the doctor for the news.

"If he had lost any more blood than what he had he would've died. I was able to save him, he's heavily sedated for the pain, but you can go in if you like." He told me. I gave a sigh of relief; my tears changed reasons and became tears of joy. I went in and saw Erik lying in a bed all the way down at the end of the room. I nearly ran to his bedside. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, he was clearly sleeping. I smiled stroking his bare cheek. I was surprised that his mask wasn't removed.

"The doctor said if you had lost any more blood than what you did you would've died. I think you're one of the luckiest men in the world, Erik Destler." I told him softly. I leaned back in the chair and curled up; toying with the necklace Erik gave me not eight hours ago.

"You're hands are bloody, you might want to wash them." I heard a voice say; I looked up and saw a nurse. I looked down at my hands and saw she was right. My hands looked rusty with Erik's blood. I stood up and went over to the sink. I turned on the water and placed my hands under the faucet, grabbing the bar of soap and scrubbed away.

"He's lucky. If that bullet had gone any farther he would've died on the spot." I heard the nurse say

"I'd rather not jinx him, let's just stay quiet." I replied, turning around. The nurse was fixated on his mask. I watched her intensely.

"Don't do it." I said quietly. She looked at me.

"Why not?" She asked, walking over to me.

"He doesn't want anyone to see under that mask without his permission. I have an idea why, but respect his space." I told her. She nodded.

"Yes Mademoiselle." She added on. I dried my hands and went back to Erik's side, curling up in the seat I looked out at the hospital courtyard. I saw the children running about the garden. There were several nurses with patients. Elena was holding Charles. I stood and opened the curtain a bit wider, letting the late evening light filter in some. I sat back down at Erik's side. I looked to the bed beyond Erik's a young gentleman lain sleeping. I wondered what was wrong with him.

I then returned my attention to Erik; I fixed an out of place lock of hair that hung in his face. I traced his jawline.

"God, I love you, so much. I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered to him. He winced slightly in his sleep. My eyes widened a little.

"Constance, I'm taking everyone home, are you coming?" I heard Edward ask I turn around, looking at my landlord.

"If I can stay, no, what does the doctor say?" I asked.

"I'll go ask now." He said and left. I looked back to Erik.

"If I can stay I'm not going to leave your side until you wake up." I told him quietly, taking his hand, squeezing it gently. His face returned to its calm state, having seemed worried.

"I'm right here, love." I told him. I heard the doors swing open and shut and the doctor came in, walking over to me.

"You can stay the night; if you need to sleep you can use one of the beds. The night shift won't be in until late. So you'll be alone for a little bit. Is that alright?" He said. I nodded.

"It's fine." I told him. The doctor nodded.

"Alright then, good night Mademoiselle." He told me retreating.

"Thank you doctor, this man means the world to me." I told him as he left he turned.

"You should also be thanking yourself, if you hadn't done what you did before I arrived, he would've died. " He told me I smiled, looking back to Erik.

The sun soon fell below the horizon and the day shift doctors and nurses left. I looked out the window at the moon and stars. They all shone hypnotically. The garden now had a mystical air to it in the waxing crescent moon's light. I thought about making it into a painting. The man on Erik's opposing side woke up suddenly, giving a loud cry. I stood up and went to his side.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked at me; I realized he was missing a part of his arm. My heart broke for him.

"No, I remember the carriage accident and then the surgery; they told me I was going to lose my arm." He said, looking down, giving a heart shattering cry. I laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"God my life is ruined!" He said. I frowned, sitting down beside him. I then recognized him; he was one of the stage hands from the Opera house.

"Antony!" I said in surprise. He looked at me oddly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"You work at the Opera House, so do I; it's me, Constance, the lead back drop painter." I told him.

"Oh, you're the girl the Opera Ghost saved after you fell from the prop." He told me.

"Here, I may be able to pull a few strings. You could be an assistant. The pay may be a little lower, but you aren't out of work." I told him. He looked at me, hope glistening in his eyes.

"Do you have that power?" He asked. I looked around.

"Well I don't, but I know someone who does." I told him. He looked back to what remained of his arm.

"You're a saint Miss O'Rally." He told me.

"So I've been told." I reply and look over my shoulder at Erik.

"Why are you here? I thought all your family was in Ireland." He asked me. I looked back to Antony.

"This man here. He means a lot to me, he got shot in the alley beside my home." I told Antony. He leaned back and looked at Erik.

"Is he going to be okay?" Antony asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I do believe so." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

I suppose I drifted off to sleep after I had returned to Erik's side. The next thing I knew the sun was in my eyes again and I woke. Erik was sitting up in bed, poking around at a few grapes. I smiled, laughing. He looked to me.

"Good morning." He said.

"Indeed it is." I replied, standing I leaned down and kissed his head, then sitting back in my chair. Erik looked at me.

"The doctor said you saved my life more than he did." He told me, looking down at the fruit. I smiled.

"Eat, they won't hurt you." I told him. He laughed, then moaned, pressing his hand to his chest. I frowned.

"I'm sorry." I told him upset. He looked to me, pain evident on his face.

"It isn't your fault; it's the bastard's that shot me. He'd better be thanking the stars I didn't get a good look at him." Erik said angrily. I took his hand.

"Don't get rash, well at least, not in public." I said flashing a look at Antony.

_"I have something to ask of you." _I told him in Irish. Erik gave me a curious look and nodded, telling me to continue. I looked back at Antony.

_"He's a stage hand at the Opera. He lost his arm in a carriage accident. He'll lose his job if you don't do something. You're the Opera Ghost, can you pull some strings?" _I asked him. Erik looked to Antony, then back at me.

_"What do you want me to do?" _He asked.

_"Get him a job as an assistant; something, just make sure he doesn't lose his job." _I told him, Erik nodded.

_"I'll see what I can do." _He told me. I smiled and hugged him gently.

"Thank you." I told him, pulling back.

"Now eat." I ordered him. He smiled and started to eat slowly.

"Now, I'm going to go home to change clothes, I'll be back soon. If those aren't gone by the time I get back, I'm force feeding you." I told him playfully. Erik smiled.

"Whatever you say." He said. I smiled, leaving the hospital. Walking down to street cheerfully I watched the carriages and horse riders go by. I walked up the steps to the house and saw the note. I pulled it out of the mail slot.

_Constance,_

_ I know I told you I was planning on taking my family to my parents but I think they need to get away for the time being. The incident with Erik is something I don't want them near until it's blown over. We'll be back in a few weeks._

I nodded and picked the key out of the lamp. There was a hidden compartment under the lamp part itself. I unlocked the door and went in, Calean came running to me, rubbing against my legs and such. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hello my little Queen." I told her. She purred and rubbed her head along my jaw. I smiled and set her down again and went up to my room, changing clothes. I grabbed my bag as I left, stopping to feed and water Calean. I patted her on the head and left.

Coming back into the hospital wing I saw Erik and Antony speaking with each other. I went and sat back down beside Erik.

"Well, Edward took his family to see his parents in Nice. I am alone other than you." I told Erik as he looked to me.

"Why don't you come stay with me for a while then? At least until they come back." Erik told me, taking my hand. I smiled.

"If I come, so is Calean. Do you think Ayesha would like that?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't perhaps you could at least go stay in my flat? See if you like it before you get ready to move out." He told me. I nodded.

"Fine." I told him. He smiled and reached up, stroking my cheek lovingly. I smiled, when he pulled back I went to my sketch pad and grabbed a pencil and drew the garden outside.

"The doctor said I should be able to attend the Masquerade with you, but I should take it easy." Erik told me I looked up at him.

"Did you seriously ask the doctor if you were going to be able to attend the Mask?" Pinching the bridge of my nose, that was really the least of my concerns. Erik laughed some; I could tell he bit back another cry of pain.

"Do I have to leave to keep you from hurting yourself?" I asked him. Erik gave me a playful glare, then smiled charmingly. Quite giddy for a man that just got shot a day ago.

"I'd rather you didn't. And yes I did ask, it's important to me. It will be the first Mask I attend where I'm not an enemy of the Opera Hou-"Erik stopped, realizing he basically just said he was the Opera Ghost in front of a stage hand in which works there. I looked to Antony, who looked in utter shock.

"You're the Opera Ghost? But you're one of the best men I've ever met! I can't believe it!" Antony exclaimed. Erik closed his eyes, giving a hefty sigh.

"_I don't want to kill him, he's a good boy, but if he doesn't keep quiet I will have to. I don't want to black mail him either." _ Erik said in Irish. I gave him a look.

"Were you the one she was talking about that had the power to make sure I maintained a job. Because if you were, I promise you I'll stay quiet. I won't speak a word to no one!" Antony said. I looked to Erik with a smile on my ace.

"See, everything works out." I told Erik, sitting back in my chair.

"Alright then…" Erik muttered. I smiled, giggling some and went back to my drawing. Erik gave a sigh and lay down with a little bit of pain. I heard him whimper, it broke my heart.

"If you had just asked for help…" I muttered.

"I don't need help." He replied closing his eyes.

"It appears to me you do." I told him, he rolled his eyes, he knew I was right. I went back to drawing. I drew in the rose bushes and daisies, the fountain and pond.

"Is there access to the roof and a cover of the apartment?" I asked Erik, he looked at me a bit sleepily. I smiled, he looked adorable.

"Much like your own home there is a green house on the top of the building. That's where I grow my roses so I can have them in the dead of winter." Erik told me. I smiled.

"We're more alike than I realized, Erik." I mutter. He nodded drowsily and I could tell he drifted off after that.

I soon finished the pencil drawing and I then started going over the pencil lines with some charcoal I kept in a small pouch in my bag. I finished that in about half an hour and then I pulled out my coloring powders. An ancient O'Rally tradition of taking flower petals and crushing them up, wetting down the remains with water and crushing it furthermore. Once it was dried out it was a lovely powder that one could spread with their fingers. It was like powdered chalk, but it maintained the floral scent and gave the painting a more realistic to it.

I used this technique often, that's why my finger tips and pads were stained permanently. There had been a painter in the O'Rally family since the days of Saint Patrick himself. This tradition had been passed down from painter to painter. My mother had taught me when she realized I was the painter and not my brother.

My mother had always been proud of my art work; she said I was the best since my double great grandfather. She had seen his work when she was a child. She told me that he had used colors that she hadn't even imagined existed. She would've showed me a piece, but the art work was destroyed when the house caught fire when my mother was a teenager. I wished she was still alive so I could tell her I had finally gotten into a museum. I wanted to tell her all about Erik. She would've been so happy. She would have already spoken of grandchildren and the next O'Rally painter.

These thoughts reduced me to tears, she wouldn't be there for my marriage, she wouldn't be there for my first born, she wouldn't be there when I found the next painter.

I closed my pad and put my powders away. Standing up and basically ran into the garden. Tears blurred my vision as I sat down on the fountain wall, looking into the water. I closed my eyes and sighed shakily. I missed my mother, terribly.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat beside the bed, finishing the picture I had started. By then I had drawn several pictures and colored them. Erik was looking through a few of my pieces of art.

"I wouldn't mind having a few of your paintings in my lair." Erik told me. I looked up at him from my picture.

"Is that an honor higher than getting into the best museum in France?" I asked him, he looked at me smiling.

"Yes." I laughed, Erik put down my painting as the doctor approached us.

"When can I get out of here?" Erik asked quite impatiently. I took his arm.

"Be polite." I told him quietly. He looked at me.

"I've been in here for three days. I'm getting restless." He told me, shifting uncomfortably to prove his point, I smiled and rolled my eyes at him and went back to my drawing. I took a darker shade of green and accented a leaf a bit more.

"You'll be cleared tomorrow, Monsieur. We just want to be sure that you won't have a relapse. Someone your age should be taking better care of himself." The doctor told him. Erik sassily rolled his eyes. I watched him through my eyelashes. The doctor sighed and left.

"How old are you?" I asked him, Erik took my hand.

"A I've told you before, my appearance is very deceiving. To be honest I'm not really sure. But according to what the doctor just said I am no spring chicken." He told me quietly. My heart faltered a bit. How soon was it that I was going to lose him? I looked at him with a soulful glint in my eyes. I'm not sure if I would be able to take losing Erik. I squeezed his hand a little. He saw and read my look, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I promise." He told me. I looked him in the eyes.

"If it's your time to go, it's your time to go, no matter how hard you fight. Promise me, if you know you're about to die, don't make yourself suffer so we can be together longer." I told him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We've been in here too long. You're already thinking about my death." Erik said impatiently. I growled.

"According to that doctor you're nearing your deathbed!" I replied quietly. Erik sighed, taking my face in his hands.

"I promise, alright?" He said. I wasn't entirely happy with it, but one must play with the cards they are dealt.

"Alright." I told him. He smiled.

"Good." Erik said simply and laid back onto his pillow, sorting through my paintings again. I looked down at the one I was working on and went back to work.

_The Next Day_

Erik and I walked out of the hospital and I called a cab. I tried to help Erik in but he assisted that I go first. I rolled my eyes and got in the cab, knowing we would be standing there all day if I didn't get in the cab first. Erik told the cab driver his flat's address and the cab lurched as it started roughly. I gave Erik a look. He winced a little. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"You have got to take it easy, remember?" I asked him. Erik groaned, looking at me.

"I know." He told me. I smiled. Though I was still worried, I wish he had sent me out to tell Erik that. I've been worried ever since. Erik knew it too. He tried to comfort me, but I couldn't help it.

"Constance, I promise I won't leave you before you're ready. I can handle some pain. I promise. I swear." He told me. I looked to the ground.

"Can we just put this behind us?" He asked. "Pretend like the doctor never told me that in front of you?" He continued.

"I can try." He smiled a little, touching my cheek lovingly.

"Good." He said, the carriage stopped and Erik got out, he gave me his hand and helped me out of the carriage. He walked me over to the door and unlocked it. Erik gestured for me to go first which I did and I saw the flat was absolutely luxurious. The lovely elegance mixed with the superiority of the design and it felt like I was standing in a palace.

"This place is wonderful Erik. Did you design it?:" I asked him, he smiled and nodded. I looked around again.

"Are you sure you want Calean around here? I'm afraid she might mess something up." I told Erik. He shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine with Calean coming." He told me. I smiled at him.

"You're the most wonderful man I've ever met. You know that, right?" I told him. He looked to the ground, like he was remembering something. I walked over to him.

"Erik?" I asked. He looked at me, blushing slightly.

"Why don't I show you your room and then we'll go get your things and Calean?" He asked me. I nodded, giving him a suspicious look. Erik passed by me and lead me into the bedroom area and brought me to a closed door. He opened it and allowed me in.

"It's the master bedroom. It has roof access so you can go up and work on your paintings." He told me from the doorway. I smiled, turning to him.

"Thank you, Erik." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Anything to make you happy, my love." He told me. I blushed madly at his reply. He laughed.

"Now, shall we go get your little queen?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. We left the house and I started to flag down a cab; Erik turned to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I put my arm down and looked at him, giving him my 'really?' look.

"Hailing a cab." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He asked in return. My turn to roll my eyes.

"You just survived a bullet to the chest, Erik the doctor told you take it easy. Please, take his advice." I told him, walking over to him. I took his hand, laying my hand on his bare cheek.

"I can't lose you." I said quietly. He lowered his head to come face to face with me, I looked in his eyes.

"Are we on this again? Constance, please, relax, I'll be fine. I'll tell you my age range. I do believe I am in my mid to late thirties. The average age for a man in this day and age is forties to fifties. Constance, I'll be around long enough, if we ever have children, to see them at least into their teens." He told me. He leaned down a little more and kissed me.

"I don't need a cab." He said upon retreating.

"Also the doctor said I didn't need to lie around, I can walk. Elena's home is only a few blocks away, I'm certain a nice relaxed walk with my love will be fine." He told me. I smiled at him.

"Ok." I said quietly, my mind finally at peace for a while. Erik took lead down the street; he pressed his hand to his chest.

"I do wish I had seen his face though." He told me. I placed my hand just under his smiling, laughing some.

"Well Erik, if it's of any comfort, you do have a bit of a lead. Monsieur Raoul De Chagney, Erik. The boy is quite used to getting what he wants, and what he wanted was lovely Christine on his arm, your opera ruined and you heading for the guillotine. But it just so happens that Christine has abandoned him. Your opera is a smashing hit and you're a free man, more free than you ever have been in your entire long life." I told him. Erik thought about this.

"That sounds about right." He told me.

"Don't do anything too rash, love." I told him. Erik laughed


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up the following morning; Calean was asleep on my chest. I groaned and moved her off. She glared at me. I smiled, and then lost my steam to get up. I lay back down, turning over onto my stomach. I heard someone walk in. It must've been Erik, I got up and stuck my head out of the door, I saw Erik's black clad figure disappear into the kitchen, I heard him set down a bag. I ducked back into my room and put on one of my older dresses.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Erik getting out fruit and a container of tea. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Good morning." I told him. Erik laughed and turned around embracing me. He kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, love." He said quietly. I smiled and pulled back. Erik turned us to the counter.

"I got several fruits for breakfast. We could make a fruit salad. How does that sound?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." I told him. He smiled and went to the sink and washed his hands. He pulled out his knife drawer and selected a knife. I went into the living room and opened Calean's food. I knelt down to the ground and placed the can down as my little queen came running. I smiled and pet her as she ate happily. Erik placed his hand on my back; I looked at him, smiling.

"You're beautiful." He told me smiling gently. I smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you." I told him, he smiled a little more and leaned in, kissing me. I smiled within the kiss and replied lovingly. He pulled back, smiling and winking at me. I glared at him and he laughed, going back into the kitchen. I went over to the couch and sat down, picking up my bag I pulled out a book I was rather effectuated with .

I could see Erik in the kitchen from over the book; he was slowly cutting the fruits into small chunks and shifting them into a bowl awaiting the fruits.

"There is a lovely little bakery down the street; do you want me to go grab some croissants or something?" Erik asked me. I looked at him from over the book.

"You probably don't remember because I told you this right before you got shot but I told you I don't want you buying me anything else for at least a month that includes meals." I told him. Erik laughed.

"Then I take that as a no." Erik told me. I smiled at him.

"Do you want them? I can go get them." I told him, he shook his head.

"No, thank you for the thought though. I was just thinking about you, I know much you like French croissants." He told me.

"I do love them." I told him, Erik laughed and smiled and turned away. I went back to my book. Erik eventually came into the living room with two bowls with forks, he sat down beside me and handed me a bowl. I dog eared my page and put the book down to take the bowl.

"Thank you." I told him settling back down on the couch.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked him.

"Well I have that meeting with the managers today." He told me. "What about you?" He asked in return. I smiled; it was nice having a normal conversation with him.

"I'm either going to paint or finish this book." I told him. He smiled.

"Simple plans, that sounds lovely." He replied I smiled and went back to my breakfast. Calean came and jumped up into the space between Erik and I and curled up. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Erik gave the cat a sort of annoyed look. I smiled a bit wider and stabbed at a piece of cantaloupe with my fork.

Erik finished his breakfast before me and stood, he turned to me, leaning down he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I have to go, my love. I'll be back by, say, one thirty." He told me, I smiled and nodded, putting my bowl on the table.

"Alright." He smiled and left the flat. I got up and went up onto the roof of the flat. I came up in the green house; I was surrounded by lively, beautiful roses. Erik was such a gifted man! I couldn't help but imagine where he would be if he weren't deformed. He would probably own the Opera Populaire instead of living under it. He would more than likely have a lovely French woman on his arm, instead of a rugged Irish woman. But he made me feel like a goddess. He definitely treated me like one.

Calean came up the stairs meowing sassily. I imagined it was about the fact that I had left my little queen downstairs. I smiled at her and picked her up, scratching behind her ear like she likes. I walked around the garden, seeing several different plants. To be honest I couldn't imagine Erik planting. I loved him, but he didn't seem like the type to get down on his hands and knees and toil around with dirt.

I looked around and saw the easel and painting utilities. I walked over to it and saw that the supplies were brand new and very expensive. I rolled my eyes. He was just too sweet. I sighed, and then smiled. He didn't have to buy me new paints. But I did need some new brushes. I'd thank him when he got home.

That thought got me started to think about marrying Erik. Clearly by the wedding dress the dressmaker mentioned, Erik was interested in marrying. My low self-esteem made me wonder if he was even thinking about marrying me. I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't think Erik would even get in a relationship if he didn't want to marry. He wasn't the type to play around.

That thought calmed all the others. I sighed and put Calean down. I went through the painting supplies and brought them downstairs. I went for my bag and pulled out my sketch book. I started draw absently. The subject was a young girl, she had big shining eyes with long wavy hair, when I colored it I decided that the hair would be black and have blue eyes, much like Erik's. I stopped to look at the picture, she was lovely a perfect little child. I went for my powders and opened the blue and the white, dabbing my forefinger in the blue and my thumb in the white I swirled them together, making a shade of blue similar to metallic blue.

I gently colored in the eyes with my thumb. I went for the black powder and used my finger nail to color in the black lines that circled the pupils. I wiped the left over powder on my rag and grabbed the pink and the lighter red. I repeated the mixing action with the red and the pink and made a lovely shade for the lips. She had cute crossbow lips. I took care to make sure I didn't go outside of my lines and to give her lips the exact right texture.

Before I knew it I heard the door open and close half past one. I looked up, Erik came into the living room. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for the new supplies." I told him, Erik smiled, walking over to me and sitting down beside me.

"You're welcome. Who are you drawing? I've never seen her before." Erik asked, turning the book to him some to get a better look at the girl. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But I heard somewhere that the mind can never create a face itself. The mind only sees faces that it's seen before whether you remember seeing them or not." I told him.

"Interesting, so you must've seen her before, she's a pretty little thing though." He said quietly. I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder.

"She is, she's very pretty. She'll probably be, if she isn't already, a breathe taking young woman." I told him, admiring her innocent beauty.

"The managers were over joyed when they spoke to me; they're giving me thirty thousand francs this month because of how insanely well my Opera did. They told me if I had any other brilliant ideas I could tell them. I told them get rid of Carlotta and make Christine the leading soprano, no use in letting such lovely talent goes to waste." He told me. I smiled, laughing.

"Are they firing her?" I asked him. He smiled, nodding.

"Wonderful! It's about time!" I said enthusiastically.

**YAY! I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATE! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

I was absolutely giddy, I wore my costume for the Masquerade, and the elegant mask adorned my neck, waiting to be placed properly on my face. I had been rushing around the flat, waiting for Erik to show up. I was focusing on getting my necklace around my neck, I was losing the fight.

"May I?" I heard Erik's voice.

"You've never asked permission before, Erik." I told him, surrendering the chain to him. He gave a soft laugh, taking over.

"I have half the mind to just skip the Masquerade and keep you to myself, Constance, you look absolutely stunning." He told me, wrapping an arm around my stomach and placing a gentle kiss to my collarbone. I smiled, turning in his embrace and kissing him gently.

"You wouldn't do that now would you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow; Erik gave a laugh, his eyes sparkling. He looked wonderful, vibrant in his black, lilac, and silver costume. He himself looked like some type of mysterious god with his black feathered mask; the style was that of his usual mask. Except black and feathery, making his radiant blue eyes stand out in a hypnotic way.

"Of course not. Are you ready?" He asked. I smiled, nodding. Erik gave a content smile, he offered me his arms.

"Then let's be on our way, milady." He said I giggled and followed Erik outside. There was a carriage waiting for us and Erik helped me in. I really couldn't stop smiling. I was happier than I had ever been.

"I'm glad you attacked me that day." I muttered to Erik, he gave me a funny look, then smiled, leaning forward and kissing me gently.

"I wish we had met under… friendlier conditions though, I'm just glad we met." He said I nodded and smiled a bit wider. In the dark of the carriage I could only really make out Erik's eyes. The metallic blue biting through the darkness stubbornly shining. I loved him so much. And to think I would never be able to love again. I had given up. But then he walked into my life. He made me gaze on him in awe and wonder. How had he not just given up?

I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled with him for the time being, liking to be as close to him as possible. Erik gave a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

It was nice in the lulling darkness of the carriage. The early spring air stung in my lungs as I breathed in the cold air. Winter still had not unleashed the Parisian streets from his cold grasp. Erik and I usually joked about the weather. That the old man Winter didn't want to leave the beautiful city. Yet the beautiful Spring maiden lulled him slowly into abandoning the streets to let her take her place. It took her longer on some years than others, and sometimes Old Man Winter would go willingly.

"When do you think Winter will let Lady Spring take her place?" I asked Erik, he gave a small laugh.

"Soon hopefully, I hear he's being rather stubborn this year." He told me. I smiled, yet didn't offer him a reply.

The carriage soon lit up as we pulled into the carriage loop in front of a festive Opera Populaire. I heard Erik give a prideful sigh. I pulled from his embrace and sat up as the carriage stopped. I gave myself a final look over and pulled my butterfly mask up over my upper face. I looked to Erik, who gazed up at the Opera House. My door was opened and the valet offered me his hand.

"Good Evening Mademoiselle, and welcome to the Spring Equinox Masquerade. The Opera Populaire is happy to have you!" He said happily as he helped me step down out of the carriage.

"Thank you." I said and joined Erik as the carriage pulled away. I touched his shoulder he looked to me, his eyes shining oh so brightly.

"Shall, we Miss O'Rally?" He asked, an unfamiliar sparkle danced in his eyes as he offered me his arm. I smiled and took it.

"We shall, Monsieur Destler." I told him a large smile tugging at my lips as we walked up the steps. We received several greetings on our way up the steps. Entering the Opera House was absolutely breathtaking. Floral decorations hung everywhere and the air was wonderfully permeated with their scents. I gave a sigh and I looked around giddily. I studied the masked faces.

Erik had whisked us into the crowd and we started to mingle, chatting idly with the rich folk of Paris. It was funny; they couldn't tell a difference between us and themselves. Treating us with the utmost respect and yet almost sneering and looking down on the occasional ballerina that was invited to the actual Mask, or the ones that had slipped in from behind the stage from their party.

I searched to see if I could find Christine or Meg. I couldn't; either they were masked or they weren't there. I felt Erik stiffen. I looked to him and then realized that the Vicomte Raoul De Chagney had joined the conversation. Smiling charmingly and offering Erik his hand in friendship. Erik disguised his tension and shook his hand, he did not recognize us.

"Bonsoir, Vicomte." He said, altering his voice.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur. Wonderful Mask is it not?" He asked, quite civil he was. It made me question him. Erik gave a smile.

"Quite. I am enjoying myself. Though, I have not had the chance to dance with my lady, if you will excuse us." Erik said, pulling me away from the small group of people. We disappeared into the whirl of dancing people. I met his eyes as we fell into rhythm with the crowd.

"That was quite responsible of you Erik, I'm proud of you." I told him, he smiled a bit nervously, then chuckled.

"Of course Constance, I am no longer an ungrateful child who throws a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants. I've changed." He told me. I smiled.

"You have. Have I changed any?" I asked him as we turned a circle. I could hear Erik's laugh in the midst of the music and voices.

"Not much, and I prefer it you don't. Wonderful women like you are hard to come by. Women with back bone. I've always admired that quality in you Constance." He told me lovingly. I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, most men run from it." I said. Erik frowned. "Their loss; my gain." He told me, I giggled.

"Of course people have ran from me all my life. You were one of three people in my entire time of living, who have not ran from me. And for that, I am so grateful." He said, is voice low and inviting. I smiled.

"You're welcome, Erik. I'm glad I came in time to save you. I've tried so hard to save so many, and yet, I somehow failed over half of them. Until I reached Paris. I saved you, and Christine. Who knows how many. I was so scared that if I hadn't saved you… Somehow, this entire Opera House would've perished. But look at it now! How magnificent this place is." I told him. Erik smiled pleasantly as he listened to me speak.

"You did, I was planning to do something… drastic on the night of Don Juan, if things had not gone correctly." He told me, his voice and eyes darkening, making me unsure whether I wanted to know what he had been planning or not.

Before I knew it, Erik had pulled me from the dancing crowd and away from the main hall. Entering a darkly light secluded hall, we stopped. Erik looked down on me nervously.

"I love you, with everything I have, you saved me, you saved this Opera House, because of your stubborn determination to save someone already lost. Yet you succeeded. You are an unspoken hero, Constance. But that isn't why I brought you here." He told me, his hand disappearing into his breast pocket. I raised an eyebrow.

My heart stopped when he knelt in front of me, opening a small black box, showing me a diamond ring.

"Constance O'Rally, will you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

* * *

_**OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I feel terrible for making all of you wait for so long, so I did this, do you all forgive me?**_


	24. Chapter 24

I could hardly breathe, let alone speak. I only nodded, blinking back the tears. I tried my best to breathe again. Erik stood, smiling. I threw my arms around him before he could do anything.

"Oh my God, I love you so much Erik." I barely whispered. Erik wrapped me in his arms, pressing a kiss to my cheek. We pulled back and Erik slipped the ring onto my finger, it was elegant, the band was silver and the diamond was fair sized accompanied by two small round amethysts on each side. I looked at Erik.

"I hope you can make an exception for this." He said, referring to me telling him he couldn't by me anything else. I laughed and smiled.

"Of course. I just can't believe this!" I said placing my hand on my chest. Erik took me in his arms and kissed me.

"It's real, Constance." He whispered to me gently. I smiled and kissed him back. I was so unbelievably happy! Erik took my hand and lead me back out into the main foyer. We disappeared back into the crowd and continued through it we were heading towards the dressing rooms. I gave Erik an odd look, but allowed him to lead me away from the Mask.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"The Lair, there's something I want to show you." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I said simply and followed him through the door to Christine's dressing room. We walked quickly across but we were stopped by the door opening behind us.

"Oh, I knew it was you two! Where have you been? Meg and I have been searching for you all night." It was Christine. Erik and I turned, she stood there wearing a very pretty blue dress. In her hand was her mask, it was black with blue and silver trimmings.

"We've been all over, sorry Christine. " I looked to Erik, he crossed the dressing room and we followed Christine out. Meg was waiting for us in the hall.

"Oh Constance you look absolutely beautiful!" Meg told me, giving me a hug like we had known each other forever. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hardly better than you Meg." I told her as she pulled away. Erik touched my shoulder. I looked to him. Wondering whether our engagement was going to be announced, Erik gave me a gently smile.

"Show them." He told me, nodding towards Meg and Christine. I smiled broadly and proudly lifted my hand to Christine and Meg. They immediately nearly screamed and hugged both Erik and I.

"Ohhhh! I must go get Mother!" Meg said and basically danced away. I smiled as I watched her.

"So, we wait for Madame Giry." I said, Erik smiled and nodded we sat there and waiting, Christine bubbling on about how happy she was for us. I held onto Erik's arm lovingly as we listened contently. Meg came back with Madame Giry in tow.

"Show her Constance!" Meg demanded. I smiled, laughing as I lifted my hand to Madame Giry. She took in the sight of my ring with a very happy maternal look on my face. She took me in an embrace and then took Erik's arm.

"I wish to speak with you, Erik." She told him, he nodded and followed Madame Giry away.

"Why don't you three go back to the Mask, we'll find you." Erik told us. Meg grabbed my arm and pulled me out back to the ballroom.

"Oh! I suppose you haven't made plans yet, when did he propose?" Christine asked, grabbing my hand. I smiled.

"Just now, he proposed and then was going to take me to the Lair to see something. Oh I had no idea this would happen to me!" I said, completely breathless. Christine smiled, giggling a bit.

"Oh! You two are going to make the perfect couple I can just feel it! Mother says Erik absolutely worships you! In the good way of course." Meg said, adding on the last bit quieter than the rest of the statement. I smiled and gave forth my best false giggle. It did worry me how Erik did that. I loved him, but he has some… flaws that had to be dealt with. Then the fact that Erik had told me he had changed came to mind. I breathed a little easier as I remembered that.

"Yes I know, and I'm completely fortunate to have him. He's made my life so much better than what it was." I told them.

"I can say the same with you, Constance." Erik's voice jumped from nowhere, his hand taking mine. I blushed and smiled looking to him.

"Aw, thank you, Erik." I told him. He smiled charmingly and leaned down placing a kiss to my lips. He started tugging me away from the rest of the crowd.

"If you'll excuse us, ladies." He said to Christine and Meg, they giggled and pranced away like young children.

"Sometimes I wish I had kept those innocents into my late teen years." I said, absent-mindedly watching the two girls disappear into the crowd of the Mask.

"You don't need to change love. It's that exact innocents that caused us so much agony." Erik told me quietly. I looked at him.

"You think so?" I asked Erik, he nodded.

"I love her, she's a sweet little thing, but Christine's purity is what made her so afraid of me, what made her want to run." He told me. I looked back over my shoulder, giving a thoughtful 'hmm.'

"Makes sense." I said curtly as Erik pulled me back into the Prima Donna suite and through the mirror, realizing this was the exact path that Erik took Christine on when she spent that first night with him. He led me quietly. The torch holders in the form of arms did not move as Christine had told me they had. They stood there, tightly gripping the candles in their grasp, to be that way forever. We rounded the corner and I saw the horse that went missing a year and a half ago. I giggled as we approached the majestic animal. He looked to Erik with a type of affection shining in his shiny coal eyes. I smiled and reached out, petting his neck.

"He's as beautiful as I remember." I said, running my fingers through his long combed mane. Erik gave a soft laugh.

"Caesar has been very happy down here. I take him for a ride in the country every week." Erik told me. I nodded.

"Good, animals like horses need wide open spaces." I said, giving the horse a loving pat. Erik took my arm.

"Are we going to continue or are we going to speak of a horse's needs all night?" Erik asked quietly. I giggled some.

"Let's continue, but I don't need to ride a horse to get there." I told him. Erik laughed and looked to Caesar.

"Then see you later old friend." He told the horse and we continued on. We walked in silence for a while, and then came to the lake. The boat was there, waiting for us. It seemed that so many things waited for Erik. The entire lower half of the opera house rotated around him. It was his world, his empire. I looked to him, he stared across the lake, and his sight going as far as it could, fading into the darkness of the watery maze that lay before us. I touched his arm.

"Are you alright, Erik?" I asked him, he didn't look nervous, or uneasy, he looked outright scared.

"I'm fine Constance, come now." He said, helping me into the boat and took off into the darkness. We soon came into the lair, the gate raising, causing the candles to rise as well, I never found out how that worked, Erik would never tell me. We landed and Erik whisked me out of the boat before I even realized it.

We stood in front of the organ. Erik took my hand, fear was so bright in his eyes it hurt me to see it, what was he afraid of?

"Constance, I do not want to go into this marriage bearing secrets. And…. And my face; that is a secret, but… that's why I brought you down here, so… we can get rid of it." He said. My jaw nearly dropped for the second time this evening.

"Erik, are you sure?" I asked him squeezing his hand gently.

"Yes Constance." He said, raising my hand to his masked cheek. "I want you to do it though." He said. My heart stopped. I took in a breathe and took the feathered mask away, showing his deformity, the red blotchiness did not faze me, but I did cry, this man did not deserve this, he shouldn't have to hide because of what he looked like underneath the mask.

"Oh, Erik. God I… I just help but think about what kind of life you have known. But I'm glad that know that I'm here to show you that you are not alone. I'm never going to leave because of what you look like." I told him. Tears glistened in his eyes and he went down to the ground, the tears falling and ragged sobs escaping from him in winded gasps. I knelt and held him.

"I love you." I said, kissing him. This kiss felt different from all the others. Like we put our souls into the kiss. It seemed like forever before we broke away, then Erik kissed me again with that same soulful feeling as the first one.

"You have freed me, truly freed me. I'm free, thank you Constance, thank you. Thank you so much." He said quietly. I smiled gently.

"You're welcome."

* * *

*nudges with elbow* What ya'll think about the quote? Hehe I like it better when Constance says it better than Christine! :D


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Total cliché yet sweet scene I couldn't resist. The slow dance after the ball. I loves it! So enjoy!**

We danced happily and sang in with the crowd for the remaining Mask after Erik and I returned to the surface. But once the whole Mask was over, we lingered waiting for the crowd to clear out. Christine and Meg retired to the dormitories after giving us their final congratulations. Erik and I were among the few lingers.

"I'll be back." He said, leaving my side and disappearing. I waiting in the middle of the now dimly lit ballroom. I jumped when slow sweet music of the string section started to play. I felt Erik's hand on my back.

"We were in the lair when my favorite type of dance was going on. I wanted to stay behind and dance with you afterwards." Erik told me. I turned and smiled, placing my hands on his shoulder and forearm.

"You're sweet, Erik." I told him as we started to dance slowly with the flow of the music. Erik smiled and laughed gently.

"I've always tried to be for you." He told me. I blushed.

"I don't even know why you fell for me. As beastly as our first confrontation was, you still loved me." Erik continued,

"It all goes deep down into my rough Irish roots. The fact that I wouldn't let you get away with what you did. All I wanted in the beginning was an apology. You were the one that went one step further. I could've gone on with my life after you apologized. Of course you would've crossed my mind at times, when I had nothing else to think of, or when you slipped into the midst of my mind like you did before. Like you used to before I met you in flesh and blood." I told him.

"You thought of me occasionally?" He asked. I laughed, nodding.

"Of course I did Erik, we all did. 'Is he around this corner? Is he watching me paint, seeing if I'm doing a good enough job? Is he in the shadows, watching me as I leave for the night? Is he watching me as I come in?' Those kinds of thought, but I would mentally swat them away telling myself I don't believe in ghosts and that they aren't real." I told him. Erik nodded, intently listening.

"But you were never afraid? Of course excluding our…meeting?" He asked.

"Oh Heavens no. In my mind, you were more of a motivational thing. Something I would playfully think of to remind me to do my best on a back drop." I told him. He hummed in interest.

"Everyone else feared me, you witnessed my tinkering personally." He told me. I shook my head.

"True I blamed it on poor stagehand work." I told him in reply.

"Of course you did. You non superstitious Catholic." He told me, laughing I giggled alongside him. He made me feel free too.

"Oh what and believing in ghosts is being normal?" I asked him.

"I never said it was normal. But people do believe that the supernatural is around." He told me. I smiled.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked him, Erik laughed.

"Are we really having this conversation?" He asked. I started laughing heartily.

"Although you have a very good point, yes we are, so tell me." I told him, Erik laughed again and sighed.

"I don't think I want to believe, but I'm open to anything." He told me. I nodded. And we danced a bit longer in silence, the song then ended and the strings began to pack up. We were the last ones to leave, our carriage waited for us. There wasn't a valet waiting to open the doors to us. Erik assisted me in as he usually did. Once the carriage started, I slid across the seat and cuddled close to Erik. He put his arms around me.

"Best night of my life, don't you agree?" Erik whispered softly. I nodded, finally calming down and becoming sleepy.

"Absolutely." I muttered, my eye lids drifting further and further over my eyes until they closed and I succumbed to sleep.

I woke up a little later at night. I was in the flat, on top of the comforters of the bed. I sat up, still in my costume. I changed into my sleeping clothes, wandering around the flat to see if Erik was still at the flat. I took a peek into the green house and saw him. I smiled and went back to bed.

He came down a while after, I didn't know if he knew if I was awake or not, but he gave me a glance, from the pale moonlight that flitted down from the opened door to the greenhouse, he had pleasant look on his face. He walked over quietly and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Constance." He told me, he knew I was awake.

"I love you, too, more than anything." I said, Erik smiled and left the room, a single rose in the vase that sat on the dresser. I too smiled, I felt tired once more and faded into the welcoming arms of sleep.

This time I woke up in the morning, getting up I stretched. I heard rustling in the kitchen. I got ready for the day.

Coming out of the room after about half an hour I walked into the living room. Erik sat on the couch , Calean in his lap, he was reading a book. I smiled.

"Ayesha won't be angry to find that you've been cheating on her with Calean?" I asked, walking into the living room. Erik looked up and stood after he removed from Calean from his lap. He walked over to me, kissing me briefly. He remained close; his eyes low, gazing at the ring that remained on my finger. I didn't want to take it off, so I didn't he took my hand in his. Staring at the ring. His left hand rose to touch my cheek. He then meets eyes with me. I gave him a smile and kissed him briefly.

Erik wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. He gave a breathy laugh.

"I can't help but think this might be a dream. That I'll wake up and I'll be in the lair, with nothing but my music and a cat as company." Erik said, it may seem funny, but I was not able to laugh, nor did I think about laughing. I merely hugged him back.

"You aren't dreaming. I promise. You won't wake up, but you will sleep, you will wake up, but when you do, I'll be right there by your side." I told him gently.

"Thank you." He said, making him happy made me happy. I could not recall another time where I was more content than when I was locked in Erik's arms. I took in a gentle sigh, pulling away from him unwillingly; I looked him in the eyes. He was finally at peace. I'd seen him happy, but he was always a bit troubled, no matter what happened, until now at least.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked him, going into the kitchen. I opened cabinets.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up." He told me. I smiled.

"You don't have to orient your life around mine, Erik." I said. Erik gave me a soft smile.

"I want to though. We'll be married soon. Why shouldn't I?" He asked, his voice as soft as his smile. Seeing him so… peaceful, was one of the best things I had ever witnessed. I had seen this man fight his loneliness, succumb to his despair and rage and sink under to where no one could reach him. Except me. I dove in and took hold of that dying soul and brought him back. To be honest, that was the one thing I was most proud of.


	26. Chapter 26

_**I LIED, LAST CHAPTER ISN'T THE FINISHING CHAPTER! I'm evil I know, but I realized that the vengeful Raoul thing wasn't exactly solved… so yeah here is the next chapter.**_

I was in the art studio working on a backdrop, when Erik came in.

"Hello, love." I told him, he came over and kissed me. I smiled, relishing in the feeling.

"Hello Constance. Have you any ideas for our wedding?" He asked. I shook my head. I actually did, but Erik would never do it… I had dreamed of getting married here in the Opera House since I had come to Paris. Maybe I should just mention it… I mentally scolded myself… But what was the harm in just saying something about it.

"You're thinking of something, I know that look." He said, making his way over to me. I blushed.

"You wouldn't do it…" I said. He smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to him, forcing me to look into those wonderful eyes of his.

"Tell me." He said, using that power that Christine said he had on me. I looked to the side. I looked around.

"Well… Ever since I came here I always thought that the grand foyer would be a wonderful place for a wedding, but considering the fact that I'm marrying you… I supposed that would be a bit difficult." I told him. Erik gave a frown.

"Anything for you. I was about to give up the whole Opera Ghost thing anyways. Now that the managers actually listen to me, perhaps I could earn money in a more… legal way. I'll speak with them." He said. I smiled broadly and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh you're wonderful!" I told him enthusiastically. He laughed, pressing a kiss to my jaw. I pulled away from him and went back to my work casually as Erik went through the trap door behind the back drop. There was a knock at the door, I turned as the door opened.

"Miss O'Rally. I have some news…" It was Antony. I smiled

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well… do you remember when you fell while you were painting the prop for Don Juan Triumphant?" He asked, looking a little bit frightened…

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well the rope wasn't just old. I heard the stage hands that were responsible talking…." He said. I tilted my head.

"Continue." I said.

"…Well they were paid to wear it down. By the patron." He said. My jaw dropped. Temper flaring, I shook slightly.

"If you'll see your way out Antony, I need to go speak with Erik." I said, my voice wavering in the slightest. Antony left in a hurry. I turned and ran into the catacombs. I saw Erik disappear into another passage. I yelled his name and the hidden door slid back open and Erik reappeared.

"What is it Constance?" He asked, looking concerned as he walked over to me.

"Remember when I fell from the prop I was painting when we were getting ready for Don Juan Triumphant?" I told him. Erik gave me an odd look but nodded.

"Yes how could I forget?" He said.

"It was sabotage. Raoul paid some of the stage hands to wear down the rope so I would fall." I told him. Erik nearly faltered.

"That…. Idiot paid stage hands to do his dirty work, which was in an attempt to kill you! He has gone too far. Trying to take both women in which I have loved… I don't think so." He said, his voice low and husky. This was when one really needed to be afraid of him. This was when I was almost afraid of him. Erik caught himself, his eyes showing something almost like horror.

"Oh God, I've frightened you." Erik said, appalled by his sudden realization. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to." He continued. I held my hand up gently.

"It's alright, I'm sure if you were to see me lose my temper you'd be frightened yourself. Come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure why I haven't blown up…" I said. Erik leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground unceremoniously. Slipping into an angst much deeper than I had seen him in. That type of angst where one knows tears are useless, so they just stare.

"Every time there is something that makes my life worth living, someone sets out to destroy it. I'm not exaggerating. Every God forsaken time. It's this face…" He said quietly. Sometimes I forget. I don't know how I forget. He'd trusted me enough to willingly show me. I knelt.

"Think of it this way. Without that face, you would have never met me. Would you have become the wonderful genius you are now, if not for that face?" I told him

"You never now, we may have." He said, burying his face in the nape of my neck, reminding me much of a child.

"And for the same reason, we may not have, we don't know. Why would you have noticed an Irish backdrop painter who was never seen outside her studio?" I asked in return.

"I've always noticed your backdrops. They were all done so neatly. You have always cared about the product and that was obvious."

"Would you have noticed my art or the dancers in front of my art had you led a normal life." I asked Erik made a somewhat whiny noise in what I assumed was annoyance.

"It's impossible to tell." He said, finally giving in.

"Just like it's impossible to tell if we would have met if you were any different, make the best of a bad situation." I told him softly. I knew what happened to him could never be undone. He'd always feel the angst I just witnessed. If it was there with everything good happening around I, it would never go away. No matter what.

"So what do we do about the viscount?" I asked.

"There isn't much we can do, getting rid of Buquet was easy enough, he was a drunkard therefore his death was swept to the side as an accident. Raoul is a young well respect nobleman. Any death that falls upon him will be investigated. We may just have to disappear." Erik said, I frowned, closing my eyes. The idiot.

"I'm not going to just surrender. All my life, I've never turned belly up because I've been supposedly out matched. We're going to unveil him for the monster he is. If I had just given in when you had attacked me, where would we be? Certainly not here." I told him sternly.

"What about uncertainty with those types of situations, Constance?" Erik asked.

"Hush." I told him. Erik gave a soft laugh.

"We'll work everything out, I promise." I told him gently.

**Sorry about the short chapter I have been SLAVING over it for WEEKS!**


	27. Chapter 27

I never really expected to find true love in a masked, supposedly mad man. Once I came to Paris I had actually given up on finding love.

But there I stood, in the green house of Erik's home, working on the picture from the day at the park.

"I want to live somewhere spacious, away from the insanity of Paris." Erik said, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as it was close to a brook, with some woods nearby." I agreed, looking to him.

"We can't be too far from Paris though; I'm the Populaire's new score writer now." Erik told me, I turned to face him better.

"Have you started on the new opera?" I asked.

"I'm working on it now." He told me showing me a half full music sheet. I smiled returning to my canvas.

"What's this one about?" I asked him.

"You'll see. It's much lighter than Don Juan." He told me, almost sounding displeased with the score. I paused, giving him a glance over my shoulder.

"That opera was amazing." I told him.

"I didn't say it wasn't." He replied I smiled laughing some.

"You say that like I can't read you." I replied, Erik gave a sigh, looking up at me.

"I am a bit... Displeased with that opera. Before I thought it would be my legacy. So I would make it as much like me as possible. It was wonderful, but… I don't like that part of my life." He told me. I frowned on the comment.

"We all have parts of our life that we aren't necessarily proud of. Some are worse than others." I said.

"I know." Erik almost muttered the words. I gave him a sort of sympathetic look and went back to the drawing, sketching in Caroline chasing her butterfly friend. Erik's arm wrapped around me and he kissed my cheek.

"Even though I know this isn't a dream, I still like to check. " Erik said, laughter sprinkled in his voice. I put down my pencil and took his hand, leaning into him. I closed my eyes, letting a contented sigh pass my lips.

"You're a true angel, you know that right?" He told me gently.

"Perhaps your angel, but not a true one." I told him sarcastically.

"You and your realist outlook on life." He told me snootily. I giggled.

"Somebody has to think realistically in this time of romanticism." I replied. Erik laughed. He looked at the sketch of little Caroline.

"Beautiful little thing she is." He told me. I nodded.

"Do you want children, Erik?" I asked timidly. Erik was quiet for a moment. I was nervous to ask this. It had been on my mind since I came down from my hype when he asked me to marry him.

"I love children, I do…. But for that very reason I'm afraid to have them. As long as I've been looking at the idea of marriage and children. I've been worried about passing on my disfigurement. Knowing that I lead a child to be deformed, it would almost destroy me." Erik said sadly, I frowned.

"So is that a no?" I asked, he gave a sigh.

"It might be, if I could figure out if this is genetic or not. To be honest I'm not entirely sure how I was born like this. My mother was flawless, and according to her, my father wasn't deformed." He told me.

"Recessive genes." I said simply.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Both of your parents may have had recessive genes for deformity. If that was so, you were bound to be deformed. Either that or your mother did something wrong during the pregnancy." I told him.

"How do you know that?" He asked

"I read scientific articles occasionally." I replied. Erik laughed.

"Is there a way to tell if it's genetic?" He asked.

"Not sure, I think it may just be luck." I told him. Erik huffed, kissing my shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't be upset, but I would want to protect the child from the world. I know how cruel it can can be." He told me.

"Right." I said. Erik pulled away. I looked at him, he was now upset. My heart broke for him. I went to his side, touching his shoulder.

'I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't mean to upset you." I told him, he looked at me, his eyes glistening.

"You are the most wonderful woman in my life, and I wish I could make you happy without worrying about the wellness of the child." He said distressfully.

"Erik you make me happy. We don't have to have a family for me to be happy." I tried to reassure him, yet he still looked upset. I frowned, we were both stressed out and I suppose it sounded like I was lashing out at him when I said the following.

"I'm just tired of this endless drama; Lord there's never been so much at once." I said, I thought I just sounded tired.

"Well welcome to Paris then." Erik told me, sounding both hurt, angry, yet agreeing with me at the same time. He went back to sit at his table.

"And welcome to life with me. I cannot remember a day in which 'drama' has had a key role in what I have said or done." Erik told me. I huffed, turning back to my canvas. I frowned, having lost my desire to work on this picture. I covered the canvas with clothe that had been draped over the back of the easel. I turned to my fiancé, seeing the sad, solemn look on his face as he worked. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

"I'm going to go back inside." I told him, heading for the steps. I walked down entering the master bedroom, finding my little queen stretched out on the bed. I smiled sadly and rubbed her belly.

"What are you doing you silly thing." I asked her. She mewled and rolled around. I went out of the room and into the kitchen, where I found an orange and peeled it. I suddenly realized Erik was upset with me. Not mad, just unhappy. I went and sat down on the couch, eating my snack in silence. I stared absently at the ring on my finger. It glistened in the late afternoon sunlight. I looked to the ceiling as I chewed thoughtfully.

I felt bad. I made Erik upset, something I tried so hard not to do. I put my bowl down and went up to the garden, peeking in. Erik growled and threw his pen down in frustration, not noticing my presents.

"It isn't enough. Don Juan was so dark because of how dark my life had been. This one is light because of my life now! But it's so unfamiliar." He said, exasperated. I was about to say something when he spoke again.

"Perhaps that was harsh. I shouldn't' have spoken to her that way. Constance couldn't have met what I thought it did. She's just like me, she's just tired. She's done too much for me to mean it that way." He said, standing. I ducked down before he turned. I dodged out of my room. Calean following me briskly. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the kettle, trying to make it look like I had been downstairs and not eavesdropping. Erik walked into the kitchen by the time I was putting the water on the stove to boil.

"Constance." He said simply. I turned, facing him.

"Yes Erik." He walked over to me and took me in an embrace.

_You're so selfless _I thought.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have spoken to you so harshly." He told me.

"It's fine, Erik. I understand, you're just tired, we both are." I told him. He pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He told me, I smiled.

"I love you more than anything." I replied softly. Erik seemed happy.


	28. Chapter 28

I sat in the window seat, looking outside. I had been losing sleep; I was so worried about Raoul. With the money and respect he had. Defeating him would almost be impossible. I closed my eyes. Erik was a mere deformed misunderstood hermit with a catgut lasso and an ego. Raoul was a young nobleman. Erik was right. It would be impossible to stop him. I didn't want to kill him, and I didn't want to disappear. I looked to the door. Erik was with the managers. Asking them about the marriage plans.

Looks like the rough Irish roots weren't going to see me through this time. I opened my eyes, burying my face in my hands. I just couldn't do anything. I stood and started walking about the flat, fighting the depression that was setting in.

I heard the door open; I turned around and went towards the door. Erik stepped into the living room, seeing me in my upset state.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shrugged, sitting down in the arm chair.

"I don't really know. I'm tired all the time and I just don't know what to do." I said, sounding like I was giving up.

"You keep saying we'll figure something out." Erik said. I looked at him from the ground.

"I know, but the more I think about it the more I realize that we may not be able to pull this off." I replied. Erik sat down on the couch and gave me a look. He was silent for a while.

"On better news, the managers told me that we could have our wedding at the opera house. I told them we'd give them the date once we determined it." Erik told me.

"That's good. Do you think we'll be able to find out what to do with Raoul in order to get married anytime soon? If you want to get married soon." I asked.

"Possibly, but… that may be the key." Erik said. I gave him a crazy look.

"Ok, I want to get rid of him, but no, I'm not using my wedding day as bait for an ignorant spoiled child." I told him.

"No, not the real wedding day, a false one. We can get him to show, and if he's tries anything, we can catch him in the act." Erik told me.

"I don't think we're that good Erik." I told him. Erik stood with a charming smile on his face, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Believe in me, Constance." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"To make wedding plans. In a church not for from the De Chagney mansion." He told me, I smiled. Charming devil.

"Okay Erik." I said.

"Oh, I need you to go to the Opera House and tell Christine and Meg. Tell them the plan and make sure they gossip about it with Raoul in hearing rage." Erik told me. I nodded and stood, going over and pulling on my shoes. I left behind Erik and went towards the opera house.

I walked briskly up the steps and stopped when I saw the managers come out.

"Constance! Were you the one who tamed the Opera Ghost?!" Andre nearly barked, I jumped as he did so.

"I didn't 'tame' him. But I am the reason he stopped acting so insane. I need to go speak with someone, now if you'll please excuse me." I told them.

"But Constance-" One said.

"Please, Messieurs… just because this Opera House is cleansed of one psychotic man does not mean there isn't another one. I'm working on stopping it now, please, let me by." I said. They both looked confused, but I walked past them and into the opera house. I went to the dormitories and searched for Christine and Meg.

I wandered for about ten minutes. The two came running up to me.

"Constance! What are you doing here?" Christine asked. I huffed.

"I need to speak with you two in private." I told them, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, come to the chapel, no one goes down there anymore but me." Christine said, grabbing my own and Meg's hands and taking us to the chapel. I sent a glance over my shoulder occasionally. We came into the chapel and stopped.

"Okay, what do you need to tell us Constance?" Meg asked.

"Erik and I have a plan to stop Raoul. But we need to bait it. Erik has a plan to set up a false wedding in the church near Raoul's mansion. We need you two to give out the information about that. The small abbey down the street from Raoul's home, Erik didn't give me a date, but I'll give it to you two as soon as I know. Okay? Do what ballet girls do best, gossip, okay?" I asked. The two nodded.

"Okay, anything to help free you two from that beast." Meg said. I smiled tiredly.

"Thank you two." I told them and turned to leave.

"Constance, Raoul isn't going to be…killed is he?" Christine asked me quietly. I knew she was asking for the sake of the memory of the sweet little boy who saved her favorite scarf from the ocean. Not the man who she now knew.

"No, not if we can avoid it. Erik has hung up that towel. And he isn't going to take it back down, unless he has to. And I'm not sure what is crossing the line with Erik anymore." I said, turning to look at Christine. She nodded.

"I just have the feeling that Raoul will cross it. If I had just kept him in the past…" Christine said self angrily. I shook my head.

"It isn't your fault. It's his, if he gets killed, he was warned, and he was the one that chose to disregard that warning." I told her. She looked to the ground; I turned and went up the winding steps. I stepped onto the first floor and nearly ran into a pair of ballerinas. They both eyed me oddly, resulting in a glare from me, causing them to run away a bit of startled. I hurried out of the opera house and quickly hailed a cab.

The man pulled over after giving a call to a passenger, he got permission and pulled over. I stepped up and sat down, I nearly jumped as I noticed who my fellow passenger was. The patron himself sat looking at me intrigued.

"Hello Mademoiselle O'Rally." He told me.

"Hello Monsieur De Chagney, how are you?" I asked.

"I am fine, and you?" He asked. I gave a nervous smile.

"I've been a bit busy, but fine." I told him, he nodded, giving a would be charming smile, his gaze lowered to my left hand, which I quickly put into my bag, pretending to search for something.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't unaware of your engagement. Who proposed?" He asked, giving me an interested look. I looked outside and huffed nervously.

"No one you know Monsieur, I don't see why you would be concerned with an Irish painter's love life." I told him.

"You're a very good friend of the woman I love, I wish to know things that may have a significant effect on her." He said in reply.

"Oh you still speak with Christine?" I asked. Raoul nodded.

"I suppose." He said.

"Okay, well I get off here, thank you for the chat." I said as the carriage came to the flat. Raoul watched me intently.

"The Opera Ghost will not get away with what he has done to Christine and I. If he thinks he can take who I love, then I'll take what he loves, Miss O'Rally." He said darkly. I didn't even look back I merely stepped off the carriage. I hurried into the flat and locked the door behind me. Did he just threaten me?


	29. Chapter 29

I waited in scared silence. He threatened me to my face! He was becoming more aggressive. I looked up when the door rattled. I knew it was Erik, but something in me made me scared to get the door. Oh why did I get in that carriage?! Any other day I would've just waited for another!

The door opened and in came Erik; he stopped short when he saw me. He then rushed to me, leaving the door open in his haste. As soon as he got to me he took me in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, just a hint of anger was in his voice.

"When I left the opera house I flagged down a carriage, and they picked me up despite the fact that there was already a passenger. And the other passenger was Raoul. He threatened me! To my face! He said that you took Christine from him and now he was going to take me from you. This all just got far too real!" I whispered, hardly able to speak.

"That boy is going to suffer. I promise you, he won't hurt you. If it is the last thing I do!" Erik told me, his voice was so gentle when he said it, it almost frightened me.

* * *

I began to lose my appetite over the next few weeks. I often ate less and less with every passing meal. I soon began to lose weight. Erik noticed upon the passing of the third week. We needed to make Raoul wait, but it was taking its toll. My deteriorating health on the fault of the Viscount was driving Erik mad.

I was in my room, curled up with Calean. The room was dark and I was drifting between slumber and consciousness. My attention jolted when Erik appeared in the door frame. I looked to him wearily. His gaze was sad and almost knowing. He had been at the opera house all day.

"Have you eaten anything today, love?" He asked, stepping into the dark bedroom with absolute silence. Since I had stopped eating less I had started to have headaches. It wasn't that I didn't want to eat, it was that the stress wouldn't allow me to keep anything down. So I eventually gave up on eating food that offered a good amount of nutrients.

"I've eaten a little. I know it upsets you when I don't eat anything." I told him in reply.

"The date is approaching, Constance. This will be all over soon." He said. I wanted to get up, but I just didn't have the energy to move. Erik's face became pained. He approached the bed on his cat like feet and pulled the bed sheets off of me and picked me up with a bit too much ease for his liking.

"I want you to at least try to eat something more than bread and water. I've made some potato soup and I would like it if you tried to keep down at least half a bowl. We're too close to this to have you dying of hunger, alright?" Erik asked. I didn't object from both lack of energy and agreement. I occasionally tried to eat a bit more than bread. Each time I ended up emptying my stomach against my will.

Erik set me down gently in the kitchen next to the small round table that sat in front of a window that looked out over the street. Erik saw that I had pulled the curtains closed.

"Do you even know what the weather is like?" He asked a bit in a scolding yet oddly humorous way. I looked to him as I sat down.

"I think it's a bit cloudy." I told him. Erik went and pulled the curtains opened, showing a lovely sunny day. I frowned.

"I'm so worried about you." He said gently. I smiled just a bit realizing something. Erik both looked curious and relieved.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I believe that we had reversed roles a few months ago." I told him, my voice sounding horribly weak. Erik tilted his head to the side just slightly.

"I believe you are right, Constance." He said, with the slightest smile. He kissed my head gently and went to the other part of the kitchen and started to rummage about in the cupboards. He found a bowl and he ladled a scoop or two into the bowl. He came back over to me with a spoon and placed the bowl in front of me. I looked to him.

"Thank you." I said simply. He nodded and took a seat, only to stand back up.

"What do you want to drink, and please don't say water, that's all you've been drinking and you put it in place of meals." Erik told me. I looked to the bowl.

"What do we have?" I asked

"I'll just make some tea, is that alright?" He said. I nodded and picked up my spoon. I stirred the soup. It looked good, and smelled good. But I wasn't feeling it.

"If you don't feed yourself I'll feed you." Erik said, he had his back turned to me, looking into the cabinets. I looked back at my food, watching him from the corner of my eye.

"I'll eat; it may just take me a while to eat." I said. Erik pulled a box of tea out of the cabinet and turned to the sink. He grabbed the kettle and turned on the water.

"At least try to eat a mouthful or two by the time the tea is done alright?" Erik asked. I nodded, stirring the soup again and scooping some into the spoon. I unwillingly shoved the soup in my mouth, trying to ignore the small hint of nausea that hit me as I swallowed. I stirred the soup again after I swallowed; Erik came back over and placed a tea cup beside the bowl.

"It should help calm your stomach should you start to feel sick." He told me, I nodded. Erik watched me in concern. His eyes sad, he seemed to have aged in the past few weeks. If he looked bad I didn't even want to look in the mirror. I must've looked like death itself. I continued to try to eat. I was only able to keep down about half of what I was given before my nausea started to rise. I picked up the tea and started to drink it slowly.

Erik took the bowl from the table and emptied the rest of the soup. He started to wash the bowl in the sink as I sat drinking the tea slowly. I looked outside, watching the people walk by the flat and carriages pass by being pulled by charming looking horses. The birds were audible even inside. The trees that grew along the street were blooming and looked so beautiful, a few petals drifting down lazily. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, causing my nausea to flare up again. I was just barely to keep it down.

Erik basically dropped the bowl and came to my side. My stomach eventually calmed down enough for me to get back to bed. Erik basically chased after me until I got to the bed. I pulled the blankets up to my nose and clutched onto a nearby pillow. Erik gave a frown and brushed the hair from my face. He kissed my forehead and pulled back.

"Just rest. I suppose it can help. But you'll need to keep eating. Okay? I'll be in the study if you need me, if you can just call. If not I'll be coming in to check on you every fifteen minutes." He told me. I nodded and buried my face in the pillow. Erik left the room and I was alone. I soon fell to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I had recovered slowly over the next four weeks. Now the date of the false wedding was a week away. We sat at the kitchen table, Erik was absorbed with his new opera and I was watching the world pass by from the open window. As the breeze flitted in gently, the lovely scent of blooming flowers floated in. I smiled and sat back in my chair some. I caught Erik glancing at me.

"This would make a nice painting." He said, putting his pen down. I looked to him.

"I suppose it would. I'll sketch it later. Or do you want to do it? You are quite good yourself." I told him. Erik shook his head.

"I'm too busy with the opera. You're one of the few people I know that's actually better than me at something." He told me. I started laughing hard.

"Is that your form of a compliment, Erik?" I asked, fighting laughter during that process. He looked at me, a smile on his face. He started to say something but ended up laughing himself. We eventually calmed down; the only thing left of my amusement with Erik's statement was a smile that made my cheeks sore.

"I'll start working on the sketch later." I said, standing. "Would you like some tea?" I asked as I got the kettle out.

"If you'll keep it warm for the time being I would appreciate it." He told me. I nodded and turned to the opposing cabinets and opened them, searching for a box of tea that I was in the mood for. I grabbed the chamomile and turned back to the oven, placing the tea beside it. I went back and sat down across from Erik.

He was absorbed with his new opera. I often tried to get him to tell me what it was about. But he would always smile and give me a taunting wink. He told me that the score would be done in December. I can't rush perfection…

Raoul crept into my mind, as hard as I tried to keep him off my mind he always came up. I looked to Erik in distress. He was oblivious for the first few moments; he then looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"What makes you think Raoul will even show up?" I asked. Erik gave a tired huff. He sent a glance outside, then back at me.

"Since he is so hell bent on destroying me, he won't pass up this perfectly ironic chance to kill you and destroy me on our wedding day. But I promise you, he won't hurt you, there will be police there, and me obviously. If you don't want to you don't even have to be there." Erik told me. I tilted my head slightly.

"The police? How did you manage that?" I asked.

"Madame Giry insisted that I get them involved. I had the hardest time in hell getting them to come. There will only be two or three in the chapel. But the police will be there." He told me, I nodded.

"That's good. But I want to be there, I want to be there when we unveil him for the monster he is." I told him. Erik nodded. I looked down to the engagement ring and toyed with it, turning it to and fro on my finger, it was very pretty. Erik's hand took mine unexpectedly.

"I love you. And I will never let anything harm you for as long as I breathe." He told me. I looked up to him.

"You're sweet." I told him with a gentle smile on my face. The kettle started to whistle, I looked up and walked over to the oven and took it off heat. I poured myself a cup and fixed it, then returned to Erik at the table. I looked outside and watched the people who lived on this street. Erik's flat was located in a very posh part of Paris; the people who lived here were wealthy. I watched finely dressed and fed children run around on the side walk across the street. I could hear their giggles and squeals of enjoyment. I smiled.

I imagined our children doing the same, only in the woods and near a brook, somewhere safer to run about. There was a lovely little patch of forest outside of Paris that wasn't too far out. Erik said that he knew of a small town that resided inside of the forest. It was charming in his opinion, Erik told me he'd take me to see it after the whole ordeal with Raoul was over.

There was a knocking at the door. I want rigid and grasped my tea cup tightly. Erik looked at me, he then stood.

"I'll get it." He told me, going past me and into the main hall. The door opened and Erik gave an almost surprised gasp.

"Elena, Edward!" I heard him say, I stood out of my seat and went into the hall and was basically attacked by Elena as she pulled me in a tight hug.

"Constance I missed you!" She said, pulling back, "So did Caroline, she kept asking 'Where's Constance? When is she coming? Can she take me to the park when she does?' Oh she loves you so much!" Elena told me. I smiled, how insanely sweet is that child.

"She's just sweet." I said. Elena nodded.

"Why don't you come sit in the living room and we speak about your trip?" Erik said, stepping back from the doorway, allowing Elena and Edward entrance into the flat.

"I'll go fix the tea tray" I told them and I went into the kitchen and set the kettle back to warm up. Elena came in and I turned to her. She was smiling broadly and she looked healthy.

"I take it Nice treated you well, Elena." I told her. She nodded.

"Oh yes. Extremely, I love Paris but sometimes it's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle." She said. I nodded.

" I believe truer words have never been spoken." I told her, I grabbed the kettle, but jumped when Elena nearly screamed.

"Oh Constance, why didn't you send me a letter?!" She demanded, grabbing my hand and observing Erik's engagement ring. Our men came into the kitchen looking to be both confused and worried.

"What happened?" Erik asked. Edward was giving Elena an odd look.

"Take a look at this, Edward." She said and pulled my hand to Edward's line of vision. Edward's eyes brightened as he saw the engagement ring.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, dropping massive hints. Edward was going to hate Erik now that Elena had seen Erik's massive ring. Erik took our guests into the living room and I followed with the tea tray and set it down on the table as Erik entertained our guests.

"So where are you getting married?" Elena asked.

"Oh we're getting married in the Grand Hall of the Opera House." I told her. Elena did squeal this time.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I always thought one of my babies would get married there, ever since I saw the place. You know I've always looked at you like one of my children, Constance!"

I blushed as she told me this. I looked at her like a mother and I was glad that she accepted that. I sat down beside Erik and took his hand. The physical contact was always soothing. Raoul usually prowled about in the back of my mind whether I was calm or not.

"So do you have a wedding dress?" Elena asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Not just yet. We have some things we need to settle before we really get deep into the wedding planning. All we know is that we're getting married in the grand foyer of the Opera House." I got dreamy just speaking about it.

"It really is wonderful. I've always thought you two would end up together from the moment I met Erik." Elena said giddily.

Erik and I entertained Elena and Edward for a good few hours, they had to leave and return to their children before dinner. I smiled and hugged Erik.

"Thank you for being perfect for me." I told him. He looked at me, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Where did that come from?" Erik asked. I shrugged.

"Just because; those two love you, I love you. You've made me happy and when you're around I feel safe."


	31. Chapter 31

It was here. The day we were to put an end to all of this. I paced the floor; Erik had already left the flat, going to the chapel to bring his plan to life. My stomach flipped constantly, I jumped at just about everything. I looked to Calean; who lay on the couch, watching me intently. I walked over and took her in my arms. The carriage that was to take me to the chapel would be showing up any minute now. She purred and rubbed her head against my cheek. I jumped as I heard the shrill whistle of the carriage. I stood and pet Calean.

"I'll be back sweetheart." I told her, patting her head. She purred and rolled over onto her back, asking for a quick belly rub. I smile weakly and did so. The whistle went off again. I hurried across the flat and out, locking the door behind me. The carriage door opened from the inside and Erik stepped out.

"I figured I should come pick you up. I can't allow Raoul possibly heisting the carriage. I speak from experience, if someone is desperate enough then they'll do anything," He told me approaching the stairs. I smiled and met him on the sidewalk.

"Good. Wait, what?" I asked. Erik gave a bit of a frown.

"I'll explain later, but come on, I don't want to be running late; I've waited oh so long to see the down fall of that boy." Erik said. I think he was still a little bit angry about Christine. But I followed him to the carriage. He helped me and then got in himself.

"What if the police don't think he's a threat?" I asked Erik quietly after a few minutes' silence. Erik looked to me from his window.

"That is a possibility, but, I don't think that will be a problem." He told me. I was shaking despite everything. Erik took me in his arms gently and rocked me, he sang to me quietly. Something he had never done before. Christine had said that his voice was phenomenal, but I never imagined it would be as… god like as it was. It accomplished in soothing me. I nearly drifted off until the carriage stopped. Erik slowly pulled away from me. He kissed me gently, then

"Think about what we can do after this is all over. We can be married, for real." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"We'll have what we always wanted." He told me softly. He then proceeded to open the carriage, I followed him out. I saw the De Chagney manor off in the distance, sitting on a hill. I glared up at it. Following Erik inside I saw that the police were in the chapel already, two inside of the chapel, behind the double doors, and another in the crowd. I stopped short when I saw Christine standing at the altar, waiting for us solemnly. I pulled on Erik's arm and turned so my back faced her.

"What is she doing here?!" I asked him. Erik sent a glance to Christine.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer, she insists that she be here, she thinks that if she's here, maybe Raoul won't be stupid enough to do anything drastic. I tried to tell her that he didn't love her that he wanted to make a trophy wife out of her. But like I said, she insists that she be here when everything happens." He told me quietly, I rolled my eyes. I turned to Christine and walked up to her.

"Christine, it isn't safe." I told her simply.

"I know, that's why I'm here. He would never hurt me, Constance." She told me; oh the poor naïve thing. I turned to Erik.

"Erik, is it alright if I take Christine out of the chapel and speak with her?" I asked, Erik from the officer he was speaking to and to me.

"Don't go too far away from the chapel." He told me, I grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her out of the chapel through the side exit and went a bit deeper into the church.

"Christine. Raoul doesn't care. He's angry because Erik won. He wants to kill me because he is convinced that will make things even with Erik. If you're here, he may at least attempt to kill you. I don't trust him and I would feel much safer if you were back at the opera house." I told her.

"Constance, please. He just needs someone to talk sense into him, once he realizes he's been acting like a monster he'll calm down I promise. If there is any shred of the boy I used to know then he will. I swear." Christine told me. She still loved the memory of Raoul. She was convinced he was still the same person underneath. I shook my head.

"Christine, what if that boy is gone? What if the boy who saved your scarf is dead?" I asked gently. Tears immediately gathered in Christine's eyes.

"I- I don't know, but Constance please, give me a chance." She begged.

"Christine I can't allow it." I told her. She closed her eyes and then took off down the hall, I followed her.

"Christine!" I said and turned the corner, stopping dead in my tracks. Raoul stood in the corridor a limp Christine cradled in his arms.

"She better be unconscious you idiot." I spat at him. Fear turned to rage and anger in the mere second in which I saw someone I cared about harmed by him. Raoul looked up at me from her face.

"Don't worry, she is. Of course I can't say the same about you in the immediate future." He said. I smiled giving a bit of an insane laugh. I took a few steps forward.

"I hope you cleaned your gun properly this time, Raoul. That was the entire reason Erik didn't die in the first place." I told him.

"You remember the day you bribed me, yes? How easily I knocked you out? You've gotten me in the same mood today, Raoul." I uttered, my voice sounding much like a growl. Raoul looked unnaturally calm.

"You're such an insignificant _child _you know that? Throwing a temper tantrum because the opposing team won in a way that you never saw, everything but acceptable. All of this is a game to you. I can tell. All my life I've been able to read people, and I _**NEVER **_trusted you. From the day I laid eyes on you I felt sick each time I saw you. You've always been a spoiled little thing." I said. I saw Raoul's eyes flick over my shoulder, I sent a quick glance, a ghostly flash of white faded into the darkness of the dimly lit hall. I heard a yell; I looked just in time to see Raoul lunge at me, a knife glistening. I gasped and ducked out of the way. The rage was still there; his attack merely sent me over the edge. The scream that ripped from my throat sounded animalistic. I came after him. He raised his knife; but I grabbed his wrist.

"Who do you think you _**ARE**_?" I spat, kneeing him the stomach, "Some pathetic posh boy thinking he can outwit and out knife a rugged Irish painter who basically grew up on the dirty streets of a poor Irish town! You are pathetic!" I hissed bringing my fist back and delivering a blow to his chest.

"I grew up with three older brothers being the baby of the four of us! I know how to fight!" I told him as he gasped for breath.

"I don't even know why I was afraid of you." I told him. He glared at me and took back his arm unexpectedly. I jumped back but received a cut to my upper chest. I gave a yelp of pain. I leapt forward, throwing my weight into the attack, knocking him down and pummeling him with everything I had. Someone eventually came and pulled me off of him. I flailed wildly, only to hear Erik's voice. I instantly calmed down. I looked at the battered and bloody heap that was Raoul in horror. Instantly I was disgusted with myself.

"He cut you. Let me see." Erik told me quietly, spreading the slash in my white worker's shirt. He gingerly inspected the wound.

"It's shallow, you'll be fine." He said, we heard an agitated growl, Raoul was getting back up. This time, his gun was ready.

"Who's going to die first?" He asked. Erik and I sat frozen. He pointed the gun at me. I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I told Erik quietly. A tear slid down his face.

_"MONSTER!" _We heard the beautiful soprano voice of Christine scream. The sickening crack the candelabra and Raoul's skull echoed dully in the dark passage way. My jaw dropped as the crazed Viscount fell either unconscious or dead. Christine wasn't strong enough to kill him, I hoped.

Christine's sobs brought me out of my shock. She was on her knees, her face in her hands. I stood and went over to her. She hugged me, just crying her eyes out.

"What happened to him? He used to be so kind." She managed between sobbing and gasping for breath. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Christine. People change, and not necessarily for the better."


	32. Chapter 32

We watched the police take Raoul away. It was the end of a nightmare. I looked to Erik, he seemed relieved. Then I shifted my gaze to Christine, who still seemed upset. I walked over and sat beside her on the pew. She looked to me.

"How can someone change so much?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Look at Erik. When you first realized that your Angel of Music was just a man who was deformed and lonely living under the Opera House, what did you think of him?" I asked her. I was now in a better condition to be giving life advice to Christine than earlier.

"I was horrified, he scared me." She told me, confused, not knowing where I was going.

"Okay, put stubborn little old me in the picture, and how does Erik change?" I asked.

"For the better, he's a wonderful man. I look to him like a father." She told me.

"Okay, now replace Raoul with Erik, and replace me with some bad people. Or replace me with an insane Erik." I said the last part quietly.

"You're saying the wrong people in a person's life can make someone like Raoul turn into a complete monster?" She asked.

"No, I suppose I didn't go deep enough into detail. Had Erik chosen to ignore me and continue chasing you, everything would've ended in disaster, even if I was there. But he chose me. Raoul may have had some bad influences and he chose to embrace those ways. He also could have had those people in his life and chose to follow what was right. But he didn't, and this is what made him change. Choices. A person needs to make them wisely." I told her. Christine nodded.

" We need to get that wound cleaned." I heard Erik. I turned, the adrenaline was wearing off and I was beginning to feel the effects of the slash. I winked at Christine and hugged her loosely.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." I told her. She stood as I did and went to give the police her report. I followed Erik out and there was a doctor waiting for me. Erik left my side as I followed the doctor to a small room set aside for medical treatment. I sat down at the table.

"I'll need you to open your shirt, just enough so I can get at the wound." He told me. I did so awkwardly and sat as he got his tools ready.

"I may want to stitch it, even if it is shallow, you don't need a gash like that open." He told me, I nodded. He took warm water and antiseptic to my wound. I winced slightly.

"I never expected a nobleman to be as insane as the Viscount, nor did I expect a painter and a script writer to go against a nobleman and win." He told me, trying to keep an awkward silence out of the situation.

"Well, I'm from Ireland. I'm rather tough, and ornery, so naturally I wouldn't stand for being bullied by an eighteen year old nobleman. This isn't the middle ages anymore. The working class has their rights." I told him sternly, challenging him to say anything about my being a woman. He didn't

"True." He told me simply, pulling out surgical thread and needle. He proceeded to sew the wound closed.

"Now, rest until the wound heals, then get someone who knows what they are doing to take the stitches out, alright?" He instructed. I nodded and he finished up the stitching. I followed him out and was met by Erik.

"You are alright?" He asked. I smiled, patting his upper arm affectionately.

"I'm fine. But I would very much like to get a new shirt on." I told him, Erik smiled charmingly; offering me his arm like it was a completely nonchalant day, I took his arm despite everything and we started to walk into the chapel.

"How about that lovely gold dress instead and we go out?" He asked. I rolled my eyes sassily; I couldn't fight the smile that was creeping onto my lips.

"We should get the others to come, too. Madame Giry, Christine and even Meg had a little bit of contribution to the plan. Or are you feeling greedy?" I asked.

"The others coming seems like a wonderful idea." Erik replied. We came up to Christine, she turned after she was finished speaking with the police officer.

"Christine, Constance and I are going to be having dinner and we want you along with Mme. Giry and Meg to join us." Erik told her, sounding quite formal.

"Oh of course, what time and where?" She asked.

"We haven't really thought of a place yet, but seven thirty perhaps?" I told her. Christine nodded.

"I can do that, I'll have to see about Meg and Mme. Giry though." She told us.

"That's fine. We'll come by the opera house at six and tell you where we wish to dine." Erik said. I winked at Christine again and left the chapel with Erik. We got in a waiting carriage.

"I am ready for a nap. What time is it?" I asked Erik. He laughed slightly but pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"Two-seventeen; you'll have plenty of time for a nap, love." He told me. Even now, when Erik called me 'love' it made me happier than ever before.

Evening

Erik and I had decided on a small restaurant in a sleepy part of Paris to have dinner. Erik had gone out to tell Christine and the others. He was also going to check in with the managers and let them know how the new opera was coming. He had taken the manuscript with him, so I couldn't peek. The man was smart. He knew me well.

I sat on the couch, flipping through old pictures. I came across the picture of the girl. I huffed, looking at it tiredly. I knew that face. I went into the study and took an envelope, sheet of paper, and a pen. Sitting down I wrote my brother's address and return address.

_Connor,_

_ I drew her a few months ago. I am certain I knew her. Do you recognize her? And come to Paris soon. I miss you. I haven't written in a while have I? I feel horrible. Oh Goodness me! I haven't even told you! So much has been happening lately I haven't even thought to tell you, what a horrible little sister am I? I'm getting married. I am engaged and happily awaiting the date to arrive (whatever that date may be) so now you have to come! Tell the others! They will come too! My fiancé will pay for the trip. I hope. He's a generous man. But here's the picture._

I went into the living room and gingerly ripped out the picture of the girl out. I gave it one final glance.

"Who are you, sweetie?" I asked. I folded the picture carefully and inserted it into the envelope with the letter. I went back into the study and searched for stamps. I heard the door open as I was searching.

"Erik where are your stamps!?" I yelled at him. The door shut and Erik came into the study.

"What are you looking for them for?" He asked.

"I was tired of looking at that girl's face and knowing that I knew her but I couldn't remember her name. I'm sending it to my oldest brother Connor. I also wrote him about the wedding. My family is a little tight on money, Erik…do you think you could get them here? If you can't I can give them some money myself." I told him, not making eye contact; feeling a bit ashamed that I didn't ask him first.

"I'll bring them here." He told me simply. I pulled the letter out, grabbing a nearby pen.

_He said he would bring you to Paris. Fine gent isn't he?_ I wrote out of Erik's sight and slipped it back into the envelope. Erik handed me the stamps and I stuck a stamp in its appropriate place.

"I need to go get ready." I said, sealing the letter shut.

"Can you put that in the mail box for me?" I asked, handing the letter to Erik. He took it and slipped down the hall while I went to the master bathroom to get ready.


	33. Chapter 33

I was walking up the steps with Erik; we were coming back from looking at dresses. Erik had offered to design a dress for me. After seeing what was available, I took him up on his offer.

I stopped to check the mail and gave Erik what was addressed to him; such as his paycheck. I pulled out an envelope that had my brother's address on it. I smiled idly; followed Erik inside before ripping it open.

_Constance,_

_ How I wish I could be angry with you! This man better be ready to meet your three older brothers! But it's about time someone manned up to deal with you for the rest of his life. We will be coming;, as soon as I saw that you were engaged I told Claire and our brothers to prepare to leave. We can leave soon, no later than the 3rd of March. I hope your fiancé can do that. _

_ But about that picture. I recognized her too; it's our mother as a child. I haven't the slightest clue how you were able to draw that, but I sent the picture I found that out from. It should be in the envelope with the letter. _

_ I can't wait to come see you and meet your fiancé. I look forward to seeing Paris; as highly as you spoke of it in the letters you sent when you first left Ireland and arrived there. Claire has given me some news that I find very wonderful. I too have been a bit busy to write. Claire is expecting! She is overjoyed for that and so very excited to come see you!_

_ Connor _

I was excited. I'd see my brothers in less than a few weeks and I FINALLY found out who that girl was! That was driving me insane. I pulled the photo out and sure enough, my mother as a young girl. I went into the office and showed Erik.

"I'm going to be an aunt in a few months. Seems I'm surrounded by babies everywhere I turn. Oh and look, guess who that is." I told him, showing him the picture; Erik took a good look at the picture and looked at me.

"It's that girl; I take it your brother knows who this is." Erik told me. I smiled and nodded eagerly

"I don't how I did it, but I drew my mother when she was a child. I can't believe I didn't see it! " I said, giddy. Erik smiled and stood.

"Well now I can say I see where you got your looks from." He said, pulling me close to him. I giggled and kissed him. He replied hungrily. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. He pulled back slowly. He didn't let me go, I didn't let him go.

"I find it wonderfully easy to imagine the rest of my life with you." He told me quietly. I smiled and touched his face. I wondered why he still wore the mask. Maybe it was like a lion's mane. You shave it and you take his pride. Maybe it was a pride thing with Erik.

His eyes shone dully with something unfamiliar. I tilted my head gazing into those wonderful blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Erik seemed to snap out of a trance.

"I am fine." He told me, pulling away completely this time. He gathered the papers that were spread out on the surface of his desk.

"I need to go see if this music actually sounds as good as I think it does. I'll be going to the Lair a bit early. Have a good night Constance." He told me. I nodded, why was he acting odd all of a sudden? I watched him leave and then retreated to the green house and started to work on my painting again. Had I done something wrong?

I gazed at the picture that now stood in front of me. It was the final penciling stage of my art process. It was ready to be painted. I looked down and out over the street, crossing the green house I watched the carriages go by. It was raining so the children weren't out. The dampened and stamped on pink petals that littered the streets were barely visible. I then looked up; the clouds were grey and gloomy. Odd for a spring day; I went back to the easel. Calean had appeared, sitting on the table that Erik kept up in the green house. She was looking a little chubbier than usual I narrowed my eyes at her. She gazed back at me, swishing her tail.

"I think you may need to go on a diet, Calean." I told her. She meowed at me distastefully.

"What; you know a queen needs to look her best!" I told her, a smile coming to my lips. She meowed again and rolled onto her back spreading her front legs out over her head. I laughed and returned to the picture. I grabbed my water colors and started to paint.

After I woke up the next morning I found that Erik hadn't come by. I got up and made some oatmeal. Sitting down in the living room I picked up my sketch book; flipping through it again. I went to the first clean page I found and picked up a pencil and doodled absently. Sometimes I let my mind wander and I drew fantasy pictures.

By the time I had finished my oatmeal I had a rough sketch of a waterfall in a very mystic land. I smiled at it and closed the sketchbook. I stood with my empty bowl and went into the kitchen, turning on the window and washing my breakfast mess.

The door opened and closed. I sent a glance over my shoulder; Erik was just coming in, he was taking off his cloak.

"Why do you still wear evening dress constantly?" I asked turning and drying my bowl. Erik looked to me.

"It's mainly all I have." He said.

"Then go shopping, Erik." I told him. He came over to me kissing me gently.

"I apologize for my odd behavior last night, love. I don't know what got into me. " He told me. I smiled.

"It's fine, Erik. Have you been feeding Calean?" I asked him. He shook his head. I frowned.

"Hmm, well she's gaining weight. I need to get something lighter to start feeding her." I told him, putting the bowl away and turning to the pot. I scraped it as clean as I could, then took it to the sink.

"What did you do after I left?" Erik asked.

"I started painting the picture of the park. Finally, I swear I thought I would never get that done. And I need to before the next opera season starts. I won't have enough time to work. Do you know what the lineup is? If there are reruns I will just add some touch ups on the old backdrops; unless they're just ghastly." I said, rambling. Erik laughed some.

"I don't think they've told me." He replied I frowned.

"Darn. I'll go by and ask one day when I have nothing better to do." I replied.

"I've started on the design for your dress. Would you like to see it?" Erik asked, I turned, wiping the pot dry and putting it away.

"How far have you gotten?" I asked.

"I've gotten the main shape done. I want you to like the dress. Weddings are mainly for the bride, after all." He told me.

"Okay." I said, Erik took a journal from the counter and started to flip through the pages. He stopped and turned the pages to me. I took the book from him and studied the design. From what I could tell it was beautiful. The train of the dress was flowing; the sleeves would go down a bit past my elbows. There was a long veil that seemed to go just past the train of the dress.

"There will be lace involved. I'm thinking about lace sleeves." Erik told me simply. I was smiling broadly.

"You are just a jack of all trades! You should open some type of business Erik! My God! You'd put everyone out of business, in any trade you choose!" I told him. He laughed simply.

"I'm not one for monopolies, Constance." He told me, coming close to me and kissing me.


	34. Chapter 34

I was basically prancing around the flat; Erik was coming with the carriage and we were going to go meet my brothers at the docks. There definitely wasn't enough room at the flat for my family but Erik generously paid for them to stay at a nearby high class bed and breakfast. Calean sat watching me with an annoyed look.

"Leave it to you to be grumpy when I finally get to see my family after three and a half years." I said, I walked over and sat down beside her. I pet her; she rolled over for me to pet her belly. I did as her majesty commanded. I suspected that the little lady was pregnant; leave it to me to be surrounded by pregnant women slash felines. I was going to take her to the vet later on after Conner and the others had settled.

The door opened and Erik stepped in half way. I left Calean, jumping away and yelping when Calean's claws dug into my hand. Evidently she wasn't happy that I stopped petting her without her consent. I shook my head and walked over to Erik; watching as the cut slowly started to bleed.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked.

"Of course; it's just a scratch." I said. Erik took my hand and gazed at the scratch momentarily.

"I'm not sure if you want to be bleeding when you finally see your family." Erik told me. I shrugged.

"I'll go rinse it off real quick." I told him and went to the wash room and ran my hand under some warm water and patted it dry. The bleeding stopped and I returned to Erik.

"Alright we need to hurry or we'll be late." Erik told me, grabbing my unscratched hand and pulling me out to the carriage. The carriage took off quickly and took off towards the river. A boat was unloading and I was basically bouncing in my seat. We slowly rolled to a stop and I was out of the carriage as it barely stopped, having seen my family already.

"Conner!" I yelled and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back just as tightly. I pulled back giddily and hugged my other two brothers and greeted them.

"Well we have to wait for the other carriage. It'll take you to a bed and breakfast down the road from where I am staying. Oh dear, where's Erik?" I said, looking around for my masked fiancé.

"Oh, and one thing. He's… deformed and he wears a mask, so no one ask about it. He's wonderfully social until someone asks about the mask." I told my family in a hushed tone.

"He's probably looking for me; I leapt out of the carriage before he could even say anything." I said giggling. Connor shook his head, smiling; his green eyes sparkling in that way that used make all the girls back in Ireland swoon. He was a handsome devil; with angular features yet a soft face and dark brownish red hair. Colin was quiet; his dark blue eyes a bit stormy. We never really were close; but I took his arm and lead him away from the group.

"What's the matter, Colin?" I asked him. He met eyes with me.

"I'm not angry; but I wish you had told us about Erik before you decided to marry him." Colin told me. He was an odd one; as I had said before we were never really close but he was still protective of me.

"You just don't like ANY decision I make do you? First when I choose to leave Ireland you completely blow up in my face and don't even bother to reply to any letter I send and then you scold me about Erik? Have you ever been proud of ANYTHING I have accomplished in my life?" I asked him. We actually argued more than we got along.

"Constance that is not what I meant. And yes I am very proud of you. In fact I've been a little jealous of you at certain points in time. Let's not argue, I haven't seen you in four years." He told me; unexpectedly taking me in his arms in an uncharacteristic brotherly hug. I hugged him back. He pulled away without another word and returned to Conner, Claire, and Aidan. Erik had shown up by then and was shaking hands with my oldest and youngest (yet still oldest) brothers.

I followed him back and stood by Erik's side. He was charming his way into the family and Conner knew it; as he as a charmer himself. Seeing this I wasn't sure whether Erik's approach was a good one. Conner always told me to never go after a man like him. They were no good. I smiled fondly at the memory. I looked to Erik.

"So you are the man that braved my sister?" Colin asked in a light tone; a ghost of a smile was on his lips. Mother originally thought that Colin was going to be the next O'Rally artist. Then I came into the picture and pushed Colin out of the position.

"There certainly was nothing to brave; for me at least. But that is a topic for a later date. Now I do believe it is getting close to the time in which you need to check into where you will be staying; or they'll give your rooms away. I believe the carriage is here so we need to be off." Erik said, turning and looking at the carriage that had pulled up behind the one that had brought Erik and me to the riverside.

We all made our ways to the carriages. Though someone grabbed my hand; I turned, knowing it was Aidan. His hands had been scarred when he was young. The stove Mother had used to keep us warm during the winters had burned them. He was replenishing the fire and somehow he had burned his hands.

"Yes, Aidan?" I asked.

"Jonah asked me to tell you." He said; my heart instantly skipped. What did Jonah want? He was the first man I loved.

"What did he ask you to tell me Aidan?" I asked. His green eyes locked with my own.

"He misses you. And… he'll be coming… tomorrow. Colin told him; Conner and I tried to get Colin to change his mind about telling him, but he wouldn't listen." Aidan told me. I nearly fainted. Oh dear God. Colin may have just put the man's life in danger. I cast a worried glance over my shoulder to Erik. I would have to explain. I wasn't sure if Erik would appreciate an almost lover coming to see me.

"What! Did you throttle Colin after! Why didn't you tell him not to come?!" I hissed. Aidan's eyes flicked around nervously.

"We tried. But he's stubborn! He said since you came to see him he ought to come see you before your wedding." He replied.

"Constance, Aidan, is everything alright?" Conner asked. I turned to him.

"Jonah! Really! You should've done everything you could to keep him from coming! Dear me; Erik will throttle the poor man! Oh no. Why didn't you send me a letter about it before you left?! Everything could've been avoided. I thought all this drama would end with the viscount behind-" I stopped myself. That was something I didn't want my brothers to find out.

"What?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, to the carriages. With a pregnant woman we can't have any of you uncomfortable in the case that we might not make it to the hotel. Now come on. Ride with me Aidan." I told Aidan and tugged him to the carriage. Erik was waiting with the door opened, quickly glancing at his pocket watch and then made eye contact with me. His eyebrow ticked in curiosity. I gave him a smile before he could read into my emotions any further.

Aidan got in before me on my demand. I stood and watched Erik for a moment. He seemed fine. He was accustomed to the 'domestic' life and I hoped that he was deep enough into it not to Punjab Jonah when he arrived.


	35. Chapter 35

After my brothers were settled and comfortable in their rooms left with Erik. We stood on the side of the street while he tried to flag down a cab.

"Why don't we just walk, it isn't too far and it's a nice evening." I suggested. Erik looked to me and nodded. I didn't want some poor cab driver to witness a possible temper tantrum. I loved the man but he still had his flaws. We started walking towards the flat.

"Um... Erik there's something you should know." I told him. He looked to me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concern in his eyes. I stopped on the street.

"There was man in Ireland. He was my first love; granted he never knew that... But he's coming to see me tomorrow. Colin told him. My brothers didn't deem it necessary to tell me before they left." I confessed. Now that the words left my lips it didn't seem so bad.

"What's his name?" Erik asked.

"Jonah. I don't see why he didn't inform me via letter but he didn't." I replied starting to walk again.

"It will be interesting maybe with a touch of awkward. But he'll be fine I assure you. I saw the look on your face earlier. You fear I will hit him?" Erik asked. I cracked a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry love." I told him

"It's to be expected. I have done this to myself. But I promise those days of rage are in the past. I am a fine gentleman of Paris and I'll act as one would." He told me. My nervous smile turned to one of happiness. I kissed him briefly.

"I'm glad I ended up with you." I told him. Erik smiled charmingly and gently pressed his forehead to mine.

"The feeling is mutual dearest." He said his voice soft and lulling. It made me want to curl up with him and never leave.

"Now how about I take you to that town I told you about? The one I said I would take you to see after the whole Raoul incident was over." Erik asked me.

"Perhaps after the wedding. That reminds me; how is the dress coming?" I asked.

"I have the finished design back at the flat. I'll show you then send it off to the dress makers." Erik told me and we started walking.

"We need a date." I told him.

"We do. You wanted to get married before the end of April. What about April second? Or is there a specific day you wish to be married on?" Erik asked.

"No April second is good." I told him.

"Then we should go inform the managers." Erik said.

"Now or later?" I replied.

"I would like to inform them as soon as possible."_ Erik to_ld me. I nodded and we continued on to the opera house. We walked up the steps as Christine and Meg came down the steps.

"Guess who has come to visit his friends at the Opera House?" Christine asked.

"Jacques! Oh he is so charming!" Meg said. I raised an eyebrow, sensing the beginning of a crush. I smiled and Erik continued up the steps.

"I'll go inform the managers of the date. Why don't you go say hello to Jacques?" Erik said. I shook my head. I was done with facing my baggage at least until tomorrow.

"I'd rather go with you," I told him, "I need to ask the managers something anyways." I told him and followed Erik inside.

"You two are still friends, yes?" Erik asked me quietly.

"Of course. I just don't want to go speak to him that's all." I told Erik. He nodded and stopped as we approached the managers' office. Erik stepped forth and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Firman's voice. Erik opened the door, gliding into the room with all his manly and attractive grace and elegance. I followed after feeling a lot less grace than my fiancé; but there was a reason why I was a painter and not a ballerina and my lack of grace was why.

"Ah! Monsieur Destler, Mademoiselle O'Rally; how are you two?" Andre asked pleasantly.

"Very well. But we were discussing earlier and we have decided to have the wedding on April the second. Is that day available?" Erik asked.

"Oh, well we have to check but we're sure that you can have the day." Andre said after a shared glance with Firmin. He then started to pull papers out of their places and searching for what I presumed was a calendar. He did eventually find what his was seeking and opened to this next month's page.

"April the Second you say?" He asked. Erik nodded and looked over to me. I smiled and gave his arm an affectionate pat.

"Well that works perfectly. What time would you like to be using the grand foyer?" Andre asked. Erik gave the manager a look, then thought for a moment.

"What does five-thirty sound like to you Constance?" He asked me.

"That sounds fine for me. How long should it last?" I asked him.

"Eight forty-five? We do intend on having a decent dinner at the wedding, correct?" I asked. Erik nodded.

"We need to work on a menu for that, remind me if I forget," Erik told me.

"So Five-thirty to Eight forty-five?" Firmin asked. Erik nodded then stood, checking his watch.

"Okay so. I'll be by with the planning and decorations later. Now we need to go. So thank you gentlemen and have a wonderful evening." Erik told them, ushering me out in a bit of haste. I looked him in the eyes.

"Is everything alright, Erik?" I asked.

"Of course. I just fear we will miss dinner with your family. A first impression is always the best and I don't want to be late." Erik told me.

We soon arrived at the bed and breakfast and I flagged down another carriage while Erik went to go get my family. He insisted upon being the one to get them for some reason. But I patiently waited outside for the others.

"Hello Constance." It was Connor. I turned and gave him a smile.

"Hello. Have you gotten settled yet?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. Claire has never been more impressed. Erik is a very good man. I'm just glad you found someone who isn't like Father. People do say that women often marry men like their fathers." He told me.

"No; I would rather die than marry a man like our father. Erik is by far one of the best things that ever happened to me. Do you know what time Jonah will be arriving tomorrow? He may be Irish and thrifty, but in a city like Paris you need more than Irish ingenuity to survive. God I could literally kill Colin right now! What was he thinking! I was bloody invited to Jonah's wedding! But he's an old friend and I just can't tell him he can't come…" I told Connor.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it little sister." He told me with his usual charm. I nodded.

"I hope." I told him.

"Are the carriages ready?" We turned as Erik spoke. My brothers and sister in-law were coming out of the hotel.

"Yes." I said simply. He smiled and came over, opened the carriage door for me.

"Would you mind accompanying Constance and I in our carriage, Connor?" Erik asked. Connor nodded. He waited for his wife and assisted her into the carriage. She smiled at me.

"Hello Constance. It feels like we haven't spoken in ages." She told me.

"I know; how have you been?" I asked. Claire then spiraled into a very long summary of what has happened back in Ireland since I had left. She was a chatty little thing. A perfect match for my oldest brother; who didn't speak much unless obligated to. I smiled and laughed at her humorous stories.

"Speaking of children. Are you and Erik planning on having any?" She asked. Erik immediately tensed up. I huffed.

"We're still on the fence about that." I told her.

"Oh alright." Claire told me, brushing her mahogany hair out of her grey eyes. The carriage stopped. Erik opened the carriage door. We all unloaded went to dinner.


	36. Chapter 36

I sat in the living room. Erik came in and sat down beside me. I grabbed his hand and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Erik, we need to have a serious talk." I told him. He looked at me petting my hair away from my eyes.

"What would that be about dearest?" He asked I snuggled a little closer to him and gave a small regretful huff.

"Children. I saw the way you tensed up with Claire mentioned children. That worried me. I- I want children. But I can see you are a little timid towards the topic. What do you think?" I asked. Erik sighed heavily then wrapped his arms around me loosely.

"You are very maternal. I can tell by the way you act around Christine and the younger ballerinas. You are very motherly." He told me, he pressed his forehead to my temple. His fingers ran lightly over the flesh of my neck. I waited quietly for his reply.

"It's hard to decide. You said it was chance; whether my deformity will be passed on to our children." He told me. I reached around and touched his upper arm.

"Please allow me to think about it for a while." He asked me. I kissed his neck gently.

"It's okay; you can think about it for as long as you need." I told him, he wrapped his other arm around me and held me closer to him. I did the same.

"I love you." He told me. I smiled.

"I love you too." I snuggled closer to him. We were in silence for a few moments until I was swatted on the ankle, causing me to jump. I growled and sat up looking down at the annoyed looking Calean. She meowed angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it two-forty yet?" I asked, Erik sat up and checked his watch.

"Um, two twenty, why?" He replied and sat up as well. I picked up Calean. She hissed and yowled in annoyance.

"Ooh you poor baby! I'm just killing you!" I told her in a sarcastic voice. I looked to Erik with a smile.

"I'm taking my little Queen to the vet to see if she's got a few buns in the oven." I told him. Erik smiled and laughed.

"Where is her carrier?" I asked him.

"The basement, would you like me to go get it for you?" He asked. I shook my head, giving him the feline. He smiled and cooed to her in a bit of a soothing way. The cat calmed down slightly. I went to the basement and I lit a match and ignited the tar that was lined around the room. Erik used this trick in several places. I saw the carrier and went for it. I gave a small cry and fell; having tripped on a misplaced box. I landed with a painful grunt. Sitting up I looked to the box. I stopped, the infamous Punjab lasso laid across the ground. I sat frozen. I was surprised that he had kept it. I coiled it back into a loop shakily and put it back in the box. I turned and grabbed Calean's carrier.

I thought that Erik, if he kept the lasso he would've at least put it in a place that his clumsy fiancé wouldn't be able to literally stumble upon it. I thought he was done with that life. If I were to lead a life like Erik had. And if I had something like that lasso; I would get rid of it if I left the life style.

I went up the stairs and came back into the living room. Erik was scratching Calean behind her ears, she was enjoying immensely. Erik looked to me.

"Are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost?" He asked. I smiled, and stopped in front of him and opened the carrier.

"Um… I was getting the carrier and I tripped over a box. When I looked I saw a rope." I said as I reached for Calean. He stood and handed her to me.

"You saw the lasso." He said. I nodded.

"Why do you still have it?" I asked. Erik looked slightly ashamed.

"I…that. Constance." He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. I put Calean into the carrier with my hands hardly spared from her claws.

"I'll let you put together your thoughts and possibly an excuse. Until then, I'll be at the vet, okay?" I said. He looked to the ground in a bit of a shameful fashion. I kissed him briefly and left.

I walked up to the front desk and put Calean in her carrier on the counter.

"Hello." I greeted the vet technician with a smile. He returned it and gave me the sign in sheet. I signed the paper and sat down. A Saint Bernard watched me with a saggy expression, his mouth open and drool dripping from his mouth. I looked to his owner and froze.

"Jonah!" I nearly yelled, then blushed heavily when I got a look or two. The old painfully familiar face looked up to me from his newspaper. His eyes brightened as he recognized me.

"Constance! Hello! Of all places to meet you it's the vet." He said, laughing, his stormy eyes sparkling. It used to make me weak.

"How have you been?! I really can't believe that I ran into you at the vet!" I told him. He smiled.

"I have been wonderful. So many wonderful things have happened. My business took off and I now have two beautiful little girls and a wonderful home and family. But now I've heard that you've finally met someone you want to settle with." He told me. I smiled.

"That's wonderful, how old are your daughters?" I asked, he beamed proudly and took out his wallet. He gave me a picture, his wife, Mary was holding an infant, and a younger girl was smiling at the camera.

"Jane is the six month old and Josie is the older one. She's six. I spoil her to death though." He told me chuckling. I smiled and studied the picture of his daughters.

"They're precious. The closest thing to a baby I've had recently is Calean and I have a hunch that I'm becoming a grandmother soon." I said, gesturing to the carrier at my feet. There was an annoyed hiss as Jonah's Saint Bernard. I felt like kicking the carrier as bitter as she had been recently. But the baby was a victim of hormones so I didn't. Not that I really would in the first place.

Jonah had a laugh at my joke. He pets his Saint's head and leaned down to get a look at Calean. He then looked to me.

"So how about this newspaper article? Look at it, Nobleman Viscount De Chagney in Jail for Attempted Murder. Date of Trial still to be released." He told me. I blushed and coughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I muttered. Jonah gave me a look.

"Yeah; that's it?" He asked.

"So what's wrong with your Saint Bernard?" I asked attempting to avoid the topic. He narrowed his eyes at me. He was always able to read me. What was it about the people I was interested in that were able to completely read me?

"Are you alright?" He asked. I looked around nervously.

"We don't speak much about the Viscount. The entire thing is scandalous and we try to avoid it." I told him.

"Oh, alright that's understandable. But I think Zaon here ate something he wasn't supposed to. I was hoping the vet could clear it up." He told me. I nodded. The vet came out of the office and called Jonah.

"Okay, Constance I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted you and me to meet up. I saw a small café at the corner of the street. You bring Erik; and Mary and I will meet you at 1:30 for lunch tomorrow. How's that?" He said, offering a piece of paper. I took it.

"That sounds wonderful. I might show up alone. Erik isn't exactly social around people he hasn't even met. Oh, and the wedding is April 2nd at eight forty five. You'll be there?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Constance. Have a nice day." He said, leading the Saint Bernard away. My name was called and I picked up Calean's carrier and followed them to the examination room. The vet was waiting for us, his glasses at the edge of his nose, salt and pepper hair with kind grey eyes. He was wearing the typical vet get up and was waiting for us patiently.

"Hello Mademoiselle O'Rally. What do we have here today?" He asked.

"A possibly pregnant kitty. I just need professional say so. So I can prepare for the little buns in the oven." I told him. He smiled and opened the cage.

"Careful she's mean." I told him. Calean strutted out in her own speed and sat down, switching her tail angrily. I sighed.

"I apologize for any bloody hands." I told him. He laughed and he delicately pressed his hands to Miss Calean. He jumped when she hissed and growled at him.

"I can pretty much tell you that she's pregnant. You should probably make preparations for kittens Mademoiselle O'Rally." He told me. I smiled.

"Okay thank you."


	37. Chapter 37

I came back into the apartment. Erik was in the dining room. I set the carrier down and let Calean out. She bolted out of the carrier and out of sight. I looked to my fiancé. He kept his gaze from meeting mine.

"Erik, I'm not angry. I just want to know why you kept the lasso; if there is truly a reason to have it. If I have no business knowing why you kept it then I won't ask." I told him, sitting down at the table.

"In a good relationship, there are no secrets." He told me. I shrugged, that was the second time that he had said that.

"Okay." I told him.

"This isn't necessarily a secret. But still. The reason why I kept the lasso is because, well, other than you, that was the only thing I was able to depend on." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay; that is understandable." I told him. He looked down. I huffed.

"Oh, Calean is pregnant. I hope you can deal with kittens." I told him. Erik nodded.

"I'm sure they are no trouble. How can something small like that be trouble?" He asked. I snorted and laughed.

"Have you ever dealt with a litter of kittens?" I asked. Erik gave me a slightly bewildered look.

"What does it matter?" He asked.

"Kittens are insane. They have short attention spans and can become a real pain. You have to keep them entertained after they lose their fuzz." I told him.

"It would be good practice for my patience." Erik told me. I tilted my head and met his eyes dancing with curiosity and mirth. Miss Calean jumped into my lap. I looked down at her; she mewed and rubbed her head against my stomach. I laughed and pet her.

"Funny little girl." I said then looking to Erik as I pet her.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. "Oh, I ran into Jonah at the vet. He said he wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow afternoon." I told him.

"It doesn't sound like a problem. I don't think I have any plans." He replied. I smiled and scratched behind Calean's ear.

"Wonderful." I replied. I stood up and kissed the side of his head.

"You have anything in mind for supper?" I asked him. Erik was quiet, he gazed outside, his head propped on his hand; he was distant today. I took the seat beside him instead of my usual opposing him. He looked to me, reached forward and brushed my lengthy bangs out of my face.

"Your hair is getting long." He told me. I smiled giggling a little.

"I know. I usually just cut my bangs; I need to do that." I told him. I took his hand, Erik gazed into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He gave me a smile.

"Nothing. I'm just tired I guess." He replied. I gave him my 'I know better' look. He tried to ignore it but my look soon morphed into a glare.

"Constance. I promise; nothing is wrong." He told me. I groaned and slumped in my chair. I sighed watching Erik through my bangs. He smiled at me.

"I'll stop asking for now; but I WILL FIND OUT!" I told him playfully.

After a good meal and a wonderful rest of the evening I retired to bed with my little Calean. I slept soundly that night; only waking up when the voice of an angel fought its way through the lull of sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes. The white of Erik's mask was the first thing I noticed. I opened my eyes the rest of the way and found my fiancé kneeling at the bedside with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, Constance." He told me, I sat up with a yawn; Miss Calean rubbed up against me.

"Good Morning Erik. What time is it?" I asked Erik stood.

"About eight-thirty. The dress for the wedding is ready and I want you to see it in person; then we have that appointment with Jonah at one thirty." Erik told me, sounding slightly like a personal assistant. He left the room after he kissed my forehead. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out the dress I wore to the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant; I felt like dressing up today. I slipped it on, and then remember I had to ask Monica for her help in tying the dress the last time I had worn it.

"Um, Erik could you come here for a moment?" I called. Erik appeared at the end of the hall.

"Yes my dear?" He replied.

"Could you tie my dress?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment; then came over to me. I turned and his skillful hands started to tie my dress. He paused.

"You said you wanted children." He told me, I nodded, stroking the silken strands of my hair.

"I want to give them to you." He told me. My heart skipped several beats as I turned and hugged him tighter than ever. He gave a few small laughs and hugged me back, he pet my hair.

"I love you and I want to make you as happy as possible." He told me. I giggled like a school girl. Then pulled away and nearly danced happily. Erik beamed.

"Let me finish tying your dress, child." He told me. I nearly faltered. Child? What? Maybe it was just the way I was acting...

I turned and allowed him to finish the ties of my dress. He kissed my neck, his hand sliding down my upper arm causing a slight shiver to pass through me. He laughed softly and took my hand leading me out of the room and into the nook in the kitchen. Breakfast was set out and ready. I smiled he was sweet. Once Erik took his seat I started to eat my oatmeal happily.

"I received a note this morning; it's from Connor. He and Claire wish to see the Opera House. Aidan wants to come too." Erik told me.

"Oh? I can take them or do you want to? You do know it better than me." I told him.

"I may know the catacombs better than anyone but your knowledge of the normal side of the opera house is just as good as my own; but I think they are interested more in your line of work." Erik told me. I smiled.

"I'll show them around. Christine and Meg have been dying to me my family." I told him. Erik nodded.

"What about wedding plans? Shouldn't I be involved in that?" I asked him. Erik smiled again.

"I know you almost better than you or your brothers. I'm sure I could integrate your touch into the decor and such." He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Erik tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'll move the session to tomorrow." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay, good." I said, Erik laughed.

"Connor and the others will be by in the next hour." He told me standing and gathering the dirty dishes. I stood with my empty bowl and went over to him by the sink and set it down, watching him. He soon sensed this and looked at me.

"Does my lady request my attention?" He asked playfully, looking at me. I giggled.

"No, my lord." I replied lovingly. Erik smiled and pulled me over close to him and kissed my lips in a bit more than a gentle manner. I wrapped my arms around his neck and replied to him. He pulled me closer to him; he then pulled away, the pad of his thumb tracing my jaw line. He laughed softly.

"I love you." He told me. I fell into him lightly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38

My heart pounded in my chest. Today was the day. I was so excited! I was getting married to the love of my life! He hadn't been around the flat yet, only sending a message that said he'd see me when I walked up the steps to the altar. I had hailed a carriage to the bed and breakfast down the street and was greeted by my brothers. I tackled them in a group hug.

"Oh, I can't believe you're getting married." Connor told me. Tears choked his voice. I smiled and pulled back from my brothers.

"I'm so excited! Today is the day! I become a wife of a wonderful man today! Oh, come on! Let's get you all ready. I'm going to be getting ready in the Prima Donna suite in about an hour and a half." I told them. Connor smiled.

"Well there is one thing that isn't at the Opera House that you need to wear, Constance." He told me, taking my hand and bringing me inside. He pulled me up the stairs to his room and went in his suitcase.

"Mother gave this to me a few days before she died. She told me to give it to you when you got married. To wear at your wedding." Connor told me, turning. He had Mother's best piece of jewelry in his hands. Her diamond necklace. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"I thought it got lost!" I told him. Connor shook his head.

"I wanted to surprise you when this day came and told you that. You knew you were going to get this necklace because you're the only girl. I know you like pleasant surprises." He told me, walking behind me and putting her necklace around my neck and fastening it.

"God, I wish she was here. I don't care if she's watching from Heaven; I want her to be here!" I said. Connor laughed sadly.

"We all do, Constance." He said quietly, turning me to the mirror.

"You looked like Grandmother as a child; but you look like a mirror image of Mother now." He told me; showing me a picture of Mother. It was like looking at a picture of me. I hugged my oldest brother tightly. He hugged me back.

"Now, let's cheer up." He told me. "Today is a grand occasion! You're getting married!" He told me pulling back, but holding my hands. I laughed at the thought. I was getting married! I could still hardly believe it!

"Alright, can you help Claire get into her dress?" Connor asked. I nodded.

"Of course; I'm used to helping pregnant women. My previous land lady had two children while I was living with her and I helped in both of them. So I'm rather prepared." I told him. Connor nodded and we left his room. I returned with Claire though and we started to get her ready.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her. She went to her own suit case and pulled out a light blue dress. I smiled.

"It will look ravishing on you. Do you think you need help or should I just stay in here and make Connor think I'm helping you?" I asked, knowing how protective my oldest brother can be.

I went in through the kitchens, Erik had told me I didn't have to but I wanted it to be a surprise. I walked to the Prima Donna suite and entered. I saw Christine and Meg practically drooling over my dress. It was rather stunning. The long white train nearly touched the ground with the dress stretched out across the divan. The veil was on the vanity.

"Who designed the dress, was it Erik? I remember the first night he took me to his home he showed me the most fantastic dress. I automatically knew he had done it. It's so beautiful Constance!" Christine told me. I smiled.

"Yes he designed it." I told her with a smile on my face. Christine pulled me further into the room and shoved me behind the changing screen.

"Erik did promise not to sneak a glance before the ceremony right?" I asked.

"Oh dear no! Meg quick cover my mirror! Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before she gets to the altar!" Christine called.

"Thank goodness you remembered that, Constance!" She continued. I smiled as I started to undo the buttons of my usual white button up shirt. Christine came around the side of the changing screen. She had my dress.

"You change rather slowly don't you?" Christine asked I gave her a curious look.

"I'm a ballerina I have to change quickly it's no problem; just get into the dress and Meg and I will do your hair." Christine told me with a charming sparkle in her eyes. I took the dress and hung it up on the screen and finished undressing. I slid the dress on and did the necessary tying (Erik put it in the front) and stepped out. Christine and Meg nearly squealed.

"Oh my... Constance... You look so wonderful." Christine told me. I blushed, smoothing the fabric of my dress.

"Come look in the mirror on the vanity." Meg told me, taking my arm and pulling me to the mirror. My jaw dropped I hardly recognized myself. I could have gone without getting my hair done. Erik paid wonderful attention to detail; the white fabric made my skin glow and the dress caressed my curves. Tears came to my eyes and my heart started to pound again.

"Only he could make me feel like this." I said my voice breaking. Christine and Meg looked like they were about to cry as well.

"Let's get your hair done. Erik had something made for you." Christine told me. I looked at her with a curious look.

"What else could that wonderfully amazing man have done?" I asked. Christine smiled.

"You'll find out when we get your hair done." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Don't know you'll be able to find out after we get done." Meg told me with an innocent type of sarcasm in her voice. It caused me to smile. The two ballerinas went to work with my insane curls with a brush and an arsenal of hair pins.

Christine was applying my lip stick after about thirty minutes of the girls fighting my hair and then she stepped away. My jaw dropped again. I didn't recognize myself. The pale freckles that were splashed across my face had been hidden by foundation that smoothed out my skin yet looked completely natural and my eyes were subtly outlined with eyeliner, bringing out the green of my eyes. Christine smiled at our reflection.

"You are beautiful without it, but when someone who knows what they're doing fine tunes your looks you are stunning. Erik won't know what to do with you." She told me. I blushed; it was still visible through the light layer of foundation.

"Okay, now. Your brother had shown Erik this necklace before he gave it to you. Erik had a hair piece made to go with it. Here it is." Meg told me as she draped a net of diamonds over my hair. I had to blink several times. The candlelight played off the diamonds and glittered in my dark red hair like stars in the night sky.

"Oh my… He outdid himself!" I whispered in near shock. Meg and Christine smiled as Meg fastened the net of diamonds at the base of the back of my head.

"Now the veil will go behind the hair piece, but when he lifts the veil he's going to be blown away by how fantastic you look. My heart pounded a little harder, when he lifts the veil. I sucked in a breath, trying to control my breathing.

"Are you okay Constance?" Christine asked.

"I'm just excited." I told her with a smile on my face. Christine looked in the drawer to my right and pulled out a pocket watch that I recognized as Erik's.

"Oh dear, it's five-twenty five, come on, let's go!" Christine said, setting a pair of shoes down, I stepped into them quickly and I speed walked out of the dressing room as fast as I could.

"Wait, Constance, the veil!" I heard Meg, she pranced over to me on her fleet ballerina feet and I had to bend over a little to let her place the veil on it's right place. I stood up and flipped the veil over and went on to the grand foyer. I stopped as I got to the side entrance to the grand foyer.

Caroline and Connor were waiting for me with my bouquet. It was full of red roses with a single white one. So that was what Erik had planted the red rose bush for. The sly devil had ordered a special white rose bush and planted it. He wouldn't tell me what it was for no matter how much I bugged him. I smiled and grabbed the flowers and hugged her, she went out as the music started. Oh dear God. My heart started to pound even harder. My cue came out and I was hardly able to start walking. I was able to though with the help of my oldest brother. I walked out and there he stood. In his finest dress at the highest point of the Grand Staircase those bright eyes watching me with the most love and pride that I had ever seen.

I walked to the sound of the music the best I could, everyone here knew I was never one to move with music no matter.

"I never knew you could look so lady like Constance." He told me, I smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Neither can I, Connor." I told him. He laughed. Before I knew it we were at the base of the stairs. I took in a deep breath and handed Caroline my bouquet and gathered my skirts and walked up the stairs. As soon as I was in reach, Erik held out his hand to me, one of the first times he had appeared in public without gloved hands. I smiled and took it. He assisted me up the remaining stairs and I stood beside him in front of a priest.

Being beside him as the priest went through the small speech made my head swim. I tuned in the best I could as my vows came about. I looked up as the question came.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I do." My voice stronger than I thought it would be. He nodded.

"The rings?" He asked. Erik pulled my wedding ring from his coat pocket. He had no one to hold his ring. I turned to Christophe, he was my ring bearer. I turned to Erik and gave him my brightest smile. His face was soft and extremely pleasant with a cool smile on his face. I took his ring hand and slid the ring on his ring finger. He took my hand gently in his own and put the simple silver band on.

"You may kiss the bride."

I looked up to Erik as he lifted away my veil. My smile broadened as he full out smiled. He leaned in but stopped.

"You look even better than I had imagined." He told me and kissed me, his arms went around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck loosely and kissed back. The kiss that bound us as husband and wife was one of the best (if not the best) feelings of my life.

**Okay, I have to thank judybear236 for being my beta reader! Hopefully judybear236 will beta read my sequel!**


End file.
